


One Direction Oneshots

by drowninginanempire



Series: One Direction Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Liam Payne/Reader, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Direction Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598380
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I sat the bar watching the people in the crowded room go hard on the dance floor. The music was so loud I could feel it in my bones. I took a sip of my whiskey, a warm sensation filling my throat. 

“We’re going to take a short intermission here for a few minutes ladies and gents!” The scratching of the needle on vinyl halted and I watched him walk off the stage. I didn’t realize how drunk I was until I stood up. 

“Whoa there babe.” A hand reached out steadying me by holding my elbow and my waist. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” I slurred, whiskey in hand. 

“Love, you’re shit faced.” His eyes crinkled as a cheeky grin spread across his lips. 

“No I’m not Hazza. I never get shit faced at your shows.” I grinned back planting a sloppy wet kiss on his perfect pink lips. His hand made its way into my hair gripping it in his fist. 

“That’s a damn lie and you know it.” He smirked. “Come on. Let’s go to the back.” Harry pulled my hand dragging me across the dance floor and pushing through the crowd. We made it backstage to the hallway where he quickly found his dressing room, second door on the right. “Get in here.” he growled yanking me through the door. I stumbled in as he shut and locked the door. My knees buckled as I lost balance in my six inch heels. Quickly, he reached out wrapping one arm around my waist and his other arm under my ass catching me and swooping me up bridal style. I let out a drunken giggle and a hiccup.

“Oh, Harry. You’re such a charmer, you know?” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. Another hiccup escaped my lips as he placed me on the couch climbing on top. 

“You’re really wasted, (Y/N).” He kissed my neck playing with the hem of my dress.

“I blame you and your filthy beats Mr. DJ Styles.” I smiled. The back of his fingers along with his knuckles grazed back and forth across my thighs as he continued playing with the bottom of my dress. I felt myself start to become wet. “Harry I-” 

“Shhh,” he cut me off, “let me take care of you really quick, love. I know what alcohol does to you.” Shit. He did know what it does to me and he was taking full advantage of it. Alcohol made my libido rise two hundred percent as if dating Harry Styles alone didn’t do that. I felt his fingers slide up and down against my underwear. “Mmm, fuck babe! You’re soaked.” I bit my lip nodding my head.

“Only for you Hazza.” He slowly slid my panties to the side gliding his fingers up and down my wet slit. His touch sent shivers up my spine and I arched my back, pressing my pussy into his palm. 

“Now, now (Y/N). Are you getting aggitated with me?” he smirked. Before I could respond, he slid two fingers inside. I let out a low moan as he pumped his long, skinny fingers in and out of me. I felt the tips of his fingers graze my g spot multiple times before he curled them forward, pressing hard. I moaned his name, my stomach tightening, feeling a wet sensation exude. He always managed to make me orgasm so quick. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them. “You taste so fucking good (Y/N).” 

“Stop teasing and put it in me or else you’re going to be late back to your ‘work’” I grinned at my response, but he didn’t think it was so clever.

“You’re right babe. I better hurry up.” He winked and before I could blink, he slammed into me. I screamed as I felt his huge cock enter me so quickly. 

“Harry!” I cried out gripping his biceps and holding on for dear life as he thrust his hips. I reached up running my fingers through his soft curls and he placed his fingers on my clit rubbing in circles. His grunts and my moans filled the room. Suddenly, I felt him pull out. He flipped me over onto my stomach. I sat up on my knees and placed my hands on the arm of the couch. I looked back watching him line his dick up with my entrance. He glanced up and looked into my eyes. I saw the sparkle in them before full on lust took over and he pushed into me from behind. “Oh my fucking God, Harry!” I cried out digging my nails into the cold leather. He smacked my ass in response before gripping my waist. He thrust in and out of me, faster and harder each time. I heard his unsteady breathing and knew he was getting close. “Baby, I-I-I’m gonna cum.” I felt his tip slide over my g spot, then he gripped my hair hard yanking and pulling my head back towards the ceiling. 

“Not before me.” His nails dug into my ass and I felt his warm liquids shoot up inside me. With that, I let myself go and came all over his cock. His heavy breathing was in sync with mine. “Damn you’re incredible babe.” He flipped me onto my back and planted a kiss on my forehead. “Like you said, I have to get back to my work now. You stay here and recover for me okay?” His thumb caressed my cheek. He then got up and put his clothes back on. “I’ll be back before you know it and you better rest up and prepare for round two.” He winked and shut the door. I smiled to myself. How did I get so fucking lucky? I put my dress back on and took a short nap, waiting for my boyfriend to come back and when he did, there were two more rounds.


	2. Brody Styles

“Shit, Harry. We can’t. Brody’s sleeping and you know how loud we get.” I push him off.  
“But (Y/N),” he whines, “I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day! I can’t contain myself any longer.” He presses his lips back to my neck. I shuffle under him as he nibbles my sweet spot.  
“Ugh, fine, but we have to be quiet Harry I’m serious.” I roll on top gripping his sides and digging my nails in.   
“Ah, fuck (Y/N). That really hurts.” He pouts sticking out his lower lip.  
“You like it you naughty boy.” I wink and kiss him hard.   
“You’re right.” He smacks my ass hard pressing his lips firmly to mine.   
“Mm, yes Harry. Give it to me good baby. Make this worth it.” I smirk as his eyes accept the challenge. He quickly removes my top and releases my boobs from their enclosure. His face slides between them, kissing the sides and sticking his tongue out to graze my nipples. I moan out in pleasure as his hands snake their way to my satin shorts pulling at the bottoms and removing them with one swift tug. They graze back up the outsides of my thighs and one hand moves inbetween them as he rubs my clit through my panties.  
“Fuck! You’re soaked baby. Just the way I like it.” He rubs harder as my hips begin to move back and forth.   
“Babyyyy, don’t tease me like thisss.” I plead. He slides my panties off and returns his hand back to my core. His fingers skim up and down the folds before placing them in my mouth. I suck long and hard getting them wet as possible.   
“Good girl.” he smirks and brings them back to my entrance sliding one then two inside. I cry out and he quickly covers my mouth. “Shhh, bad girl. Don’t want to wake the boy now do we?” I shake my head no and his fingers pick up pace going in and out in and out faster and faster. I can’t contain myself as I begin to bounce up and down on his fingers. My walls tighten and he feels it, quickly removing them. “No no, (Y/N). Not right now. I haven’t had my fun yet. Get on your hands and knees.” He commands and I quickly oblige. I look back, watching him remove his briefs. His erection springs free and I lick my lips. His hand travels up and down his length a few times before guiding himself to my entrance. “This might hurt a little baby.”  
“Oh Harry, there’s nothing you could do to hurt me.” I wink.   
“You’ll regret saying that.” He grabs my waist and slams into me. I cry out not expecting such a full blown hit. The pleasure erupts throughout my body with each thrust. He grips a fist full of my hair yanking my head back. “I told you to be quiet.” He growls through gritted teeth.  
“Fuck, Harry. You know I can’t do that.” I moan louder as he hits my g spot. He unexpectedly slaps my ass causing me to cry out again. Over and over, his hand strikes my bare cheeks. “Yes baby. Like that, give it to me. Harder!” His pace quickens, his cock filling every inch of my wet sex. I didn’t know he could possibly go any faster, but he did. I moaned in pleasure from hearing him whisper my name. “God, fuck!” I feel myself tighten around his hard cock.   
“Yes (Y/N)! Cum for me beautiful.” I grip the headboard screaming and feel myself let go. He cums hard up inside of me. I feel his liquid mixing with mine.  
“Daddy? Why is your pee pee in my mommy?” We both turn towards the door, our 5 year old son, Brody Edward Styles, standing in the frame with his stuffed dragon. I look at Harry, unsure of the answer.   
“Uhm…Brody…well, you see….” He turned his head to the side chewing on his inner cheek. He decides to pull out climbing off the bed and places his briefs back on. “Come along, Brody.” Harry lifts the small boy into his arms and takes him to his bedroom, tucking him in and whispering a made up reply into his ear. He pats Brody’s soft curls and kisses him goodnight, returning to our bedroom. I lay there with my pajamas back on.   
“Well, what did you tell him?” I asked inquisitively.   
“I told him that you have a special place that’s made just for daddy and no one else and that’s how I make you feel better when you’re sick!” He grins cheekily. I laugh hard.   
“Harry, that is rather clever. Kind of a far fetched idea, but clever nonetheless.” I grip the back of his head bringing him in for a soft kiss before we both fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Show You What I Mean

I slipped his fingers between my folds. “Do you feel how wet I am?” His gaze shifted from my eyes, to where his fingers now are, his mouth slightly agape.

“What made you this wet?” He breathed. 

“You know what.” I smirked back. His fingers slipped up and down my wet slit. A small moan escaped my lips as I draped my left leg over his lower body, straddling him. “I know you’ve been touring nonstop, but it’s my turn to have some fun with you.” I leaned forward massaging his shoulders. He slipped his fingers away from my heat and placed his hands on my waist. 

“You know how I said I’d never leave the band for a girl?” He looked into my eyes, “That was a lie. I’d leave them any day for you.” I shook my head.

“No. Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. You’re the only thing I need in this life.”

“I don’t want you to say that. Even if it is true.” He sighed, his hands slipping down my thighs.

“Why not?”

“Because your career is everything. It’s everything to you. It’s everything to me. There’s nothing I love more than seeing you on that stage Liam.”

“And there’s nothing I love more than being here with you.” He was on top of me, his hands gripped mine, holding my arms by my head. “I’m going to show you how much you mean to me.” He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. Liam placed his knee between my thighs pressing it into my sex. I groaned as he moved his leg back and forth. 

“Liammm.” I moaned his name as his hands moved to my waist. I dug my nails into his biceps. “Fuck, you’re so strong babe. God you’re such a man.” I winked. I noticed a small amount of pink spreading across his cheeks. He was blushing and I knew what that meant. He unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down my legs.

His face was between my thighs and I could feel his warm breath on my heat. He licked up my slit through my panties. “No teasing Liam. You know I hate that.” I attempted to give him an angry face, but his puppy dog eyes wouldn’t allow it. 

“Shhh, let me take my time (Y/N). I know what I’m doing.” He ran his fingertips up and down me. I groaned as I felt myself becoming wetter by the second. Liam pulled my panties to the side and trailed his index finger along my slit before slipping it between my folds. “You’re soaking wet babe. How is it possible?” He smirked before slowly licking me. I shuddered at the feeling of his mouth on me. His tongue lapped at my clit, alternating between sucking and flicking. I leaned up on my elbows watching the tip of his tongue caress my sensitive bundle of nerves. I let out a small moan before reaching down and taking a handful of his hair in my fist. I pushed his head closer towards me. His hands gripped my thighs so hard I knew there’d be bruises the next day, but I didn’t care. His tongue slipped inside me and I lost it. I began to scream his name, bending my knees. He kept his eyes on mine while wrapping his arms around my thighs and pushing down, holding them flat against the mattress. 

“Liam, you’re a God.” I moaned feeling a tightening in my stomach. “I’m going to cum babe.” He continued sliding his tongue in and out, faster and faster. Suddenly, he came to a stop. “Baaabe!” I whined. He chuckled at my expression. 

“I’m going to make you cum with something else baby.” He lifted his shirt over his head. I let my eyes wander over his amazing body. I reached out running my hands up over his abs and to his chest. He took my hand in his and leaned down kissing my ear. “How bad do you want to cum?” He whispered. 

“So bad, Li. Please. I want you. I need you. Now.” He kissed my temple then sat up removing his jeans. I licked my lips watching his every move. His hard member slapped up against his abs. He began to pump himself a few times. I groaned in agony watching as he touched himself. “Liam stopppp.” He looked back at me before grabbing hold of the backs of my thighs and pulling me towards him. He was now lined up with my entrance and I could feel the head pressing lightly against it. What a fucking tease.

He slid into me slowly. “God baby, you’re so wet.” I nodded, holding my breath as he entered me fully. He stayed still inside me, letting me adjust. “Are you going to breathe love?” He asked, tucking my hair behind my ear. I let out the air I was holding in my lungs. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Li.” I nodded my head and leaned up to kiss him. He slowly pulled out of me, then slowly pushed his way back in. “Faster. Please.”

“Are you sure?” He furrowed his brow. I nodded my head, holding onto his arms. “Okay then.” He grinned playfully before slamming into me. I cried out, arching my back off the mattress. He gripped my shoulder, pinning me back down against the bed. Liam rolled his hips into me repeatedly, entering at just the right angle. Our breathing picked up and we became in sync. His hands were by my head, holding himself up. I looked down watching him enter me. 

“Fuck,” I moaned, “that’s amazing.” Liam leaned down planting a kiss on my forehead before picking up full speed. His thrusts were so fast and so hard. I gripped the sheets tight in my hands. 

“Are you almost there babe?” His hand moved to my boob, squeezing and kneading.

“Y-yes.” I gasped as he released into me. He pulled out and reached back down rubbing my clit in circles causing me to jerk my lower body, lifting my hips to meet his fingers. He spread me wide, running his fingers up and down before they slipped inside me. He moved them fast in and out, then curved, pressing against my g spot. I came instantly, screaming his name. I stared at the ceiling, panting. 

“Was that good (Y/N)?” He slipped his fingers out of me and into his mouth, sucking. 

“Of course it was. You know how good you are. You’re the devil.”

“Nah babe. I’m not.” He smirked and leaned down kissing my cheek. “Just let me know when you wanna do this again.” 

“Give me like, an hour.” I reached up ruffling his already messy hair. He laughed quietly and climbed off, heading for the shower. I stayed in bed, too tired to get up and I knew if I did I wouldn’t make it far before my legs would give out. I sighed and shut my eyes. I thought about everything he’d told me earlier about showing me what I meant to him. Well, he did a damn good job of it.


	4. Icing On the Cake

Zayn’s POV

Why does Liam get to have her and I don’t? It’s not fair. Yeah, I guess I should be happy for him, but she’s just too perfect to be anyone else’s but mine. I know they’re not dating just yet, but they’re so in love it’s sickening. If only I could have that tight little body against mine…

“Babe, no. You have to put the frosting on like this.” Liam starts showing me how to spread the icing over the cake just perfectly. 

“Okayyy Leeeyummm.” I roll my eyes, smiling. I wait for him to get distracted before placing a big glob of icing right on his nose. 

“Hey! (Y/N)!” His mouth drops and his eyes widen. “Did you just…ice me?” He grins and I squeal turning away from him and trying to make a run for it. His big arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against him. I notice Zayn out the corner of my eye, watching us from the living room couch. “Come on you little sneak. I’m going to teach you where the icing really goes.” My insides melt and I feel myself getting wet. I knew what he was going to do to me. 

He picked me up, throwing me over his broad shoulders and carrying me to his bedroom. “Liam! Liam put me down!” I laughed giving him a hard time. His hand swatted my ass. Before he shut the bedroom door I saw Zayn staring the both of us down. I furrowed my brow in confusion at him. 

Zayn’s POV

Fuck. She saw me. I hope she doesn’t tell Liam. That would cause a lot of problems between all three of us. His talk about icing and where it’s meant to go got me really turned on. As soon as he shut the door I started to stroke my hard dick, wishing it was (Y/N) doing it for me.

Once Liam got me onto the bed there was no foreplay, just business. He pulled my leggings off tossing them to the floor. Liam placed kisses up my inner thighs then slowly licked up my slit through my panties. “Oh fuck, Liam. I thought we weren’t teasing tonight?” He looked up at me, smirking. Slowly he slid my panties off, tossing them to the floor. He ran his tongue up and down between my folds. “You little shit.” I reached down pushing his head. He flicked his tongue inside my entrance. “Fuck!” I cried out feeling his warm tongue enter me. He licked all inside me and placed his thumb on my clit rubbing in slow, torturous circles. I felt my body begin to spasm as he rubbed and touched in just the right spot. “Liammmm.” I moaned his name bucking my hips toward his face. He quickly forced them back down, holding them against the mattress. He sucked hard on my clit, lightly grazing his teeth along it. I felt my stomach tighten and i began to see stars. I felt the wet sensation, then looked down at him. His face was covered in my juice. 

“Holy hell, (Y/N). You just squirted.” He stared in awe at me for a few seconds before quickly releasing his member from its prison. His ten inch cock stood erect against his stomach.

Zayn’s POV

They left the door cracked. I couldn’t help myself. It was real life porn, but starring the girl I love. I peeked through the crack still jerking myself off. I watched as he devoured her sweet pussy. Lucky bastard. I wanted to taste that beautiful girl. Nothing could taste better than her. I know it. I pumped my hand up and down my shaft, watching her facial expressions and the way her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth. I prayed for that to be me. As soon as I saw her squirt I wanted to die. Nothing would quench my thirst until she came in my mouth. 

I stared at his impressive length. “Liam, you’re perfect.” He smiled sweetly and a tint of pink crept across his cheeks. How adorable can someone be? I leaned up placing kisses all along his chest and collarbone. He watched me before pressing down hard on my shoulders. He held me captive under his weight. His forehead pressed lightly against mine and I felt his cock at my entrance. “Go ahead. Put it in.” I whispered and kissed him soft, pulling his bottom lip. He slid into me and I felt every inch of him. “Fuck.” I whispered quietly and held onto his waist. He began to thrust in and out of me, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. We could hear how wet I had gotten for him. 

“Babe, did I do that to you?” I nodded in response and he grinned, pushing my shirt up and sucking on my exposed nipple. His shaft filled up every inch of me and I felt my walls tighten and loosen around him. He groaned when I tightened and I could feel his struggle of pulling out yet he still managed to move rather quickly. He began to pick up speed thrusting faster and harder. His hands wrapped around my thighs, spreading them wide apart, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting even harder at a deep angle. 

“Holy shit Liam! Goddd it feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.” I pleaded, gripping the sheets. 

“I’m almost there.” He breathed hard leaning down whispering in my ear, “You’re pussy is so tight. I wanna fucking cum inside you and I want you to cum for me. Cover my ten inch in your juice (Y/N).” I lost it at his words. I came immediately. I saw only black with flashes of white as I orgasmed hard. The world seemed to spin around me. He quickly followed and came inside me. I felt everything at an intensified rate. It was the best sex of my life. He rolled off lying next to me, his breathing becoming normal again. I rolled over and thought I caught a glimpse of someone outside the door. I looked back, but saw no one. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep, listening to his steady heart beat.

Zayn’s POV

That mother fucker. How come he’s the one that gets (Y/N)?! That was some of the hottest shit I’ve ever seen in my life. She was amazing. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I have to have her. I want her and she wants me. I know it’s true. I’m going to prove it.


	5. Perks of Being A Teacher

“Louis Tomlinson! I need to speak with you after class.” The bell rings releasing the other students. Louis slowly makes his way over to my desk. I look down at my lap smoothing my black pencil skirt before standing up. 

“Yes ma’am? What did you need to see me about?” he places his books down on my desk. 

“What exactly is this?” I walk around to the front of the desk standing in front of him, holding up his last test with a picture of what appears to be a woman bent over and a guy behind her doing some suggestive things. 

“Well, Ms. (Y/L/N), that’s you there,” he points at the woman, “and that’s me, there.” he points at the male figure. 

“Mhmm, and do you think that’s appropriate Louis?” I set the paper down stepping closer to him, my face only centimeters from his. 

“Probably not, but what are you going to do about it?” he smirks. My hands wrap around his throat lightly. 

“You’re going to be punished Mr. Tomlinson and I think I know the perfect way.” My hair cascades down my back as I remove my hair tie. His mouth drops in awe. My lips cover his kissing hard while his tongue snakes it’s way into my mouth. Pushing him back, he sits on the desk. “What do you fantasize about doing to me when you’re drawing those pictures Louis?” I unzip my skirt, slide it down, and kick it away. 

“This is exactly what I envision, Ms. (Y/L/N).” He reaches out.

“I don’t think so.” I take a step back. “Call me (Y/N).”

“OK, (Y/N). What are you going to do to me?”

“It’s what you’re going to do to me Louis. You’re a distraction in my class. Always causing a ruckus. I think I’m going to punish you by making you please me.” I smirk and take a step towards him. He reaches out again wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Please don’t make me do this.” He winks and I grip his hair in my fist pulling his head back. 

“Shut up. Don’t speak unless spoken to.” I pull him off the desk and push him down onto his knees. My panties come off and I stand above him. “Suck.” I command pointing to my sex. He grips my thighs quickly placing his lips against my clit. I press the back of his head as he begins sucking my clit, hard. “Mmm, yes. Right there, Louis. That’s a good boy.” 

“You taste so good (Y/N).” One finger slips inside of me, then two. My sex tightens in response. “So tight and so fucking wet.”

“Christ, Lou!” I cry out feeling my walls tighten. “Stop!” He slowly removes his fingers then tongue. “Now undress.” He slowly pulls his shirt over his head tossing it, then removes his socks and shoes. He removes his belt slowly and drops his jeans along with boxers. “Lay on the desk.” I point and he obeys. I keep my heels and shirt on as I climb onto the desk straddling him. My hand moves up and down his length. “Quite impressive.” Smirking, I begin to jack him off. His moans fill the room as his hard on grows stronger. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum.” His hand wraps around mine making me go faster. He groans and I can tell he’s close. I remove my hand and align his penis with my entrance, slowly sliding him into me. I press my hips down against his. His cock fills up every inch of me. “Fuck, (Y/N). You’re tight as hell.” My muscles constrict, a smirk forming across my face, antagonizing him. He grips my waist bouncing me hard. I cry out, my hands on his chest feeling him go in and out of me. 

“Yesss, fuck me good Louis.” I breathe hard leaning down to kiss him. My tongue slides over his and down his throat. Placing his fingers on my throbbing clit, he begins to rub in circles. I feel a tightening in my stomach. “I’m going to cum, but you have to cum first.” He stares up at me as I pick up the pace, bouncing faster then before. He moans louder before his cum shoots up inside of me. I lay against him slowly moving my hips in circles. The tightening in my stomach strikes again as I cum hard all over his dick. 

“Damn, that wasn’t punishment at all.” He grins and I cover his lips with mine once more. 

“Just wait till next time.” I wink at him before climbing off and returning my clothes to my body. I hand him his test paper and send him out of my classroom, knowing that I’ve definitely taught him a thing or two.


	6. Roman Holiday

Do you remember the taste of my lips that night  
I stole a bit of my mother’s perfume?  
Cause I remember when my father put his fist through the wall that separated the dining room///

I had just put the finishing touches of my makeup on. I went into my mother’s room to borrow her perfume. I sprayed it heavily between my thighs and a little spritz on my neck. I made my way down the staircase, a bathing suit hidden under my jeans and sweater. My father was arguing with my mother over something I couldn’t hear when suddenly his fist was in the wall. Tears streamed down my mother’s face as blood trickled over his knuckles. I quickly fled the scene, shutting the front door as quietly as possible before running full speed to the car. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, shifting the vehicle from park to drive. 

“Nothing. Let’s get out of here.” I sighed, leaning back against the headrest. He leaned over, attaching our lips. 

And I remember the fear in your eyes  
The very first time we snuck into the city pool  
Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath  
Didn’t know where we were running to  
But don’t look back///

We pulled into the furthest parking spot available. It was cold as fuck, but I didn’t care. I was the one who convinced Niall to go swimming in mid December. I grabbed the towels for both of us. I looked over at Niall as we approached the locked fence. His face was paler than usual and the sparkle in his eyes was gone. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” I mumbled. 

“Yeah, well, excuse me if I don’t feel like being hauled off to jail and having my parents come get me.” he replied. I rolled my eyes. Puffs of air could we be seen escaping our lips. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. No one’s going to jail.” I climbed over the fence and landed on the other side. “Well? You coming?” I asked as Niall didn’t move a muscle. 

Finally, after a long drawn out breath, he climbed over the gate as well. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.” he shook his head. 

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun!” I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me. Before I could even blink, I fell into the icy cold chlorine water. I screamed once I popped back up for air. Icicles were probably forming from my hair. Niall laughed his loud, throaty laugh. “Niall! What the fuck?!” I screamed, slinging the water at him. 

He jumped in next to me. I swung my legs over his shoulders and when he popped up, I was higher to the sky than before. 

“I can’t believe how fucking cold it is.” he shivered before dropping me into the water. I came up for air and wrapped my arms around his cold, wet neck. “Your nipples are showing.” he smirked and nodded towards my chest. I looked down to see the hard buds showing through my top. Niall tugged down the fabric and placed his lips around my nipple and sucked gently. I let a moan escape my throat as his lips went to my neck. He nibbled on the thin skin, leaving small hickies as he went. 

“Hey! What are you kids doing?” Bright beams of light blinded us as the offiicers shined their flashlights at us. 

“Oh shit!” Niall grabbed my hand, tugging me to the edge of the pool. We pulled ourselves up and out, grabbing our towels and giggling as we raced to the fence. The officers shouted from the other side as we hopped over and sprinted towards Niall’s Mustang. He cranked the engine and headed full speed out of the parking lot and onto the highway. 

Cause we’ll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We’ll be lacing the same shoes  
That we’ve worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we’re headstrong  
And our heart’s gone  
And the timing’s never right  
So for now let’s get away  
On a Roman holiday///

“I told you we would get caught!” he yelled, a look of sheer terror on his face. I laughed hard, holding my gut. 

“Oh come on, Ni. It was worth it wasn’t it?” I placed my hand on his shivering knee before reaching for the temperature controls and turning the heat to full blast. An Eagles song floated through the speakers as Niall tore down the dark highway. I gazed out the window at the empty fields that we passed. We lived in a small town with not much but farms and trees. “I don’t want to go back,” I sighed, wondering if my parents were still fighting and if they even gave a shit where I was. 

“We have to go back. Where else would we go?” he scoffed, turning the radio up louder. 

“Let’s just get away. We’ve got a tank full of gas; I’ve got a few gift cards. We’ll survive. It’ll be fun!” I poked his arm. 

“You’re crazy, ya know that?” he shook his head, smiling. 

“That’s why you love me.” I mumbled, tugging his earlobe with my teeth. 

We had switched sides. Niall in the passenger’s seat, and me now behind the wheel. I stared into the headlights of each car that passed. The white circles came once I looked back at the road. It was nice to expect something and know it would happen. How many true certainties are there in this world? Not many. 

I pulled up to a lonely motel on the side of the highway. ‘Sunny’s Motel: Where the Sun Always Shines’ the welcoming sign read. The green light for vacancy was on which was good since there probably wasn’t another place to stay for another hundred miles. “Niall, wake up,” I shook his shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” he stretched out his arms. 

“A motel. I’ve got enough cash to get us a room.” I turned off the car and stepped out, slamming the door shut. Niall got out on his side and the two of us walked into the main office. The girl standing at the counter looked about 23. She held a magazine in her hand and a bubble from her gum formed between her lips. She looked up at us after the doorbell signaled our entry. 

“You got an I.D.?” she asked. 

“Yes. Just one night, please.” I pulled out my driver’s license showing it to her. She looked between the two of us and raised an eyebrow. 

“What are two teenagers doing out here in the middle of nowhere at this time of the morning?" 

Niall shrugged, "Taking a holiday. Can we stay here or not?" 

She nodded, taking our cash in exchange for a key. "Room 313. Check out is 10 am.” She picked her magazine back up and popped another bubble. 

“She was a real treat wasn’t she?” Niall mumbled as he grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. A cloud of smoke surrounded his head. 

I shrugged. “I’m just glad she gave us a room.” I unlocked the door, the two of us walking in, Niall clearly ignoring the 'no smoking’ sign nailed to the wall. He plopped down on the queen size bed, puffing away his thoughts. I went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into the hot water. I rinsed my body and my hair, washing away the chlorine scent on my skin. After finishing, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into the main room. Niall had turned on the old timey television, a black and white episode of Andy Griffith on the screen. 

“I can’t believe that thing actually works.” I yawned, grabbing Niall’s tshirt and putting it on. He lay there in his boxers on top of the covers. There was an angelic glow around him that drew me in. I swung one leg over his torso, straddling him. He stubbed out his cigarette and placed his large hands on my thighs. “I’m glad you agreed to this." 

"Did I really have a choice?” He laughed, running his hands over my flesh. “So soft,” he mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip. I began to move my hips in a back and forth motion, gently rubbing my bare heat over his bulging cock. Only the thin material of his boxers separated us from the most intimate act. “God, you’re such a fucking tease.” He moaned, smacking the side of my ass. 

“If you want it, all you have to do is say so.” I purred. 

“I don’t have a condom.” he replied. 

“I don’t give a shit.” I kissed him hard, pulling the boxers down his legs and throwing them to the ground. He was fully naked underneath me. I let my eyes wander over his body; first, landing on his Adam’s apple then down to his torso. A small line of hair trailed down from his belly button to his member. I placed kisses down his stomach before taking him in my mouth. He emitted a throaty growl as I bobbed my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks. He was thick and long and perfect. He hit the back of my throat and tears sprang to my eyes. He gripped a fistful of my hair and began to thrust up into my mouth. I felt a quick twitch and a stream of hot cum filled my mouth. I swallowed every bit before licking the head of his cock clean. 

“Mm, good girl.” he softly petted my hair then flipped me onto my back, reconnecting our lips. I ran my hands down his sides, gripping at his waist. His hand snuck up the tshirt, pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned as they hardened at his touch. He thrusted into me causing my back to arch. He stilled, giving me a moment to adjust to the width of him. 

“Fuck,” I cursed. 

“Damn right,” he smirked, pulling his hips back and slamming into me. The sound of skin against skin filled the room. Niall’s hot breath fanned over my throat as he buried his face in my neck. I gripped the back of his hair and raised my hips to meet each of his thrusts. He slipped in and out of me, small moans falling from his lips. With each shaky breath, his thrusts became sloppier. “You’re so goddamn wet, babe.” he mumbled, “I can’t last much longer." 

"I’m almost there. Just please don’t stop.” I begged, wrapping both arms around his neck, my nipples brushing against his with the arch of my back. 

“Fuck!” he yelled as my walls tightened around him. I could feel his cock pulsing as my insides throbbed against him. 

“I’m gonna come, Niall.” I breathed heavily. He reached up, grabbing the top of the headboard, thrusting into me a few more times before we both exploded. I felt his release. His thick load interacted with my slick juices. I could feel them running down my inner thighs. 

“Oh fuck, princess.” he stilled before collapsing onto me. His head laid between my breasts, the both of us sweating profusely. “I love you." 

"I love you.” I replied, stroking his soft, blonde hair as we both drifted off to sleep. 

Could you imagine the taste of your lips if we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queens?  
Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs if you lied between my hips in the backseat///

We had left the motel later than the checkout time. The girl who we talked to the night before didn’t even come yelling at us to get out. We’d been on the road for about two hours now; only stopping for gas and doughnuts. It was getting close to lunch time and both of our stomachs were growling. “I think there’s a diner coming up. We should stop and eat." 

"Whatever you say, darlin’” he turned his head, looking at me. I leaned over, placing a wet kiss on his mouth. Sure enough, a classic diner rolled into view. Niall turned off the paved highway and into the gravel parking lot. We slipped out of the car and into the diner, sitting at a table in the back. “When do you plan on going back home?” he prodded. 

“Never.” I answered. 

“What? We have to go back at some point.” he continued looking over his menu. 

“I don’t. You can do what you want." 

"Don’t be that way." 

"What way?" 

"You know. The way you’re being. The way you always act like nothing’s impossible. The truth is you have to go back home and so do I." 

"I don’t have to do shit, Horan.” I felt my blood temperature rising, “You’re the one choosing to go back and be unhappy. Not me. I can make it better out here on my own than back home where I’m fucking miserable." 

"Get real, (Y/N). You wouldn’t last a day on your own. You need to face reality. Life isn’t like one of those stupid books you’re always reading." 

Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up my glass of water and threw it into his face. I stood up and walked out the front door. I waited outside, smoking a cigarette, waiting on him to follow me out. 

After a minute, he brushed past me, unlocking the Mustang and getting behind the wheel. I walked to the passenger side pulling the door handle. It didn’t budge. I waited for him to unlock the door, but he never did. "Unlock the fucking door, Niall.” I yelled. He ignored me, cranking the engine. “I said unlock the door!” I yelled, smacking my palm against the glass window. He switched the gear into reverse and backed out onto the empty highway. He didn’t even so much as look at me as he sped off. “Really?!” I threw my hands up. 

And just like that, he had abandoned me in the middle of nowhere. 

I imagine the tears in your eyes  
The very first night I’ll sleep without you  
And when it happens I’ll be miles away  
And a few months late  
Didn’t know where I was running to  
But I won’t look back///

I laid awake in my bed, wondering what she was doing. I had really fucked up by leaving her there. I hadn’t so much as gotten a text from her. I felt tears forming along my lower lash line. It took me eight hours to get back home. With each passing hour of the drive, I regretted my actions more and more. She would never forgive me. I picked up my phone and tried to call her. 

No answer. Fuck! I had really screwed up. 

—

I never did go back home and I never did return Niall’s calls. What was the point? He had shown his true colors. Two months had passed and my belly began to show. The patrons at the diner would ask me when I was due. “September. How did you know?” I’d ask. 

“All mothers can tell, dear.” the women would reply. I wondered if one day I’d be able to scope out a pregnant girl at just two months without offending her. 

Of course the baby was Niall’s, but as far as I was concerned, he didn’t deserve to see her. I got a job at the diner and continued to stay at the motel. It was lonely, but it was better than being home. Even if it meant I didn’t have Niall.

One day a small family came in that caught my attention. The parents were young and the kids were small. Two or three years old maybe. I watched as they interacted with their children. I instinctively placed my hand to my stomach. Was I really making the right decision? Probably not. But who was going to tell me any differently? No one. I had no one. 

We’ll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We’ll be lacing the same shoes  
That we’ve worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we’re headstrong  
And our heart’s gone  
And the timing’s never right  
But for now let’s get away  
On a Roman holiday///

I drove along the empty road for what felt like forever. I had to find her and tell her how badly I fucked up. I knew I was going to have to beg for her forgiveness. She was stubborn, but I loved that about her. That day at the diner was the biggest regret of my life. I overreacted, but my foolish pride got the best of me. I passed the motel we’d stayed at. I saw a figure on the horizon. It was probably just a wild animal of some kind, but as I neared I saw who it was. Her. 

I slammed on the brakes and they ground into the pavement. I threw the gear into park and got out quickly. “(Y/N)!” I yelled, picking up the pace and running to envelop her. I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her small frame. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held her against my chest. She smelled like heaven. I’d missed her so much.

“What are you doing here?” she looked up at me. 

“I came to find you. Please, (Y/N), I’m so fucking sorry for leaving you. I’m such a dick. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but please. I just want to be with you.” I sniffed, wiping my eyes. 

“I’m sorry too, Ni.” she put her hand in mine. I squeezed it.

“Two months. Two fucking months I left you stranded here. I should’ve came for you sooner.”

“It’s ok. Really. I needed to be alone.” I reassured him. “I needed to find myself. You know how stubborn I am. Even if you had came back it would’ve been too soon.”

“I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea.” he shook his head.

“I missed you too. We missed you.”

“We?” he tilted his head in confusion.

I nodded. “I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widened at the sudden news. It was going to be tough. We were only 19, but if anyone could handle it, it was us. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting my feet off the dirt. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him as hard as I could. I knew we were going to be okay.

Feet first, don’t fall  
Or we’ll be running again  
Keep close, stand tall.


	7. Haunting Me

Keep on haunting me///

☤Memories of him won’t leave my mind. When I lay in bed all I picture is him. Sometimes I imagine he’s right next to me. And things are the way they once were. 

I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I’m possessed  
You put a fever inside me  
And I’ve been cold since you left///

☤Nothing has been the same since he left. That one little fight that became something bigger than the two of us. I didn’t mean to hit him. My anger got the best of me. When he put his hand to his cheek, I knew I had fucked up royally. We had something more beautiful than words can describe. He packed his beat up suitcase for the final time and never looked back.

I’ve got a boyfriend now and he’s made of gold///

☤When Michael came into my life, I thought I was completely over Niall. He made me laugh; he made me smile. He had everything I needed to fill the void. Still, he didn’t do the same things for me that Niall did. He would never be enough for me. He couldn’t love me the way Niall had. I was using him and we both knew it. 

☤When I first met Niall, I knew he was the one. He said his feelings were mutual. We stayed up into the early morning talking about our future plans. After he was done touring with his band, we would get engaged; buy a home and raise our children. Or if we decided not to have children, we would have a fenced in yard with multiple canine companions. Everything was planned until it wasn’t. When I couldn’t hold in my anger anymore. Every time he said, ‘I have to leave for a few weeks.’ I should have been stronger. I should have been strong enough for the both of us.

And you’ve got your own mistakes in a bed at home  
I’m hoping you could save me now but you break and fold  
You’ve got a fire inside but your heart’s so cold///

☤He was pictured with a new girl almost every night. A different city, a different fuck. The first time it happened, I waved it off as a one time thing.

☤The second time, I buried my sorrow in the bottom of a bottle. I did a stupid thing after that. I called him multiple times. I bombarded him with text messages. It took awhile for him to respond, but he did; eventually. After my second bottle and my twentieth call, he rang me. 

☤“Stop calling me! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

☤“What’s wrong with me?!” I screamed, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I gave you every thing, Niall!” I hiccuped and sobbed; fat tears rolling out of my puffy, swollen eyes and down my red enflamed cheeks. “I need you, Niall. I need you here. Now.”

‘Cause I’ve done some things that I can’t speak  
And I’ve tried to wash you away but you just won’t leave  
So won’t you take a breath and dive in deep  
‘Cause I came here so you’d come for me///

☤Once he’d hung up, I didn’t expect to hear another word. Instead he shocked both of us; showing up at my flat. The harsh knocks on the door before I ripped it open, practically pulling the chain lock off the wall. His hands were around my throat then, his lips on mine. They were wet and swollen. All the blood was drawn to them. I sank my teeth into his neck, sucking a harsh bruise to the surface of the skin. His hands roamed my body. Down my back and along my spine. He cupped my ass while I undid his jeans, pushing them down. 

☤Suddenly, his hands were under my tshirt. He went to pull down my bottoms, but found I wasn’t wearing any. His hand was between my thighs, his fingers slipping between the folds of my heat. 

☤“So wet,” he breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I kissed along his jawline as two of his fingers slipped inside of me. I gasped at the feeling as he began to pump them in and out, coating them with my natural lubricant. 

☤He quickly spun me, pressing me hard against the wall. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his thick member. I cried out, having forgotten just how big he was in the last few months. He waited until I had stilled before thrusting deep and hard. He rocked his hips into mine, his hands sliding from my elbows down my forearms before placing them against the wall on either side of my head. Our fingers intertwined and our hearts raced. 

☤He was all I needed. Without him, I crumbled. 

I’m begging you to keep on haunting  
I’m begging you to keep on haunting me  
I’m begging you to keep on haunting  
I know you’re gonna keep on haunting me///

☤His thrusts became sloppy as I tightened around him. I was throbbing and he was pulsing. Both of us quickly coming undone. 

☤“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

☤“I’m sorry too.” he said. We both released, our bodies no longer able to hold out. 

We walk as tall as the skyline  
And we have roots like the trees  
But then your eyes start to wander  
'Cause they weren’t looking at me  
You weren’t looking for me///

☤He strayed. I should have known that we couldn’t start over. No matter how hard we tried there was a crack in the wall that was possible to fix, but we didn’t know how to patch it. We weighed each other down and over time we fell into quick sand only to find ourselves pulling the other out by a very thin rope. 

'Cause I’ve done some things that I can’t speak  
And I’ve tried to wash you away but you just won’t leave  
So won’t you take a breath and dive in deep  
'Cause I came here so you’d come for me///

☤It didn’t stop the repetitive cycle. Here we are again, back in the same situation. We hurt each other over and over again. We fuck each other over and then we fuck each other. The vicious cycle destined to repeat itself. The chain was pulled repeatedly, but it couldn’t be broken. 

☤Despite countless attempts to leave, we found ourselves back inside each other. A beautifully broken love. An unseeable end. A never ending story.

I’m begging you to keep on haunting  
I’m begging you to keep on haunting me  
I’m begging you to keep on haunting  
I know you’re gonna keep on haunting me///


	8. Killing Vows

I could see red, white, and blue lights flashing through the window. My gun was drawn as I made my way down the dark hallway. It was so cold I could see my breath. My flashlight had fallen somewhere along the way so I let my fingers run along the cinder block walls. 

“Look who it is.” A soft voice whispered. I turned sharply on my heels bringing my gun directly to his face. “Listen Agent, drop the gun. Maybe I’ll let you live.” 

“You’re not going to kill me, Niall.” I shook my head, lowering my weapon. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Do you really think you’re the right person to decide that?”

“It’s just a matter of time, Niall. The FBI, SWAT, and everyone else has this place surrounded. You’re not going to make it out of here alive.”

“If there’s one thing you should know babe, I always make it out alive.”

—–

“Wake up, Niall. You’re going to be late for work.” I shook him lightly.

“Mm, what if I don’t wanna get up? What if I want to stay here with you?”

“Wellll then I guess that’s up to you, but I can’t stay. I’ve got work to do.”

Suddenly, his arms were around my waist pulling me down onto the bed with him. I laughed as he brought his palm down against my ass with a loud smack. “Mm, I love these tight little pants ye wear for work.” he said, referring to the black dress pants i was wearing. 

“Are you making fun of my work outfit?” I stood back up, flattening down my blazer. 

“Not at all. I love your clothes. Makes you look like a respectable, young woman.” he nods with a stern expression on his face. I roll my eyes and grab my coat from the bed post. 

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner at Lela’s right? 8 o'clock?" 

"See you then, babe.” he turned back over onto his stomach, the covers barely covering his bare ass. Niall liked to sleep nude. Of course, I never complained about it. He barely had an ass, but either way it was all mine and we both knew I had enough for the two of us. 

I made my way downtown, slowly weaving in and out of traffic in my beaten down Camry. Niall always complained about the state of my car and how it ‘junked up the driveway’. I was a bit more frugal than him and his brand new Audi A5 coupe. Anytime we went somewhere we definitely had to take his car which I didn’t mind. I just needed mine to get me to work and back. I had a car at work, why should I waste my money on a new one? 

People always asked me what Niall did for work. 'He’s a real estate agent’ I would tell them with enthusiasm. When some of our first friends started looking for a house they enlisted on the help of Niall Horan. For some reason they decided to go another route and pick someone else. Apparently he just was too invested in other clients home searches. 

I pulled up to the building on Dearborn Street. When I walked into that office two years ago, I knew it was where I wanted to work. As I started up my computer, Robb walked in. 

“Good morning sir,” I stood up from my chair, “What do we have this morning?” I asked.

“Morning, Agent Thorne. The Chicago PD seem to have gotten their hands on a dealer over on Banks Street. I want you to head over there and see what information you can find about this supplier." 

I nodded my head, "Of course, sir. I’ve already got a plan to extract the information.” I quickly gathered my folders. They were already scattered across my desk from last night. This was one of the biggest cases we’d ever had, at least in my time of being with the squad. 

“I know out of everyone, you can get him to talk.” Agent Robb encouraged me. 

“Yes, sir. I will. Don’t worry. We’re going to get this fucker."


	9. Alive

I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this or not. Everything that had happened the past few days was lingering in my mind. Could I really just let it go for one night? Yes. I had to. I stepped into the club with my best girlfriend. My ears filled with music. There was a massive crowd of people on the dance floor meaning I had to make my way to the bar first.

Let’s make this fleeting moment last forever

I ordered a shot of tequila. The bartender happily obliged, providing me with salt and a lime. I let my eyes wander around the room as I started to sway my hips very slowly to the music. I looked to my left then to my right. A pair of eyes caught mine. They were a beautiful blue, my favorite eye color. He was watching me intently as I quickly downed the shot. 

“Hey! Are you ready to dance now?” My best friend grabbed my arm. I nodded my head then looked back to my right, but the man was gone.

So, tell me what you’re waiting for?

I’m gonna keep it frozen here forever,

There’s no regretting anymore.

She took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. “Just forget all about your ex and let’s have a good time! I know you love this song!” She started to move her hips to the beat. I do love this song…

It’s worth the wait, even so far away.

I’m making the night mine until the day I die

No lights to brake when you’re hanging by fate

You know what it feels like when you’re dancing blind

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled.

I know what it feels like

The room lit up with colorful laser lights flashing off of every surface. I felt a pair of hands clasp my waist. The tequila was starting to get to me and I didn’t turn to look; I just began to grind my ass into his crotch. Filthy beats blared over the speakers. Controlling myself was becoming harder and harder, but i didn’t want to be controlled. I wanted to let loose, wanted to feel something other than the pain my ex had caused when he dumped me only a day ago. 

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive

After grinding my ass into the stranger for what seemed like eternity, I realized he had left me. I began to dance alone. It was as if I was the only one in the room. No one could stop me. I opened my eyes, having shut them while getting lost in my own moves. They landed once again on the same guy from the bar. I continued to sway my hips as he made his way to me. 

Meet me under shining lights,

I’ve been waiting right here all my life

The beautiful, bottle blonde stood before me. I couldn’t help but to grip his hand in mine. His other hand gripped my waist and I grinded against him. 

“What’s your name princess?” I was thrown off by his thick, Irish accent. I’d never met anyone from Ireland before. I stared at his lips, noticing the way they moved with each word. 

“My name’s (Y/N).” I stole a glance up into his eyes. 

Feelings you can’t deny that you’re living, open up your eyes

And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter

“That’s a beautiful name. What are you doing after this huh?” A grin spread across his face. His smile made me smile. 

“Not sure. Why? Did you have something in mind?” I teased him, running my index finger down his chest. A laugh escaped his lips as he grabbed my hand leading it down to his bulge. My eyes widened. He continued to laugh at my bewildered expression.

“I was thinking we could get outta here. Go back to my place or something.” 

Come on make me feel until the pain don’t matter

Every second here makes my heart beat faster

This wasn’t something I normally did. Ever. I never did this. Was I really considering it? He was just so good looking, and I was so hurt from the breakup. There’d been a permanent squeezing in my chest since (Y/Ex/N) dumped me. I finally felt that squeezing loosen now that I was with this boy. “That’s silly. I don’t even know your name. How can you expect me to go home with you?” I smirked.

“The name’s Niall, and if you don’t want to go then just say so. I know you want to though.” He smirked right back. I nodded my head in response. He took my hand and led me out of the club and into a taxi. 

Finally think I found what I’m chasing after.

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.

His flat was quite large. I could tell he lived alone. It was poorly decorated with nothing but clothes covering the floor. He shut and locked the door quickly taking off his jacket before taking mine. I watched as he placed them both on the coat rack. I stood with my hands clasped behind my back. “Do ya want something to eat?” He asked. I bit my lip, shaking my head no. “I think I know what you want to eat. I can tell. Your eyes are so dark. That tequila really did a number on you huh?” He stood in front of me, placing his hand on my chin, lifting so my lips met his. They were perfect lips. They tasted of beer and, for some reason, cotton candy. His tongue pressed against my closed lips, asking for entrance. I slowly let him in, feeling his tongue graze against mine. 

His hands were all over me. First on my waist, then my ass, then thighs. I pressed my body hard against his, winding my fingers into his hair. It was so thick. What else was thick? I wondered. I let my hand reach down to his crotch. I could feel his erection through the dark denim. Yepp, he was definitely packing down there. Niall’s hands slid under my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his solid waist and back. “I’m going to make you feel really good, babe.” I kept my eyes fixed on his as he walked us into his bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and my body bounced up a few times. The alcohol in my system caused me to let out a few giggles as he began taking off his polo and jeans. “What’s so funny?” He grinned. I shook my head, covering my mouth. Even the alcohol couldn’t make me feel good about the way my eyes squinted up when I smiled really big. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, moving my hand away and holding it next to my head. “Don’t cover your smile. It’s beautiful. I thought so the second I saw you walk into Cru.” I couldn’t help but blush at his compliment. He was making me feel so good. I knew I had to return the favor. 

“Lay on your back.” I commanded. He did as told, placing his hands behind his head. I trailed kisses from his neck, down his chest and to abs. I ran my fingers down his happy trail and stopped at his pelvic bone. His boxers still concealed his hard on. I squeezed his balls lightly the fabric, teasing him by licking up the underside of his dick, the briefs separating my wet mouth from his actual skin. A groan escaped his lips. 

“Stop teasing or you’ll regret it.” I smirked up at him then slowly slid down his boxers, letting his erection slap against his stomach. I pumped my hand up and down his shaft several times, planting kisses on his thighs. I felt the precum on his tip. That was my sign. I flicked my tongue across his head. He reached down gripping my hair. “Suck. Please.” He begged and I couldn’t deny him. I took him in my mouth, bobbing my head slow at first then picking up speed. He was huge. I felt my jaw tightening up as I struggled to fit his width in my tiny mouth. He gripped my head suddenly, forcing himself down my throat. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as he took full control, face fucking me. I kept a firm grip on his thighs as he thrust in and out of my mouth. His facial expressions showed he was enjoying every minute of it. I gagged as he hit the very back of my throat and he came instantly. I swallowed quickly and leaned back taking deep breaths. 

Apparently, he didn’t have time for breathing. Niall grabbed the tops of my arms and pushed me back against the mattress. He quickly pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. Next, he undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs along with my panties. He hovered over me, lining himself up with my entrance. “This might hurt a bit. You’ve probably never had anyone near as big as me.” He winked and I rolled my eyes.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive

I cried out as he slammed into me. “Jesus Christ!” I squeezed his biceps, digging my nails in. He grunted before pulling back and thrusting again, harder than the first time. “Niall! Let me adjust, please!” I cried out again. He stayed still for what didn’t seem long enough before thrusting again. This time it wasn’t as bad. I sighed in relief and he began to pick up his pace, letting his head hang low, his warm breath hitting my chest. I eased up my grip on his arms as I saw spots of blood escaping the deep claw marks I’d put into them. I ran my hands up over his shoulders, to neck, then cheeks, holding his face in my hands. He let his gaze wander up to meet mine. I could see nothing but pure lust in those eyes at first, but was now starting to see a bit of his playful side as a grin spread across his lips. He leaned down kissing me hard, his hand wrapped my around my boob. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight.” He moaned, his breathing became much more rapid. I felt myself tightening up around him as his thrusts became sloppy. “I’m fucking close babe.” 

“Me too.” I breathed hard, arching my back. He wrapped one arm around my lower back holding me in position. His tip grazed over my g spot with each thrust and I felt myself losing control. He came hard inside me, my muscles squeezing his cock. I let go and released all over him. We rode out our highs together and I gripped a fistful of his hair. He slowed down and pulled out, rolling onto his back. A moment of silence passed between us before I decided it was time to go. I got up and instantly my legs wobbled beneath me. 

“Fucked you good didn’t I?” He chuckled. I nodded, putting my clothes back on. He watched me with a satisfied look on his baby face. 

“Well, thanks for that. It was really nice meeting you.” I grabbed my clutch.

“Yeah, uhm, you too. Wait, before you go, let me give you my number.” He hopped off the bed and wrote his number on a piece of paper. I smiled back at him.

“I’ll know who to call next time then.” I winked. 

“Yeah. Call me anytime, babe. I really enjoyed myself.” He winked back before letting me out.

I tried to tell my heart that nothing else was going to happen between us, but my mind kept fantasizing. I would definitely text him sometime. Maybe he could be something special. 

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive


	10. Hanging On

You know we can get away

Because I’m calling your name…

Everyday I feel this pain

But you just turn and walk away…

I beg him to take me with him. He won’t let me though. This is the billionth time he’s turned me down. Every time he leaves me I feel a burning in my chest. My heart is on fire and nothing can stop it. If he didn’t leave me maybe this could work, but it isn’t working, and that’s the problem.

“Niall, please! Why won’t you just let me come with you? I don’t understand.” I shake my head, placing it in my hands. I press my finger tips against my temples. 

“It just isn’t a good idea. I don’t want you to come. It’ll only cause problems.” My heart feels like it’s being held in the hands of a giant. Squeezing and releasing over and over. He walks out the door, bag in hand. I sink to the floor. 

Nooooo….

I bang my fists on the floor, screams of frustration escaping my lips. 

I just can’t keep hanging on

To you and me…

I just don’t know what is wrong

With you and me….

This is the last time I’m going to do this. Not anymore. I won’t be left here all alone. This is a mistake wasting my life with him. He could never love me as much as I love him. Everything is spinning around me. I feel drugged. Why can’t he take me? It just doesn’t make any sense. He’s doing something behind my back. I know it. This isn’t right. He walks back in for his other bag.

Touch me and then turn away

And put your hands into the flame…

Tell me if you feel this pain

Cause I don’t want to be a ball and chain, nooo…

He looks at me. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I can’t take you with me on this one?”

“Because I don’t believe you, Niall. There’s someone else. I know there is. That’s why you won’t take me. You want to be with other girls, not me. So just end this and make it stop.”

“Make what stop?” He stands in front of me, placing his palm on my cheek.

“This hurt, this pain. All I can think about is you being gone. I’ll just be here for six months without you. It’s not fair to me, Ni.” 

“Nothing’s ever fair to you. You don’t understand that this is my career! You can’t always get what you want! It’s about me too!” I slap him. I didn’t mean to. His eyes turn to flames as he pulls away from me. Tears pool in my eyes. 

“I…I’m sorry. It was just a reaction.” I stare at the ground, “I know it’s not all about me. I just don’t understand why you can’t take me. Just this once? I’m sick of being the only one who cares. I’m sick of you taking advantage of me and not realizing what I do for you. This relationship is one sided. You get everything you want and I get nothing. You get your tours, your friends, your groupies, and I get this fucking flat all to myself. This isn’t the way I want to live my life. Always being your little bitch that’s just around when you’re bored.” His face sinks and a new look of pain fills his eyes, the fire gone. 

“That’s really how you feel?” he whispers.

“Yes. Yes it is.” He shakes his head. 

“No. I don’t accept that. I know I’ve made you feel more than that.” He is right. That’s just how I’m feeling in this moment, in a lot of moments though. I have no control over anything in our lives. He leaves, I stay. That’s how it is. “That makes me feel like down right shit! After everything I’ve given you, done for you. Then you throw this in my face because I told you no! You can’t stop living your life, bettering yourself, staying in school and studying. Being with your friends and family… For what? For me? No. I won’t have it!” He grips the tops of my arms hard, shaking me slightly. Tears spill and slide down my cheeks. 

I just can’t keep hanging on 

To you and me…

I just don’t know what is wrong…

“It doesn’t even matter.” I shake my head. 

“I don’t understand. What is wrong with you? You’ve never acted like this. What’s going on? Just tell me.” he sighs. I can’t tell him. I can’t. Tell him that I cheated? And the reason I don’t trust him is because I don’t trust myself? I have to tell him. I can’t keep lying. 

“I slept with Liam.” 

Moments of silence pass between us. Say something. Please. Anything. I beg for him to speak in my head. The look on his face is unreadable. It isn’t anger, it isn’t hurt. It isn’t…anything. Nothing. He walks to the bedroom grabbing his other bag. “Niall…” I reach out as he passes by me. He lets my hand touch him, but makes no reaction to it. It’s as if I’m not here to him. Like a ghost. I follow him into the bedroom. I wrap my hand around his bicep. “I know it doesn’t help, but I am sorry.” I look into his eyes, but he doesn’t dare look back. He fumbles around with the zipper trying to close the suitcase. If he leaves now, he’ll never come back. Never. 

Something sparks in him and he quickly slaps my hand off his arm. “Don’t ever touch me again.” he growls. I take a step back, but it’s too late. He shoves me against the wall, holding his arm across my throat. “You think I care that you cheated on me, huh? I don’t. I can have any girl I want and some stupid litte slut like you, fucking my best friend, I can have a girl like you in a second. But you were supposed to be different!” He smashes his fist against the wall beside my head. I whimper and flinch, expecting him to hit me. He laughs and backs away. “I’m not going to hit you. No. I would never give you the satisfaction of that.” he smirks. “Get your shit packed and get out. You better not be here when I get back.” 

“Niall, please! Let’s just talk about this! Please.” I plead with him. He wraps his arm around my lower back, pulling me against him. 

“This is the last time you’ll ever see me. I hope you enjoyed your fling with Liam. I really do.” he kisses my forehead before letting go. 

He’s gone. I knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad. I know Niall though. There’s no way he’ll ever forgive me. I hear my phone buzz. I quickly make my way over to our nightstand, picking it up. It’s Niall. What could he possibly have to say? I opened the message. There were flames engulfing a picture of us from our first date. He always kept it in his wallet. He said it was his favorite picture of us. Used to say.

I just can’t keep hanging on

To you and me…


	11. Good Things To Come

Everyone was running wild backstage. It was insane. My nerves started to kick in, then I felt a hand on the small of my back. “You’re going to do great baby.” Niall breathed in my ear, giving it a small nip. I giggled and turned around. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so princess.” He kissed my forehead and I heard them announce my entrance. I walked across the stage waving to the cheering audience. I shook Jimmy Fallon’s hand and took a seat on the comfy chair.

“Wow! Can you guys believe it?! We have the infamous (Y/N) here tonight!” The crowd erupts into another round of applause. “Now, (Y/N), we have so much to talk to you about. First off, you have your first single out and it’s number one in 27 countries.” 

“Yes, yes it is.” I nod my head, smiling.

“How excited are you about that?”

“I’m so excited! You have no idea!” I clasp my hands together, grinning ear to ear. “This is all I’ve ever wanted in life and now it’s finally happening!” 

“All you’ve ever wanted, huh? Now what about your boyfriend, Niall Horan?” He winks at the audience as they scream and cheer for Niall.

“Of course, Niall. He is everything I’ve ever wanted in a relationship. He is…my rock. He’s the one that helped me with this song and without him I wouldn’t be here.” I looked behind me, seeing him in the wings giving me a thumbs up. 

“Well, how about we bring him out?!” The audience screams and I feel my eardrums beginning to burst. Niall walks out on the stage with his cocky smile, waving at everyone. I see a few girls in the crowd crying and even one pass out. Shit. I remember when I wanted to do the same. Niall sat next to me and reached over gripping my hand. He leaned forward shaking Jimmy’s hand. “Nice to see ya, Niall. How’ve you been?!” 

“Oh, I’ve been great! Just doing the tour and having my princess there opening for us has been incredible.” He squeezes my hand. 

“You two seem definitely in love. When’s the wedding?” He laughs along with the audience. My cheeks burn red as Niall and I haven’t even been dating that long. My eyes darted to his face, but he kept his fixed on Jimmy.

“It’s definitely in the future. (Y/N) is the love of my life. I can’t imagine living my life without her.” The crowd erupts in awws and sighs.

“We’ll all be waiting for that day! We would love to hear your new song. Are you two ready to perform for us?” 

“Definitely! Let’s do this!” Niall grabbed his guitar from the wings and we both settled onto a pair of bar stools. My hand was sweating and there was an imprint of the microphone forming in my palm as I squeezed tight. Nervous butterflies flew in my stomach. 

“This is a song Niall and I wrote together and it’s the first time we’ll be singing it live and the first time anyone will hear it.” The crowd clapped and cheered before quieting down for our duet. Our voices blended and harmonized perfectly. I looked over at Niall and instantly felt the butterflies disappear and a new feeling wash over me. I reached over, setting my hand on his thigh. I kept my head straight ahead hitting each of the high notes. As the song came to an end, Niall gripped his guitar in one hand and mine in the other. We got up, bowing for the audience. Niall turned to me wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me hard. I didn’t think it was possible for the fans to get louder, but they did. 

“That’s our show everybody! Thank you all!” Jimmy closed the show. Niall took me backstage and into our shared dressing room for the night.

“What was that with your hand on my thigh in the middle of the song? Did you want me to mess up or something?” He raised a brow. 

“No baby. I just needed to touch you then.” I smiled up at him. 

“You know just what that does to me, doll. You’re lucky I didn’t snatch you off that stool and mouth fuck you right there on the stage.” I giggled at the idea.

“That’s crazy Niall. There’s no way I could’ve turned you on that much.” I blushed.

“But you did. You were incredible. You rocked it so hard babe.” His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him, nuzzling my hair. “We will get married one day and it’ll be the best day of my life.”

“Mine too, Ni. Besides the day I met you.” He smiled in response and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

“There’s only good things to come, princess.”


	12. Suit and Tie

Niall walked through the door looking sharp in his suit and tie. He laid his briefcase down on the counter and loosened his tie. “Hey babe. Where the fuck’s my dinner? I don’t smell anything cooking.”

“Well, Niall, I…”

“Well Niall what?! I go to work all day long and you can’t even make me fucking dinner?! Jesus Christ what are you here for then?!” he walked to the bedroom and slammed the door. I stood there not in complete shock as I was used to Niall’s temper and anger management issues. Also, his need to control and be the dominant, screaming, masculine man. Well, not tonight. I’m not going to let him boss me around tonight. No I didn’t make him a fucking dinner since our son was sick all day. Fuck him.

I was going to make him feel something tonight though…

“Baby? Please unlock the door.” I banged my fist against it multiple times. I stood there a moment before the door flew open. He stood there, glaring at me. His gaze fell down to the apron around my waist.

“I thought I fucking told you to only wear that when you’re cookin’, ya dumb bitch.” he reached down ripping it from around my waist. I looked up at him too shocked to speak. I reached up and slapped him hard across the face. His head turned to the right as a faint red outline of my hand graced his cheek. I didn’t wait for his reaction, but instead pushed him backwards, the back of his knees hitting the bed and putting him flat on his back. 

“Don’t you ever dare do that again, Niall. I don’t know who you think you’re dealing with, but I’m not taking that shit now or ever.” He propped up on his elbows not uttering a word. I pulled my shirt over my head and stepped out of my skirt standing only in my bra and panties. “I’m going to punish you tonight for the way you’ve acted. Trying to be a big, tough boy. I don’t think so.” I straddle him, gripping his tie. His beautiful blue eyes burned a hole through mine. The intensity between us was vastly apparent. I kissed him hard and his hands automatically went to my ass, squeezing and smacking. 

“Oh yeah? So you’re going to teach me a lesson eh?” I nodded my head and unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders. His big hands reached up, unclasping my bra and dropping it to the floor. I pushed his shoulders back hard, holding him against the mattress. His fingers found their way into my underwear, stroking my clit. Two can play this game. 

I undid his belt and snatched his dress pants down, his dick hard as a rock, slapping against his stomach. I pumped him fast in my hand, stifling a moan from him. I kept going as profanities slipped from his mouth and his fingers fell away from my clit. I had no intention of pleasuring him with my mouth. I removed my hand and slid my thong off. I teased him, running his head up and down my slit and circling my entrance with the tip. “You bitch. You’re gonna pay for this. Put it in already.” he moaned and gripped my upper thighs. I knew there were going to be bruises the next day from his firm grip. Slowly, I slid down onto his shaft. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt him fill me up entirely with his massive length. He groaned and squeezed my thighs even harder. I began to bounce up and down, my hands on his chest. “Ahhh yes. So fucking tight. Faster.” 

“Faster what?” I slowed down, drawing out the teasing.

“Faster! Now!” 

“No no no. That’s not right.” I smirked.

“Faster. Please.” he begged of me. I did as asked and bounced faster and harder up and down, up and down. He was so thick. His hands snaked their way to my breasts squeezing then pulling my nipples. I felt my stomach tightening as he hit my g spot each time I took him all the way in. I had to hold out and make him cum first. I work my hips harder, moving back and forth. It was his weakness. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna cum.” he breathed hard. He moved his hands back down to my waist, gripping hard. I leaned forward from the intense pain his hands were causing me. I refused to let him win. I bounced as hard as I could. Three seconds later I felt his warm liquids fill me up. I quickly rolled off, refusing him the satisfaction of making me orgasm. “The hell was that?!” I shrugged in response. “Oh no. You’re going to let me pleasure you. You can’t get away with that. I’m going to fuck you so hard I swear to God.” he muttered and picked me up, pulling me off the bed and pressing me against the wall. My back was to him. His hands ran up my hips to waist and then to boobs. He bit my neck hard, breaking skin. 

“Fuck, Niall!” I shouted. He placed his hand over my mouth, muffling the other choice words I had for him. I felt the tip of his cock at my wet entrance. I knew what was going to happen. I felt him slip back into my already sensitive pussy. He began to thrust upwards, one hand wrapped around my stomach and the other hand still over my mouth. I gasped and moaned. He removed his hand from my mouth and slapped my ass, hard. I felt the sting of his palm against my bare skin. A small cry escaped my lips. I knew he was grinning behind me. My knees begin to buckle as his thrusts became harder each time. He reached down rubbing my clit fast side to side and I couldn’t take it any longer. My legs could no longer support me and I began to sink to the floor, but Niall caught me quickly and turned me around tossing me onto the bed in one swift motion,putting me on my back. 

“You want me to eat you don’t you, slut? Not making my dinner,” He shook his head. “That’s just unacceptable.” He spread my legs far and slammed back into me. I moaned his name. My stomach tightened and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer at all. His thrusts became sloppy meaning he wasn’t going to either. Suddenly, my vision went black and bursts of white flashed in my mind. I came hard and so did he. He kept thrusting as we rode out our orgasms together. Ragged breathing was all that could be heard. He pulled out and laid next to me. “Next time, you better have my dinner ready.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to make you dinner again.” I shook my head. “Not if the sex is like this every time I don’t.” He smirked and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. 

“Whatever you say princess. Don’t let it happen again though, seriously.”


	13. Late Night Twitcam

“Ok, we’ll take one more fan question. One more!” Niall laughs holding up one finger. I glance over at him, my legs crossed on the bed, hands clasped and in my lap. A question pops up on the screen and we both burst into laugher. 

“I’ll read this one, Niall.” He nods his head grinning like a child. “User onedroxmehard asked, ‘What is your favorite sex position?’ Wellll, I think I can answer for the both of us when I say we quite enjoy missionary.” Niall begins stroking my hair. 

“Yeah, I love the feeling of being close to my princess. Now, I think that’s enough sex questions for tonight. Thanks for watching us, we love you all!” He gives a thumbs up to the camera as I blow imaginary kisses to the screen and we both wave goodbye. He exits out of the Twitcam. 

I lay my head back against the cold pillow. “Mm baby that was one long session.” He lays next to me on his side, his arm draped over my stomach intertwining his fingers with mine. 

“Mhmm. It was, but now we’re all alone and it’s late and I’m horny.” he says. I laugh at him and kiss his nose. 

“I think we can fix that.” I slowly slip my hand under the band of his sweatpants, palming his bulge through his briefs. 

“Mmm, (Y/N). You always know what to do.” His cock gets ever harder as I kiss his lips. I roll on top pulling down his sweats and briefs far enough so his erection slips out. 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Niall. I can’t believe how hard you’ve gotten.” I shake my head as I lean down between his legs licking from the base to the tip. He lets out a moan as I take him in my mouth, my hand around the top. I suck him hard glancing up at him seeing his eyes closed and his mouth agape. I let his cock hit the back of my throat as I feel him cum. I swallow it all. “That was fast.” I raise my eyebrows and he grins back. 

“I’m sorry baby. I just couldn’t help myself. You’re too damn good.” He wraps his hand around the back of my neck pulling me to him crashing his lips into mine. I lay on top of him kissing back. His hand snakes its way around my waist gently pulling me off of him and putting me on my back. He climbs on top sliding my shorts down and off, reaching between my thighs and rubbing my cunt through my red lace thong.

“No teasing. Just fucking.” I push my own panties down and kick them off. His piercing blue eyes gaze into mine. He runs the tip and down my soaking wet slit. I moan his name and bite down lightly on my index finger. Niall lets out a throaty growl and slides his hard cock into me. 

He slips and slides in and out of me picking up speed with each thrust. His cock is so huge, I never can figure out how it fits. I moan his name as he pumps hard in and out. His hips slam into mine repeatedly. “Oh, fuck (Y/N). You’re fucking soaked.”

“Only for you, Ni.” I breathe heavily running my finger tips down his neck and chest to the gap between his pecs. Hearing me breathe his nickname took him to a new high. I begin to reach mine as well feeling the tip of his cock repeatedly hit my g spot. “I’m about to cum. Cum with me.” I rest my hand on his shoulder as I feel myself let go and spiral into an intense orgasm. I feel him cum straight up into me. 

“Fuck!” he moans my name and rests his head between my breasts kissing the side. I run my fingers through his hair my other arm wrapped around his back holding him tight against me. 

After lying that way for a few minutes I push him off and sit up to get the still open laptop from the edge of the bed. “Uhm, Ni? Did you exit out of the Twitcam?” I ask frantically clicking out of the browser, the green webcam light still on. 

“Yeah, I mean I thought I did…” 

The next day at Louis’ flat the boys tease us. “That was some show you gave us, you guys.” Louis laughs reminding us of the night before. 

“Thanks Lou. We really appreciate it.” I laugh and roll my eyes, slightly embarrassed at the fact that Niall didn’t close out of the Twitcam and over a million people watched us have sex.

“It’s ok, (Y/N). Everyone loved it.” Harry winks taking a bite of his apple. 

“Lads, just drop it please before you get me in the dog house even more.” Niall laughs and I shake my head grinning with them.


	14. Unexpected Appearance

I flipped through my magazine not really paying any attention. My eyes kept glancing across the room at Niall. He was sitting at my desk scrolling through Twitter on my computer. I cleared my throat to get his attention. 

“Yeah?” he asked, not turning around. I cleared it again, louder this time. He slowly turned away from the computer and looked at me, “What is it (Y/N)?”

“I want you to pay attention to meeee.” I whined. 

“I’m sorry princess.” he smiles and walks over lying next to me on the bed. “You look so cute pretending to look at this silly magazine.” He picks it up and tosses it across the room. I grin and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to me making out. He runs his hand under my shirt and up my back unclasping my bra. His hands knead and massage my boobs and I moan in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Ni. That feels amazing.” I press my lips against his throat kissing and sucking running my hand under his waistband rubbing his cock up and down. “Oh, commando today, huh? Harry wearing off on you I take it.” I grin feeling his hard on grow in my hand. He groans in response and rolls onto his back pulling me on top. 

“I want you to suck my cock (Y/N). You’re so incredible at it.” He tugs on my hair and I nod my head slowly getting between his legs unbuttoning his jeans. I pull them off in one swift motion, his hard dick popping out and slapping against his abs. I remove my shirt and bra tossing them to the floor to join his jeans. I flip my hair to one side and wink. “Fuck, put it in your mouth!” He yells and grips my hair in his fist pushing my head down to his cock. I can’t help but tease him a little more by licking up the underside of his dick. He growls, spitting out profanities. 

“Nialler, calm down.” I smirk and kiss his abs one by one. 

“Fuck you, (Y/N). Why are you doing this to meee?” He whines then gasps as I take his cock in my mouth finally. I swirl my tongue around the head then suck, hollowing my cheeks. I grip the base, pumping what I can’t fit in my mouth. “Yessss princess. Right there.” He moans gripping my hair tighter and pushing my head further forcing his dick to hit the back of my throat, gagging me. I continue sucking harder and harder as I reach down rubbing my clit through my sweats. It throbs at the touch of my fingers causing moans to escape my throat, sending them directly up his cock. The vibrations are too much for him. “I’m gonna cum, (Y/N).” 

“Yeah man, get it.” We both freeze, hearing an unexpected voice. I turn around and Niall sits up on his elbows. My fourteen year old brother stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. He nonchalantly turns and walks back down the hall. I look back at Niall, a look of sheer terror across his face. My whole face turns blood red from embarrassment. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He shakes his head. 

“Uhm, well, do you think you can finish?” I ask timidly. He looks at me with those piercing blue eyes.

“(Y/N), I could finish no matter what situation.” I shrug and slap his dick against my tongue feeling him tense back up. He cums hard into my mouth. I swallow every last bit, licking the rest off his tip. 

“Mm, that was great. Sorry my brother interrupted.” I smile sheepishly lying next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“Nah. It’s ok princess. We’ll just have to remember to lock the door next time.” He grins and I kiss him soft before closing our eyes for a nap.


	15. Niall and Tequila

“You need to socialize more, (Y/N). How do you expect to ever find a boyfriend if you close yourself off so much?” my best friend Rachel asked. 

“I don’t want a boyfriend. I don’t have the time.” I respond, taking a sip of my drink. 

“Whatever. You need to put yourself out there more and stop pretending you don’t want to find true loveeee.” Rachel cooed sticking out her tongue.

“OK, next guy that walks through the door, I will talk to.” I grin and wink. As soon as I see the boy that comes through I instantly regret my words. It’s Niall. The guy that always teases me about my boobs in chemistry. Rachel begins to laugh.

“Well, you said you would do it!” she pushes me towards the door. 

“But, but I change my mind!” I turn around trying to head towards the back door but she grabs me and spins me back around. I really wish I didn’t come to this stupid sorority party. What a mistake. “OK. I’ll do it.” 

“That a girl.” she responds taking a shot glass of tequila from the bar and handing it to me. I down it quick and swallow my pride along with it. I notice Niall has made his way over to a corner talking to some of his frat boys. What were their names again? Zayn and Liam I think. I take one more shot of tequila and head towards them. My eyes fixed on him, I notice him turn his head in my direction. He flashes me a big smile and a wink, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a beer. Sauntering up to him I smoothly nudge his shoulder. 

“Hey, Niall.” I realize just how drunk I am as soon as I hear my own voice. 

“Hey, (Y/N). Your tits are lookin’ fantastic tonight princess.” Of course he would say that and of course he would call me that. He calls every girl that from what I hear. Zayn and Liam walked away finding other girls to flirt with, leaving Niall and I alone. 

“Thanks. I don’t know what’s so great about them.” I pull at the bottom of my shirt looking down at my own chest, exposing a bit more cleavage. He stares right along with me suddenly reaching out and grabbing my left boob. 

“Oh, just the fact that they’re what? Double d’s?” His grin grows wider and I start to blush. 

“You know you should really ask permission from a lady before doing something like that.” I furrow my brow with a smirk. 

“You’re not a lady.” he leans forward breathing in my ear, “You’re a fucking walking sex doll.” I blush an even deeper red. Niall takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. We go down a long hallway before he pushes open a door to our left and pulls me in with him slamming and locking it. 

Niall shoves me against the back of the door kissing me hard, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I run my tongue over his and down his throat. Our kisses got sloppier as I realized just how drunk we both were, but I didn’t care. Despite him being a rude asshole all the time in chem, he was still amazingly hot and I wanted his cock. He moves down to my neck nipping and sucking giving me a rather large hickey. Suddenly, I find myself being tossed back onto the bed. “Fuck (Y/N). I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day I walked into the lab. You’re so unbelievably sexy.” he growls. 

I sit up on my elbows, my legs hanging off the end of the bed and let my eyes travel down his body as he towers over me. His hair is unbelievable. Blonde with hints of brown peeking out and so, so thick. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I got what I wished for as he viciously pushed my dress up around my waist exposing my wet pussy to him. “No underwear, huh?” He smirked at me and I bit my lip shaking my head no. He slowly licked halfway up my thigh then kissed the rest of the way until I felt his hot breath blowing against my folds. I bit my lip harder letting a short moan escape my mouth. Suddenly his tongue was between my wet lips and sliding from the bottom to the top wrapping around my clit. 

I moan loudly as he sucks hard. His tongue sliding all over my throbbing clit as he slides two fingers inside of me. I gasp not expecting it and reach down gripping his hair in my fist. His fingers were long and soft rubbing the walls inside. I felt him curl his fingers in a come hither motion pressing against my g spot. I cried out as I felt a rush of liquid flow out of me, covering his fingers and his mouth. He pulled his mouth away, the lower half of his face covered in my juice. I grinned and laughed as I pulled him to me kissing him hard running my fingers through his thick blonde hair and to the back of his neck gripping. 

He begins to push down his jeans, then his white Calvin Klein briefs. I feel his hard dick rubbing against my inner right thigh before pressing the tip against my slit. “Mmm, Niall I want you to fuck me hard.” I graze my teeth along his earlobe then to his neck biting hard. 

“Ooo,” he cries out quietly, “you’re really going to get it now.” He slams his cock into me giving me no time to adjust as he starts to pound hard. 

“Oh fuck!” I cry out, “You’re so fucking big Niall.” I begin to pant as he slams in and out of me.

“And you’re fucking tight as hell (Y/N), but what about your ass?” I look up at him my mouth open, his icy blue eyes filled with lust. He flips me over onto my stomach lifting me up by my waist so that I’m on my hands and knees. He gets behind me gripping my waist as he aligns his cock with my ass. I feel him slowly enter me from behind. 

“Oh my fucking God, Niall.” I bite my lip holding back tears as I feel my body tense up. The slow entrance was just a tease, as he began to slam in and out of me. I turned my head watching him. He kept his head down focusing on his cock going in and out. He slowly looked up noticing me watching and smirked. He brought a hand down hard against my ass cheek, spanking me. I let out a cry of pain and pleasure as his hand connected with my skin once again. “Fucking Christ, Niall!” I moan feeling a tightening sensation in my lower abdomen. I could tell that I wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I’m going to cum, Niall.” I moan his name. He reaches around rubbing my clit in circles. 

“Me too.” He grunts and I can feel that he’s about to release inside me. 

“No. Cum in my pussy.” I command and he does as I say pulling out of my ass and sliding back into my pussy. My clit throbs with the touch of his fingers and I cum hard. As soon as I feel myself let go, he follows behind, filling me up with his cum. He groans and stands still letting everything spill into me. I feel it leaking out of me, sliding down my inner thighs. He slowly pulls out and lies next to me on the bed. 

“Fuck that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire fucking life.” he says as he pulls me onto my side facing him. “I think I was right about you, (Y/N).”

“What do you mean?” I ask quizzically. 

“I bet the boys that you would let me fuck your ass, no questions asked. Turns out I was right. Twenty bucks in my pocket. Thanks babe.” He grins and kisses my forehead. 

“You’re such a prick.” I slap his chest playfully, laughing. 

“No worries princess. I’ll be using it to take you out on a proper date.” His grin widens and I kiss him once more, ready for round two.


	16. Grounded

“Dad, can I please have the keys? (Y/Bff/N) and I are supposed to be at the movies in half an hour!” 

“I thought your mother grounded you, (Y/N). You’re not going anywhere tonight.” 

“Oh, come on Liam. Let the girl go. Remember when we were teenagers? We traveled the world. All she wants to do is go to the movies.” Zayn nudged his side.

“Yeah, daddy. Pleaseee?” I begged. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You can go, but when your mother and I get back tomorrow I better have heard from Zayn that you came home on time.” He handed over the keys to the Benz and pulled me into a tight hug. “We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Take good care of my baby girl Zayn.” Zayn nodded and I watched my parents leave. 

“Alright, well, see ya later.” I smiled at my dad’s long time friend and quickly strolled out the front door. 

—–

I slid my key into the lock, turning the knob slow as possible. It was well past my curfew and I had prayed all the way home that Zayn would be asleep when I arrived. I pushed open the heavy, wood door and tip toed inside. I could see a pale light in the living room. I prayed one more time before locking the door back. Quietly, I crept to the stairs. 

“Not so fast, young lady.” I turned to my left to see Zayn sitting in my father’s favorite chair. 

“Shit.” I muttered. 

“I know you’re 18 and all, but your parents wanted me to stay with you for a reason. Your father told me about your little incident.” He smirked, rising from the chair.

“Look, it was just a little party, ok? There’s nothing wrong with smoking a little weed. It’s not like I can die or anything.” I shrugged, irritation clear on my face. 

“I was young once too, (Y/N). Your dad and I used to do the same thing, regardless, you were still out past curfew.”

“Please don’t tell my dad,” I whined, “I’ll do anything! Just don’t tell him.” I pleaded. 

“Anything?” he asked and I nodded. “Bend over.” his voice switched from coy to stern in seconds. I did as told, bending over the back of the couch. Zayn’s hand collided with my ass, earning a small cry from me. “I’ve thought about this for a long time, (Y/N). I always knew you’d grow up to be a beautiful woman.” He smacked my bum again.

“I’ve always had a little girl crush on you too.” I turned my head, licking my lips, receiving a low, throaty groan from him. Zayn reached around undoing my shorts, sliding them down my legs. I stepped out of them, revealing a lace, blue thong. 

“Mmm, does your daddy know you have these?” He asked, running his fingers underneath the waistband. 

“I bought them with his credit card.” I gave him a devilish grin. 

“Fuck,” He muttered, “You’re a naughty little girl aren’t you, (Y/N)?” I nodded, “Why don’t you prove it to me?” I quickly understood what he meant. I dropped to my knees in front of him, swiftly unzipping his jeans and tugging his boxers down with them. I watched as his hard on sprang up, slapping against his toned stomach. I’d never seen a cock this big, probably because I had only been dealing with teenagers; until now. I cupped his balls in my hand, squeezing lightly. I licked up the underside of his shaft, letting my tongue wander over each and every vein. Not only was his length incredible, but the width was first-rate.

I looked up at him, slowly taking him in my mouth. I lingered first on the head; sucking and grazing the tip slightly with my teeth. His groans pushed me to go further, so I took half his erection in. I bobbed my head slow, taking him further in each time. Deep throating was something I’d never accomplished, but I was determined to do so now. Picking up my pace, I decided it would be better to just do it as fast as possible. I bobbed my head until I felt him touch the back of my throat and my nose was pressed against his pubic bone. Warm liquid shot out of Zayn’s tip. His cum was on my tongue. I swallowed what I could and licked the remainder off his head. 

“Seems like you’ve had some practice,” he sucked his lower lip, “Let’s see how much you can handle, (Y/N).” He tossed me over his shoulder, walking around to the front of the couch. He laid me on my side and put one of his knees on the sofa cushion. Pulling my panties to the side, he ran the tip of his cock up and down my slit. “You’re soaked baby doll. I bet you’re really fucking tight too.” He pressed against my entrance, only allowing the head in. 

“Fuck!” I cried out. This only encouraged Zayn and he began to thrust completely into me. I gripped the arm of the couch while he lifted my leg, placing it on his shoulder. He drove into me with full force, holding nothing back. I managed to keep somewhat quiet, only letting low whimpers and little whines escape my lips. Sweat began to form on his chest. 

“I was right. You are tight.” He grunted, sliding his length out and then completely back in. I felt my stomach begin to tighten, but refused to give in so soon. I turned onto my back, hoping he wouldn’t notice what I was doing. He didn’t seem to, as he hovered above me, hands on the couch arm. I watched his necklace dangle above me, beads of sweat forming on his hairline. He was back inside me and I felt nothing but pleasure. 

“God yes, Zayn,” I breathed hard. His hips slammed into mine at a rapid pace, shaking my body. I felt his dick twitch inside me. Knowing what that meant, I let my stomach tighten again. 

“That’s right, love. Cum for me.” His hand wrapped around my left breast, kneading and then flicking my nipple. I cried out, arching my back and let myself go. Feeling my cum on his erection signaled for him to release. He filled me up and fell on top of me. We each laid there, catching our breath. 

“Shit, if my dad ever finds out,” I shook my head.

“Shh,” he placed his finger to my lips, “he won’t find out unless you tell him. He’d kick my fucking ass if he ever found out.” He laughed, nuzzling my neck. I ran my fingers through his jet black hair. 

“I won’t tell, Zayn.” I whispered. 

“It’ll just have to be our little secret.”


	17. I'm the One

“What the fuck are you doing?” I stood in the doorway. Zayn looked up at me with an empty expression. He was sitting on the couch, leaning forward with what appeared to be a straw in his hand. A bag of white powder sat in front of him. 

“What does it look like I’m doing (Y/N)?” he asked. I tossed my purse to the side and walked over to him, grabbing the bag. 

“Is this…coke?” I eyed the bag and then him. “This is fucking coke. Cocaine. Why the fuck do you have cocaine?” I turned my head to the side, furrowing my brows, my lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Because I like it!” He stood up and snatched the bag from me, walking around me and towards the bedroom. 

“Oh no. Get your ass back here Zayn.” I grabbed his arm and pulled. He turned his body to face me. His eyes were black with red in his water line. I felt a small panic and let go of his arm, afraid of what he might do to me. I’d never seen Zayn so high before. “Say something Zayn. Explain this to me!” I crossed my arms waiting for a response.

“I have nothing to say to you. I don’t know what you want from me.” He shook his head. 

“Tell me why you’re snorting cocaine! I mean, what the actual fuck, Zayn? You’re going to ruin your life with this shit!” I threw my hands up in the air, ranting on and on. He didn’t say a word. Just stood there with that doped up look on his face and listened. 

As soon as I finished scolding him he finally spoke, “Are you quite finished yet?” 

“Yes, Zayn. I guess I am.” I went to the bedroom and began packing my suitcase.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such a drama queen, (Y/N)!” He walked over to me, taking the clothes out of the bag and putting them back in the dresser drawers. 

“It’s not dramatic, Zayn. This is serious. You need help.” 

“Then help me.” he said quietly. I froze. What was I doing? Was I really packing my bags to leave him after everything? I was acting like an idiot in that moment. I knew I had to stay. I had to be his support system. I had to be the one to help him. I sighed.

“You’re right. I will help you Zayn, but you have to promise me that you’ll let me help you by doing whatever necessary.” 

“(Y/N), calm down.” He rolled his eyes, “I mean it was just a little coke. I’m not addicted or anything.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why I keep finding your joints on the balcony every night? I mean, what’s next? Heroine? Meth? I mean, fuck Zayn! You have to stop this!” 

“No. You can’t make me. You can’t make me do anything. Do you know who the fuck I am?” He sneered, “I’m Zayn fucking Malik. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Enough people tell me what to do and you’re not going to be one of them.” He shoved me hard. The back of my knees hit the footboard and I fell back onto the bed. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me. You’re just a weak, little girl.” He ran his fingers down the length of my arm. Chill bumps arose on my skin and I couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Zayn, I-” He placed his large hand over my mouth. I mumbled against it in protest. 

“Shhh, no no no. Don’t speak.” He picked me up under my arms and moved me up to the top of the bed. 

“Zayn, you’re so strong.” I winked, then his hand was back over my mouth.

“I said keep your damn mouth shut.” He bit my neck, his teeth sinking in. I cried out, but my voice was stifled behind his hand. “Maybe I should fill your mouth with something to keep you quiet…” I looked up at him wide eyed and willing. Even if I was upset with him over something so serious, I could never turn him down. Especially after the already shitty day I’d had at work. He looked so good. I loved it when he was home and relaxed, chilled out in his little grey sweatpants with his cute black glasses on. I bit my lip as he pushed the sweats down along with his briefs. His hard on was rather impressive and his pink head made my mouth water. I pushed his arm away and sat up on my knees.

“Let me suck it Zayn. Pleaseee?” I poked out my bottom lip, looking pitiful, and batting my lashes. 

“I’m not sure you deserve it.” He cocks one of his eyebrows up, giving me a once over. I scooted closer to him on my knees. 

“Please Zayn. I want to.” My hands rested on this thighs. I eyed his cock, licking my lips then quickly moved my head towards it. 

“Nuh uh uh.” He gripped my hair, pulling my head back harshly. “Tell me why you deserve it. I want to know.” I stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Because Zayn. Because I am the one who’s been here for you every time you get upset. I’m the one who calms you down when you’re angry. I’m the one who comforts you when you get hate. I’m the one who makes you feel good. Especially with my mouth, and you know it.” I smirked. His dark eyes softened and his jaw became slack. I placed kisses along it and down his neck, pumping him slow in my hand. 

“I know you deserve it.” He gripped my hair and forced my head down to his erection. I kept my hand around the bass and puckered my lips kissing the tip. I let my tongue wander out of my mouth and circle around the head, teasing him. His hand tightened in my hair as he let out a quiet moan. “Get on with it!” he huffed. I quickly placed my mouth around him and took him in. His breathing hitched as both of his hands ended up tangled in my hair. He held my head firmly as I bobbed it back and forth. I gripped onto his thighs for support, digging my nails in. The width of him easily filled my mouth. I took him in completely, his cock hitting the back of my throat and making me gag. Zayn’s moans filled the room as I continued bobbing my head. I slowly pulled back and took his balls in my mouth, sucking and licking. “God, you’re so good at this babe.” He rubbed the back of my neck slightly squeezing. I looked up at him winking before sliding my tongue up the underside of his shaft and back into my mouth. He held my neck so I couldn’t pull back, and began to thrust into my mouth. 

I mumbled and moaned behind closed lips, sending vibrations up his length. His thrusts quickened before quickly pulling out and forcing me onto my back. “That was great love, but I want to cum in something else.” He winked and my heart skipped a beat. Literally. I swear it did. I laid my head back on the pillow, lifting my arms behind my head and stretching. Zayn quickly removed my shorts, peeling them down my legs. He let his hands wander up and down the length of them, stopping at my inner thighs and pushing them apart. “You ready for this?” he teased and I nodded my head, removing my shirt.

“Now I am.” He let his eyes linger on my bare stomach before unhooking my bra. 

“No. Now you are.” He smirked, lining himself up with my entrance. 

“Wait!” He looked up at me for a second, then slammed into me. I cried out, digging my nails into his back. “You fucker!” I slapped his chest, but he just grinned back at me beginning to thrust. He snaked his arm underneath me, holding my lower back, pulling me up against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders, my chest pressed against his. His nipples were pressed against mine which only made them harder. His thrusts were so deep I swear I could feel him in my stomach. I moaned his name, “Faster Zayn.” He wasted no time, slamming his hips into mine, the upright angle of my body giving him full access. His hands made their way to my ass, squeezing and slapping lightly as I continued to hold onto him for support. I pressed my pelvis against his, forcing my way on top of him. He laid on his back while I adjusted myself. 

I placed my hands on his chest, moving my lower body in slow figure eights, then circles. His hand slapped my bare thigh, “Bounce.” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Malik.” I put my hand to my forehead and gave him a salute, a witty grin on my face. I began to bounce up and down on his shaft, letting him enter me fully and then all the way back out. He was hard as a rock. I leaned down kissing his neck and whispering in his ear, “You’re so big, Zayn. God, and you’re so solid. You truly are a man aren’t you?” I nipped his earlobe gently before caressing it with my tongue. He moaned nodding his head yes. I let my hand wander into his hair before pulling away and sitting up. “Fuck, I want you to cum for me Zayn.” I reached down rubbing my throbbing clit in fast circles. His head instantly snapped up to watch me and another groan escaped his lips. 

“That’s so fucking hot when you touch yourself, love.” His breathing staggered as I felt him twitch inside me. 

“You’re close aren’t you baby?” I asked, still bouncing and ferociously rubbing my clit side to side. His eyes tore away from my sex and shut tight as I felt his warm liquids inside of me. I let go and held my breath as my orgasm ripped through me. My hips bucked several times before coming to a slow halt. I rolled off of him, landing on my back, taking deep breaths.

“That was great, (Y/N).” Zayn turned onto his side placing his hand under my breast. He kept his gaze fixed on my boob as he slowly caressed the soft skin. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself, my love.”

“Will you forgive me? You know…for the drugs?” I bit my lip, furrowing my brows. I thought for a moment.

“Of course I will, Zayn. I just want you to get help. I don’t want you to damage your health. I don’t want you to die.” I choked back tears, imagining finding him dead on the couch one day after an overdose. 

“Baby, don’t cry. Don’t worry about me. I’ll stop. There’s nothing I would want to do to jeopardize my life with you. I won’t leave you here alone.” He nuzzled my neck, his warm breath against it calming me down. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, placing my hand over his and bringing it up to my cheek.

“Promise me, Zayn.” I gazed into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

“I promise, (Y/N). I’ll get help. I’ll stop.” I smiled faintly, placing a kiss on his perfect lips. He wrapped me up in his arms and before I knew it, we had both dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Officer Malik

Zayn’s POV

I saw a sleek, dark grey Mercedes speed past me. My radar went off detecting the car going fifty five in a thirty five. Twenty miles over. Yes, I definitely had to nail this one. I flipped on my lights and pulled out following closely behind.

Fucking excellent. I saw the red, white, and blue lights flash behind me. Just fucking great. It’s two am and no one is ever on this dark back road. Of course this one time that I’m speeding, a cop would be out here. I undid my seatbelt and reached over retrieving my license and registration out of my purse. Rolling the window down, I saw the officer walking towards my car in the rearview mirror. He was of average height and his facial structure was quite chiseled. His hair was jet black and a good amount of facial hair defined his jaw line even more. He was hot. If I flirt with him maybe he’ll let me out of this one.

“Good evening ma’am. Do you know how fast you were going?” His voice was lovely. My gaze drifted up to his eyes.

“No sir officer. I honestly wasn’t paying attention and I really am sorry. I was just trying to get home ya know? It being so late and all.” He nodded his head.

“Yes, yes. What are you doing out so late anyway?”

“Well, I was just…I was just over at a friend’s house.” 

“Mhmm. You were going twenty miles over the speed limit ma’am. I am going to need to see some license and registration.” Shit. That meant he wasn’t going to let me out of it. Maybe a warning, but he didn’t seem like the type to mess around. 

“Officer please don’t give me a ticket. I just wanted to get home. I had a terrible day and I am so broke. I can’t afford a ticket.” Tears filled my eyes. He gave me a concerned look. 

“Maybe we can work something out Miss…?” 

“(Y/N). My name’s (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N). Well, (Y/N), you seem like a sweet, intelligent young woman. Why don’t you step out of the car for me?”

“What? Why?” I asked confused.

“You’re exhibiting some suspicious behavior. I need to search your car. Hand me your license.”

“But, officer,” he cut me off.

“Get out of the car ma’am. I won’t ask you again. I’ll place you under arrest for resisting an officer.” I quickly stepped out of my car and handed him my license. My heels clicked on the pavement as I walked a few steps away. He began to search my vehicle. I couldn’t understand why he would think I had something on me. He thought I had drugs? It just didn’t make any sense. I realized that I didn’t even know his name. 

“Officer, I swear I don’t have anything in there. I don’t do drugs.” 

“My name’s Officer Malik and it doesn’t really matter what you say. I feel I have probable cause to search you here tonight. Hmm, I can’t seem to find anything though.” He stood there for a moment before clicking off his flashlight. “I’m going to have to strip search you.”

“What?!?!” I gasped. “Are you fucking serious right now?!?” I couldn’t help it. He was going to strip search me right here on the road?! This just wasn’t right…but maybe if it got me out of the ticket… 

“Get in front of the car. Put your hands on the hood.” I did as told. This was kind of erotic. A hot cop strip searching me on the side of the road? Is this real life? I blinked several times and pinched myself on the wrist. Nope. This isn’t a dream. He glanced up and down my body. “Take off your skirt and then your blouse.” 

“Officer Malik I-” He cut me off yet again.

“Do as I say!” He shouted and I knew he meant business. I quickly unzipped my skirt dropping it to my ankles and kicking it to the side. I struggled with the buttons on my tight blouse, but finally managed to shrug it off my shoulders, dropping it with my skirt. He let his eyes wander up and down my body, halting his gaze on my ass. He took a step closer to me and bent down, running his hands up my calf and to my thighs, stopping next to my private area. He did the same to my other leg and I felt his hot breath against my ass before I felt a sharp pain. I let out a small cry as his teeth sank into my ass cheek. 

“Wh-what are you doing officer?” 

“If you do a little something for me, I’ll do a little something for you. We can forget all about this speeding issue.” I nodded my head, not being one to argue and why would I? He was sexy as hell. His hands grasped my ass firmly, squeezing then smacking. “Nice ass. Show it to me.” I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding and slid off my panties. He stepped directly behind me, pressing his body against mine. His hand snaked its way between my thighs, gripping my pussy and rubbing from behind. “Mmm I wasn’t expecting you to be so wet. You must like it then.” I nodded my head, my breathing becoming hitched in my throat. His fingers glided along my slit. He slowly spread me apart running his fingers up and down. They reached my clit, rubbing in slow circles. It felt so fucking good. I let out a moan as two fingers slipped in and out of me. He went faster after sounds of pleasure escaped my lips. They curled forward pressing my g spot over and over again. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept doing that. I tightened my muscles. “Fuck! You’re so tight.” 

I licked my lips in response as he slipped them back out and to his mouth, sucking. “You taste excellent Miss (Y/L/N).” He unclasped my bra tossing it aside and reaching around fondling my breasts. He pinched my nipples, sending goosebumps all over my body. His hard on was pressed against my ass and it sent me into a frenzy. I turned around facing him. 

“Officer, can I suck your cock?” I couldn’t help it. I had to say it. Better yet, do it. He said nothing, just unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down only enough to see his boxers. I pulled his cock out through the flap and got onto my knees. Seeing the gun still attached to his hip reminded me that this wasn’t just some hot guy at a party. He was a cop. A hot cop, and this was the best thing I could possibly imagine doing. The pavement dug into my bare knees as I took him deep down my throat.

“Oh fuck. You don’t hesitate do you?” His hand gripped my hair, pushing my head further against him. I felt him graze the back of my throat sending shivers up my spine. He was thick and long. My gagging mixed with his moans. “That’s right baby. Take it all.” I bobbed my head back and forth, driving him wild. “Yesss. I’m almost there.” He groaned in pleasure and shortly after, I felt his cum hit my tongue. He tasted sweet, like pineapple juice. 

I swallowed it all and licked the head clean. His hands grabbed under my armpits, lifting me up to my feet. He was strong and his muscles were flexed under his black uniform. I quickly undid each button to his shirt pushing it away and exposing his chest. I placed kisses all along his pecs then collarbones and up to his neck, kissing and sucking. He looked down watching me the whole time before pulling my head back and placing a deep kiss on my lips. I kissed back sliding my tongue over his. “You like sucking cock don’t you? You little slut.” He turned me around abruptly and spanked my bum hard. I cried out and leaned forward, my hands on the hood. One hand gripped my waist as the other guided his cock to my entrance. “You ready?” I nodded as he licked his lips.

He slammed into me with no hesitation. “Holy hell!” I screamed as his massive dick filled me up. He was huge and I had trouble adjusting to him. He pulled out slowly then slammed back into me. In and out, in and out. He was gripping my waist and thrusting into me like it was the last time he’d ever fuck. He breathed deep, almost panting in my ear. I banged my fist on the hood of his car feeling him hit my cervix causing me to scream and drag my nails down the black paint. 

“Don’t fuck up my car!” He spanked me, his palm leaving a burning sensation on my sensitive skin. 

“Yes sir Officer Malik.” I bit my lip knowing that would send him over the edge. His thrusts got sloppy and I knew he was close. 

“I’m almost there baby.” He moaned my name. He inhaled sharply, releasing his load into me. My stomach tightened and the muscles in my lower half clinched. I felt an amazing orgasm rip through my body as I came all over him. He stayed inside me while regaining his breath. Once he pulled out I began to put my clothes back on. He zipped his pants up and buttoned his shirt. He gripped the handle of his gun, his other hand on his hip. 

“So, we’ll forget about the ticket then right?” I asked, grinning. A smile lit up his face for the first time that night. His eyes crinkled and his teeth sparkled. 

“You got that right ma’am.” He winked. “You never hesitate to call us if you have an emergency.” He gave me his card with the address and number of the police department and his personal extension. 

“Oh, I won’t officer. Now that you have my address it shouldn’t take too long for you to get there.” I smiled. He gave a nod of his head before walking back to his car. I slid into the seat of my Benz, starting the engine. Yeah, I guess that did just happen. I prayed that it would happen again. After all, you never know when you might need to call a police officer.


	19. Watchful Eye

“Niall, I’ve already told you a million times that you’re the only one for me. I don’t know what more I can do to prove it.”   
“Well, (Y/N), for starters, you could stop flirting with Zayn right in front of me every day!” He yells and I can tell this isn’t going to be a good night. He stands directly in front of me his eyes filled with rage. I stare up at him with a blank look. “Don’t fucking look at me like that, (Y/N). You know I hate it when you give me those blank stares.” He growls and his fists tighten. I take a step back not wanting to be a victim of his violent outbursts. 

“Calm the fuck down Niall for God’s sakes! I can’t stay here with you acting this way. If you hit me so help me God I will have you put in jail.”   
“Leave! Now!” He points towards the door.

“Gladly.” I grab my coat and purse and head out, not looking back.

It was very chilly that night in London and the walk to Zayn’s house was long and dark. No street lights, no cars, and no fellow Brits on the sidewalk. I sighed as I continued my journey. Shuffled footsteps echoed behind me. Panicking, I turned around to meet a pair of light hazel eyes. “Oh my God Zayn. You scared me!” I slap his chest and he smiles pulling me against him, his hands wrapped around my waist. 

“Don’t be scared, love. I’m always keeping a watchful eye on you.” He winks and I melt. I love Niall so much, but there’s just something about Zayn that really gets my heart racing and my panties wet. That hair, that mouth, those lips…I lick mine in response to my wandering thoughts. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, (Y/N)? Tell me.” He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, running his fingers through the ends. 

“I was just thinking that….”  
“Yes. Go on love.”

“That I can’t fight this lust anymore.” I kiss him hard driving my tongue into his mouth. He caresses my tongue with his. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.” He grabs my hand leading me into a dark alley pressing me up against the brick wall of a large building. His hands enrapture my body. My eyes stay on his, captivated by the feeling of his touch. He grips my sides squeezing lightly, then traveling down to my ass, and finally to the front of my thighs rubbing circles with his thumbs before lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. “I’m going to fuck you so good. Right here, right now.” He breathes into my ear and my heart pounds against my chest. I pull at the hem of his shirt lifting it up and over his head. Running my hands over his chest to shoulders, swiping my thumbs over his collarbones. He suddenly sets me on my feet pulling off my shirt and unclasping my bra. His hands fondle my breasts and his thumbs skim over my nipples, hardening them quickly. 

“I’m so wet for you Zayn.” 

“Oh really?” He smiles and I nod biting my lip. He pushes my leggings down along with my panties, quickly placing his fingers against my lips, rubbing back and forth. They suddenly slip between my folds. “You weren’t joking. It’s like my own little ocean.” He grins and drops to his knees placing his face between my legs, shoving his tongue up inside me.

“Oh!” I cry out, gripping his hair in my fist and bucking my hips towards his mouth. “Fucking shit, Zayn! Your tongue is magic.” I squeeze my breast feeling his slippery wet tongue glide over my clit. He runs circles over it then flicks it back and forth with the very tip of his tongue. I moan his name feeling my juices slide down my inner thighs. He presses his face fully into me moving side to side then up and down. I scream, unable to control myself. My voice echoes off the brick walls. He comes back up to my mouth, his lips, chin and nose glistening. I grip the back of his head kissing him passionately. His jeans slip down his legs and lifts me back up, wrapping my legs around him once again. The bricks dig into my back, but I don’t care. I just want Zayn, immediately! I look down feeling his tip brush against my clit. “No more teasing Zayn. Fuck me hard like I’ve been waiting for.” He slams into me, his hips grinding into mine. Moans of pleasure escape my lips. 

“Fuck, (Y/N) you’re so tight. I can see why Niall’s upset.” He picks up pace thrusting harder and faster into me. The sound of skin against skin fills the alley along with the sound of his hard cock sliding in and out of my dripping sex. 

“Zaynnnn, I can’t hold it much longer.” I moan burying my face into his neck. 

“You don’t have to baby. I’m cumming.” and with that, he fills me with his liquid. I clench my walls tighter around him as I spiral into a rocking orgasm. He sets me down, us both breathing hard. “Fuck that was worth the wait (Y/N).”

“Yes it was, but what are we going to do about Niall?” I ask.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” he replies.

“Zayn, I don’t know…” He kisses me gently on the lips. 

“Don’t worry about it, love. We’ll figure something out.”


	20. Sketchy

Zayn’s POV

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, my hood up. It was a chilly night here in London. My lighter was ready in my hand as I fumbled to light the cigarette against the cold wind. I let my eyes wander around the empty woods before noticing Harry. He walked around the parked car and came towards me.

image  
“Hey man,” he stuck out his hand, shaking mine. “I’ve got these two girls coming. They’re a little bit new to this so I just wanted to warn you that they might act a little sketchy, but don’t worry.” He smiled a cheeky smile as I bared my teeth in a grin. 

“Oh yeah? Where’d you meet these chicks?” I asked, taking a drag from my cig. 

“At a little bar over on Main. They’re pretty hot and a little bit tipsy.” He winked at me and I knew what that meant. Harry always found a way to get us new clients. They were usually the most innocent of innocent, but before long he’d have them corrupted by sin. I can’t say that I’m any different. After all, I am the one that got him into this business. I took another hit of menthol before blowing the smoke out my nostrils. Two dark frames made their way across the road. 

“That them, Haz?” I asked, pointing.

“Yeah. That’s them alright.” I could see the playfulness in his eyes. He was planning something, I just wasn’t sure what. Yet.

Your POV

“Are you sure this is safe? What if they’re cops?” I asked my best friend, looping my arm through hers.

“Don’t be such a worry wart. They’re not cops, (Y/N). Just chill out and don’t make us look stupid or sketchy. That’s the last thing you want to come across as.” She pulled us across the wet grass and towards the two boys standing under a large oak tree. One of them I recognized as the boy, Harry, from the bar, the other was smoking a cigarette. It was dark, but I could still make out his facial features under the moonlight. He had a little scruff on his face and dark black hair. His jaw line was predominantly sharp. As we got closer and came face to face, I could see that his eyes were a dark, yet golden brown. Everything about him screamed danger, but I felt safe being around him. 

He tossed his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with the heel of his boot. “So, you two are trying to find Molly right?”

“Yes.” My best friend replied, “Have you seen her?” She smiled sweetly. The boy chuckled at her innocence. 

“Yeah. So happens I have. Last time I saw her was over on 25th Street.” He nodded his head north. I watched her as she drunkenly fumbled with the clasp on her clutch, taking out a twenty dollar bill along with a five. She handed him the money and he exchanged with her, sliding the tiny bag of pills into her palm. She quickly dropped them into her clutch, snapping it shut.

“Well, we’d better get going then. Come on, (Y/N).” She grabbed my hand, pulling me away and back towards the sidewalk. 

“Now wait just a minute.” Harry reached out, gripping my arm lightly. “I think you guys should come back and party with Zayn and I. Ya know, have a little fun.” He winked. 

“Oh, well, that does sound tempting, but my parents have already called me home. They’d be worried sick if I didn’t return.” Harry released his grip on my arm, running his fingers through his brown curls. 

“What if you go home then, and she can stay here with us?” he nodded in my direction.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” she trailed off.

“No.” the words escaped my lips. “I’ll be fine (Y/BFF/N). Go on without me. I’d like to stay behind.” I’d never been so entranced by someone before. His eyes had been fixated on the ground, but were now making their way up my body. 

“(Y/N), are you sure? I don’t know about this…” she trailed off yet again.

“Yes I’m sure. Just go on. I have my phone. I’ll call you if I need anything.” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about her. We’ll keep her safe. We’re drug dealers, not murderers.” Harry smiled cheekily and I heard Zayn snort. I looked at him, but his eyes were fixed back on the ground, hands in pockets, shuffling his feet. He looked up and i quickly looked back to Harry, not wanting Zayn to catch me staring at him. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok then.” She shrugged and let go of my hand, making her way to the road to call a taxi. Harry cleared his throat and I turned my gaze back to him.

“Would you like to get going Miss…?” Zayn held out his hand and I took it, a little startled that he’d finally spoken to me.

“It’s (Y/N). My name’s (Y/N).” He nodded his head and began to lead me to wherever it was we were going. Harry came to my other side and took my other hand in his. Maybe it was because I was drunk or maybe it was just because I fucking wanted to, but this was the first time I’d ever done something like this. My first time trying Molly and my first time hanging out with two drug dealers. At least knowingly. Even though they were what seemed to be bad boys, I didn’t feel as if they would harm me in anyway. In fact, if it wasn’t for the drug selling, I wouldn’t have thought twice about it. 

Harry’s POV

I looked over at Zayn, giving him a playful smirk and a wink. He still didn’t know what I was planning, but I’m sure he had some kind of idea. This girl was beautiful. I could tell her gaze was lingering on Zayn, but I would easily change that.

“So, (Y/N), have you ever done x before?” I asked, trying to get some background. 

“No.” She shook her head. “This will be my first time.” Her cheeks turned pink. She was blushing. Her innocence was really astonishing. Not to say that she looked like a slut or anything, but she looked like a girl who had been around the world and had seen a lot of things. 

“Well, tonight you’re going to experience things like never before.” I smiled wide at her and her eyes met mine, a smile plastered across her face as well. I could tell the affects of the alcohol were starting to wear off once we reached the house. She became more aware of her surroundings. 

“Where are we?” She asked.

“This is mine and Harry’s place. You’ll be staying here tonight.” Zayn smirked, quickly unlocking the door and pulling her in with me behind. I shut and locked the door back, helping her remove her heavy coat. We got her here, now let the fun begin.

Your POV

The house was dark aside from the multiple black lights around the room. Green pipe lighting lined the whole ceiling. It felt like Halloween in this house. I began to giggle thinking about the boys dressed up in funny costumes. 

“What are you laughing about? You haven’t even taken the pills yet.” Zayn flashed me a smile as he poured the three of us drinks. He walked over handing me a red solo cup of whiskey. I took a big sip letting the liquid warm my throat. He reached into his back pocket removing a small bag like the one he’d given my best friend earlier. He took out a pill and handed it to me. “Bottoms up babe.” He clinked his cup against mine and swallowed a pill of his own. I examined mine as Harry followed after Zayn. I shrugged and placed the tiny white pill on my tongue, chasing it down with the booze. I decided to have a seat on the couch while Zayn turned on some music. Harry sat beside me, slinking his arm around my shoulders.

“Hi.” He gave me a closed mouth smile, batting his eyelashes like a five year old. 

“Hi Harry.” I laughed laying my head on his shoulder. He seemed to enjoy my cuddling up to him. I felt his fingertips run down the length of my arm, sending shivers up my spine. Suddenly, something snapped in me and everything became heightened. Harry’s touch felt like nothing I’d ever felt before. Maybe this was what Bella felt like after becoming a vampire. I snorted at my own thought.

“You ok?” Harry chuckled and I felt a shift in the couch as Zayn’s weight lowered the cushion. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Just thinking about vampires is all.” I giggled again, taking a bigger gulp of my drink. 

“Oh yeah? You like vampires huh?” I felt Zayn’s warm breath on my neck right before his teeth sank into it. I cried out, but didn’t move. Harry’s hand gripped my thigh, rubbing back and forth across it, slowly making its way between them. 

“Let’s take you up to bed.” Harry said, standing up and pulling me with him. Zayn followed behind as I was dragged up the stairs. Even just the simple touch of Harry’s hand made me see stars. I wanted to dance.

“No!” I pulled my hand away from him. “I like this song.” I ran back down the stairs and into the living room. I reached out for the volume control, turning it up. Krewella’s Play Hard was on and I began swaying my hips side to side with the bass. I was a good dancer, but an even better singer. “I can play hard, catch me at the bar. You’re fucking with a star cause I can play hard.” I pulled Harry to me grinding my hips into his as he stood there holding my hand above my head, his other on my waist. I looked behind Harry at Zayn to see him biting his lip. I motioned for him to come to me and he did, standing behind me as I bent forward, shaking my ass against his crotch. If only my best friend could see me now. She would know I was gone for sure. Why hadn’t I had this Molly stuff before? I couldn’t help but wonder. Before I knew it the song was over and the boys were pulling me up the stairs yet again.

Zayn opened the second door on the left, entering and pulling me in. Harry took my drink, setting it on the nightstand. He pulled me against him, licking up the side of my neck. “Fuck, Harry.” I moaned as his wet tongue sent blood rushing to my ears. He stepped back, looking at Zayn and nodded his head. They both began to undress. I watched, enchanted by their physique. They had both stripped down to their briefs while I stood there fully clothed.

“Now this just won’t do.” Zayn shook his head walking towards me.

“No. It won’t” Harry clicked his tongue as they stood on each side of me. Harry had my leggings and Zayn had my shirt, ripping them clear off of me. I raised my eyebrows, my mouth agape. 

“Shit.” I breathed as I stood in my bra and thong. 

“Have you ever had a threesome before, (Y/N)?” Harry asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “This would be a first.”

“Will. Will be a first.” Zayn said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, leaning down to kiss my cheek. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him as Harry got behind me firmly grasping my ass. Never would I have thought I’d be sandwiched between two amazingly hot guys. Harry kissed the tattoos along my back and shoulders while Zayn focused on my mouth. His tongue begged for entrance, pressing hard against my closed lips. I let him in as he took complete control, dominating my mouth, his tongue all over mine and practically down my throat. I let out a moan as Harry’s hands slipped around to my front, rubbing me through my panties. 

“Fuck, you’re wet. Soaked actually.” He spoke slowly, rubbing circles into my crotch. I reached down and grabbed his hand, forcing it under the fabric and making contact with my lips. I could feel him grinning behind me. “What a devil you are.” He kissed my neck, running his fingers up and down my wet slit. I shuddered at his touch before Zayn pulled away from my lips, unclasping my bra and sliding it off. He tossed it on the ground, wrapping his big hands around my breasts. He squeezed and kneaded into them, thumbing my nipples.

“She’s sensitive, Harry. Feel her nipples.” Zayn smirked and Harry placed his free hand onto my breast, pulling then flicking my erect nipple. 

“That’s so hot baby.” He breathed in my ear before pressing hard against my clit. I cried out, sensitive as hell to his touch. 

“That’s right baby. Let it all out. We want to hear you scream.” Zayn held my face in his hands, kissing me hard. I felt myself losing touch with reality as I was tossed back onto the bed. Zayn laid down next to me and Harry stood at the end of the bed watching. “Get between my legs, (Y/N).” Zayn commanded. I crawled down to his legs, pulling off his briefs before getting between them. His erection came free, slapping against his toned stomach. He was thick, medium length. Nothing short of amazing. I let my hand wander up and down his shaft. My eyes widened as I realized what it was I wanted to do. 

I placed my lips around the head, earning a hiss from Zayn. His hand made its way into my hair, wrapping it around his fist. I heard Harry shuffling behind me. Little did I know he had removed his briefs and was now kneeling behind me on the bed. He pulled my thong down, letting it hang loose around my knees. He trailed his hand up and down my wet pussy, finding its way to my center. I moaned as I felt two fingers slip inside me. He began to slowly pump them in and out and I bobbed my head on Zayn’s cock at the same speed of Harry’s fingers. Harry’s fingers came out of me and I felt his dick pressed against my core.

“Put it in.” I moaned, pulling away from Zayn’s cock. 

“As you wish.” He grinned and slid into me, his hands on my lower back. I cried out as I felt his length slip fully into me. He was longer than Zayn, but not as wide. It felt amazing. I placed my mouth back around Zayn and continued bobbing my head. Harry thrust into me at a good pace while Zayn began to buck his hips into my mouth, doing all the work. He held my head tight in his hands, his fingers wrapped up in my now tangled hair. My vision became blurry as tears filled up my eyes, threatening to slip out and as soon as he hit the back of my throat, they did. I gagged, but he kept going, thrusting at a speed I didn’t know was possible. Or maybe I just thought it was because of the drug. 

Harry brought my attention back to him as soon as I felt his hand collide with my bare ass. I cried out as a stinging pain took over my skin. He smacked it again before reaching around and rubbing my clit harshly side to side. I suddenly sat up quickly, pulling my head away from Zayn, leaving him to finish himself off. He tugged ferociously at his cock, a string of slurs flowing from his lips. I sat up on my knees as Harry drove himself into me, hitting my g spot each time. 

“I can’t take much more. I-I’m gonna cum!” I cried out as my orgasm ripped through my body, Harry’s hand still rubbing my throbbing clit. I slunk forward and Zayn came all over my stomach while Harry came inside. I felt my body tremble and I knew there would be no moving for awhile. I leaned forward, resting my head on Zayn’s chest.

“Oh no. We’re not done yet. I haven’t even had my turn to feel that tight pussy yet. Harry, how tight was she?” Zayn asked.

“Tight as fuck. I’ve never felt anything like it.” Harry responded before pulling out and switching places with Zayn. I let Harry get underneath me, knowing he’d let me lay on him. And he did. I listened to the beat of his heart, accelerated from the booze, drugs, and sex. 

“I can fuck you better than Harry.” Zayn breathed in my ear.

“Hey! I heard that!” Harry wrapped his arms around my back. He reminded me of a child clinging to his favorite stuffed teddy bear except we definitely weren’t children anymore. Zayn laughed off Harry’s remark and slipped his fingers up and down between my wet folds. I moaned, pushing myself up on my hands. 

“Put it in.” I demanded. He gripped a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back as he slammed into me. I cried out at the force behind his thrust. He was amazing. I tightened and released my muscles around him.

“Fuck! That feels so good, you little slut.” He growled in my ear and spanked me hard. I gasped at the contact when his hand came around my waist, pulling me back against him. His other hand gripped my chin turning my head to the side and kissing me. His kiss was nothing but pure lust and knowing that I was the source of it made me feel on top of the world. I felt myself about to climax again. “That’s right. Cum for me.” He commanded before sliding his tongue up my neck and sucking. That was it. I let myself go, coming all over him. A few seconds after, I felt his warm liquids fill me. He continued to thrust sloppily until he was finished. 

I wanted to sleep. I could barely keep my eyes open and after that workout I knew it wouldn’t be much longer before I drifted into slumber. Zayn laid on his back, lighting up a cigarette. Harry was already asleep next to us. I rolled over onto my side in between them, facing away from Zayn. 

Zayn’s POV

That was probably the most incredible sex I’d ever had. Something about her was really drawing me in. I didn’t want it to though. It was too hard to drag someone into my lifestyle and I definitely couldn’t do it to someone like (Y/N). I noticed her roll away from me and couldn’t help but wonder why. She seemed so into me back at the park. I finished my cigarette and stubbed it out, rolling to face her. I let my hand trail up her arm and grasp her shoulder. “You have really soft skin.” I murmured.

“Mhmm.” She mumbled back. I pulled her into me, not wanting to let go. And I didn’t.


	21. Exclusively

“I miss you Haz.”

“I miss you too babe. Not much longer and I’ll be back home, then maybe we can make this official. That is, if you want to?”

“Of course I do! That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I know you’re busy though, so it’s hard for us.”

“It’ll be better once you’re exclusively mine.” I could hear him smirking on the other end of the line.

“All yours babe.” I smiled. “I have to let you go now.” 

“Awww, whyyy?” He whined. 

“Because there’s someone at the door, Harry!” I giggled. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” I quickly hung up, not wanting to play phone tag. I hurried over to the door. “Niall!” I wrapped my arms around his neck, his snaking around my waist.

“Happy to see me?” His thick Irish accent engulfed me along with the smell of his Armani cologne. 

“More than happy, Ni. What are you doing here though? I thought you guys were in London?” I stepped back, a look of confusion on my face.

“Harry didn’t tell you? Well, I guess that kinda ruins it…” He trailed off.

“Tell me what?” I asked.

“That we were coming to see you. I guess I beat him here.” He walked over to the couch and slumped down onto the cushion. I thought back to my discussion with Harry only minutes before, not recalling him mentioning anything about coming to visit. Strange. I walked over and sat next to Niall.

“How’ve you been? It feels like forever.” 

“I’ve been good.” He nodded. “It has been awhile. Three weeks to be exact.” He laughed that ridiculously cute laugh and I couldn’t help but reach out to touch him. He had a way of making me do that, touch him. Not sexually per say. I just wanted to be close to him all the time. I could tell it bothered Harry a little, although we’d never discussed it. It’s not like he was my boyfriend or anything. It was an open relationship. Niall began flipping through the channels on the television when I heard the doorbell ring. “That must be Harry.” I nodded and got up to answer it.

“Surprise!” Harry held his arms up, waving them around, his mouth wide open. 

“Hazza!” I wrapped my arms his shoulders and hopped up. He caught me, placing his hands firmly under my ass. He continued holding and hugging me before I jumped down. “You look beautiful.” He beamed down at me, gripping my hands in his. 

“Hi Harry.” Niall stood behind me, hands in pockets. 

“Niall! You beat me here! You weren’t supposed to let her know!” He whined while I stroked the back of his hand. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m still just as excited to see you as I was before!” That made him smile even bigger and he bent down to kiss me. It felt good to have his lips back on mine. He suddenly pulled my body tight against his and I felt his growing bulge. Smiling against his mouth, I felt someone else’s hands on me. First, on my outer thighs. Then, the front of my thighs. My eyes flew open only to see Harry looking behind me. 

“Is this okay, love?” Niall breathed in my ear. Harry’s eyes met mine and all I could do was bite my lip. Harry pulled me into my bedroom, Niall following. His hand connected with my ass and I jumped, turning around to face him. 

“Niall! What the hell?!” 

“Come on, (Y/N). We’re just having a bit of fun.” Harry grinned, but I couldn’t understand why. Was this a joke? Was he testing me to see if I could be faithful? I wasn’t sure. 

“What is going on guys? Is this serious or are you just messing with me?”

“It’s as serious as you want it to be.” Niall replied, running his hands up my shirt, cupping my boobs. A moan escaped my lips as I felt Harry’s hands slip up my back and undo my bra. He pushed it off my shoulders and down my arms, removing it. Niall’s hands touched my bare skin, his thumbs running over my nipples. I felt cold air hit my legs as Harry removed my jeans. I stood there in my t-shirt and panties being felt up by my two best friends who also just happened to be the hottest guys alive. Niall walked me backwards until I fell onto the bed, my legs hanging off. His large hands grasped my calves as he began trailing kisses up from my ankles to my thighs. I watched in awe as each kiss sent shivers up my spine. My eyes wandered over to Harry. He was sitting in my desk chair, watching intently as he palmed himself. 

I felt Niall’s hot breath on my skin as his lips wrapped around my nipple. I let out a moan, running my fingers through his thick, blonde hair. At first he sucked slow, sliding his tongue all around my erect nipple. Then he began to suck hard, gently biting me. I cried out, causing him to pull back and blow cold air where his wet mouth once was.  
“I think it’s my turn, Niall.” Harry stood behind him, naked. Niall shrugged and climbed off me, removing his own clothes. “Are you enjoying yourself, (Y/N)?” I nodded, unable to speak. “I’m going to fuck you so good babe.” He kissed me hard, running his hand up between my thighs, pushing them apart. “Spread ‘em.” He grinned, causing me to get even wetter than I already had been. He pulled my panties aside and slid his fingers up and down my wet folds before sneaking them in between. His fingers had just met my clit when Niall came to my side. His weight sunk the mattress down slightly as he sat on his knees next to me. His cock was hard and erect against his stomach, his hand wrapped around it. 

“Let me.” I reached out replacing his hand with mine, pumping him. His fingers entangled in my hair as Harry’s slipped inside me. 

“You’re really wet babe.” He pumped his fingers in and out of me and licked up my slit. I cried out, gripping Niall’s cock harder. Before I knew it, he had pulled my head to him and slid into my mouth. I began to mumble in protest, but was cut off by him thrusting into my mouth. I gripped Harry’s curls with one hand and Niall’s thigh with the other. The amount of pleasure Harry was giving me with his tongue was too much. I knew I wouldn’t last long with this much attention. Harry’s fingers slipped out of me and Niall pulled out.

“Harryyyy.” I whined at the sudden loss of contact.

“Shhhh. Don’t worry babe. I’m going to make you feel good.” He climbed on top of me. I felt the head of his dick pressed against my center. He began to plant kisses all along my neck before sliding into me and I gasped as he filled me up. God, I had missed this. He lifted my right leg placing it on his shoulder as he began to drill into me. 

“Fuck!” I cursed, gripping the bed sheets while he fucked me harder than ever before. I heard Niall’s breathing and looked over to see him jacking off, beads of sweat forming along his hair line. He tore his eyes from my breasts and to my eyes, giving me a wink. “Shit!” I screamed, digging my nails into Harry’s arm as he hit my g spot repeatedly. 

“Come on.” He flipped me onto my side, thrusting into me at a new angle. I felt a tightening in my stomach and knew I wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“Harry, I’m gonna cum babe.” I panted, my knuckles red from clenching the covers so tight. 

“Me too.” He moaned as his thrusts started to become sloppy and suddenly he released into me. I let out a breath I was holding and spiraled into my orgasm. Everything was silent for a moment before I heard a string of curses in an Irish accent. I opened my eyes to see Niall cum all over his hand. Harry pulled out, receiving a throaty groan from me. Rolling off, he laid next to me on the mattress. “Well, that wasn’t how I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

“It was better.” I reassured him, planting a kiss on his pink cheek. 

“What do you think Niall? Was this better than the duet we were going to sing for (Y/N)?” Harry fixed his gaze on the blonde boy walking out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. 

“I would say so mate, but we did practice so hard. It would be a shame for all that hard work to go to waste.” 

“Yes! Please! I want to hear the song!” I pleaded, sitting up on my knees and bouncing. 

“Ok. Since you were such a good girl, we have to sing it now.” Harry smiled as Niall picked up my guitar from the corner, beginning to play. I listened to their beautiful harmonies and the way their voices complimented each other. Harry really was the best. “Sooo…did you like it?” He asked. 

“I loved it Harry. Thank you both.” I held his face in my hands as he pressed his forehead against mine.

“Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” 

“Exclusively.”


	22. Killing Vows

I could see red, white, and blue lights flashing through the window. My gun was drawn as I made my way down the dark hallway. It was so cold I could see my breath. My flashlight had fallen somewhere along the way so I let my fingers run along the cinder block walls. 

“Look who it is.” A soft voice whispered. I turned sharply on my heels bringing my gun directly to his face. “Listen Agent, drop the gun. Maybe I’ll let you live.” 

“You’re not going to kill me, Niall.” I shook my head, lowering my weapon. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Do you really think you’re the right person to decide that?”

“It’s just a matter of time, Niall. The FBI, SWAT, and everyone else has this place surrounded. You’re not going to make it out of here alive.”

“If there’s one thing you should know babe, I always make it out alive.”

—–

“Wake up, Niall. You’re going to be late for work.” I shook him lightly.

“Mm, what if I don’t wanna get up? What if I want to stay here with you?”

“Wellll then I guess that’s up to you, but I can’t stay. I’ve got work to do.”

Suddenly, his arms were around my waist pulling me down onto the bed with him. I laughed as he brought his palm down against my ass with a loud smack. “Mm, I love these tight little pants ye wear for work.” he said, referring to the black dress pants i was wearing. 

“Are you making fun of my work outfit?” I stood back up, flattening down my blazer. 

“Not at all. I love your clothes. Makes you look like a respectable, young woman.” he nods with a stern expression on his face. I roll my eyes and grab my coat from the bed post. 

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner at Lela’s right? 8 o'clock?" 

"See you then, babe.” he turned back over onto his stomach, the covers barely covering his bare ass. Niall liked to sleep nude. Of course, I never complained about it. He barely had an ass, but either way it was all mine and we both knew I had enough for the two of us. 

I made my way downtown, slowly weaving in and out of traffic in my beaten down Camry. Niall always complained about the state of my car and how it ‘junked up the driveway’. I was a bit more frugal than him and his brand new Audi A5 coupe. Anytime we went somewhere we definitely had to take his car which I didn’t mind. I just needed mine to get me to work and back. I had a car at work, why should I waste my money on a new one? 

People always asked me what Niall did for work. 'He’s a real estate agent’ I would tell them with enthusiasm. When some of our first friends started looking for a house they enlisted on the help of Niall Horan. For some reason they decided to go another route and pick someone else. Apparently he just was too invested in other clients home searches. 

I pulled up to the building on Dearborn Street. When I walked into that office two years ago, I knew it was where I wanted to work. As I started up my computer, Robb walked in. 

“Good morning sir,” I stood up from my chair, “What do we have this morning?” I asked.

“Morning, Agent Thorne. The Chicago PD seem to have gotten their hands on a dealer over on Banks Street. I want you to head over there and see what information you can find about this supplier." 

I nodded my head, "Of course, sir. I’ve already got a plan to extract the information.” I quickly gathered my folders. They were already scattered across my desk from last night. This was one of the biggest cases we’d ever had, at least in my time of being with the squad. 

“I know out of everyone, you can get him to talk.” Agent Robb encouraged me. 

“Yes, sir. I will. Don’t worry. We’re going to get this fucker."


	23. Twisted

I hate working at this shitty fast food chain. It’s humiliating that I have to work here to pay for college. Correction: save for college. The thing is I can’t even get out of this fucking town. There’s no school here that I want to go to. My sights are set on California. I figure I can get into some cheap junior college and bluff my way through the first two years, really with no intention of finishing as I hope to become a talented actress or a platinum artist. Maybe modeling could even be in the picture. None of that matters though since I have no money to make it there.

“Hey! Snap out of it! There’s a line wrapped around the building! Jesus Christ can’t you do anything right?!” Susan, my manager shrieked at me. 

“I’m sorry Susan. I was just…”

“Not doing your job. That’s what you were doing! Jesus.” she mumbled and cursed under her breath. 

I took the next customer’s order in the drive thru. “Ok, so you want three double cheeseburgers, two large fries, and a jumbo drink?”

“Yeah, that’s what I fuckin’ said.” I stood there with my mouth open, shocked at this prick’s behavior.

“Ok drive around please.” I walked to the back checking on his order and landing a nice wad of spit right in the middle of his burgers, one by one. Calmly, I carried the bags back to the front window. A shiny black Range Rover pulled up to the window. “That’ll be eight forty…” A pair of gorgeous blue eyes stared back at me and I failed to keep drool from running out the corner of my mouth. 

“Well? Are you going to just stand there and stare or take the cash?” he held his arm out, his hand grasping a ten dollar bill.

“Uhm, yeah.” I took the money quickly putting it in the register and handing him his change followed by his food and drink. The car jerked off. I stuck my head out the window just enough to see him waiting at the red light. “Gorgeous mother-”

“Excuse me? Ma’am?” I quickly snapped back to reality realizing my drive thru speaker was on.

“Oh yes ma’am I-I’m sorry. What would you like?” I cursed myself for being so stupid to let such a jackass make a fool of me. 

The line slowed down as two am rolled around. “I’m taking my break Susan.” I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked to the back of the parking lot leaning against my car. I fumbled around in my pocket pulling out a cigarette. “Fuck. Where’s my lighter…” I wondered aloud. A spark ignited and I saw a flame out the corner of my eye, quickly turning towards the source. There stood the boy with the amazing blue eyes. “Oh. Uhm, thanks.” I leaned forward and inhaled the smoke. 

“No problem.” Whoa. Handsome and an accent. I gave him a quizzical look, furrowing my brow.

“So, where the hell did you come from?” I turned my head exhaling the smoke. 

“Well, I came back ‘cause I got hungry.”

“Hungry?!” my mouth dropped. “How can you be hungry after all that food you ordered?”

He laughed and the sound of it pierced my heart. I inhaled quickly to keep my mouth occupied and not hanging on the ground. He pulled out his own cigarette and lit it, taking a hit. “I eat a lot.”

“Oh. You could have fooled me. So, like, do you just have a really fast metabolism or something?”

“Yeah,” he smirked, “I do.” He shuffled his feet with his hands in his pockets. “Look, I’m sorry for being rude earlier.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s ok. I’m used to it, ya know? Drive thru job and shit.” I nodded my head taking another hit. He continued standing there, a crooked grin on his lips. What was this kid’s deal? Sneaking up on me and standing here like we’re best friends. “What’s your name? Where you from?” 

“The name’s Niall, and I’m from the same place as you. Right here in this shit town.”

“No. I meant where did you come here from. Because of your accent…”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m from Ireland originally. Parents moved me here back when I was seventeen.” Ireland, eh? I’d never met an Irishman before. 

“Well, I’ve got to get back to work. My manager’s a bitch and she’ll fire me if I take more than fifteen minutes.” I tossed my cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the heel of my Nike. Niall scratched the back of his head before extending his arm.

“It was nice to meet you, uhm, what’s your name again?” I smiled realizing I didn’t even introduce myself. I pointed to my name badge. His grin widened. “Pretty name for a pretty lady.” he winked. My heart felt like it was melting and dripping into my stomach as it erupted in butterflies. A red tint covered my cheeks. “I’ll see you around.” 

“See you.” I walked back to the door, gripping the handle before turning back to see him speed out of the parking lot. 

I finished my shift and clocked out. Those four am shifts killed me. I rolled my windows down, lighting another cigarette and turning my iPod to some Chevelle. “Much like suffocatingggg,” I bobbed my head to the music playing over the events of the night. 

The road home was so dark. Every time I went to see a scary movie at the theatre I would constantly play out tragic events in my head of something happening to me on this road. Sometimes I even scared myself into thinking there was a demon in the backseat. Really, the only demons that existed were the ones in my mind. 

A pair of headlights shone in my rearview mirror. They inched closer and closer gliding down the hill. My speedometer read fifty, ten miles over the speed limit. What was this mother fucker doing flying up on my ass like that? Suddenly, the car was on my bumper. Panic ensued. Where should I go? If I pull into my driveway, they might follow me there. I can’t risk having them get me alone at my house. No one would be there to help me if something went wrong. “Shit.” I muttered to myself as we approached the turn. I put on my blinker. “Thank God.” I said aloud as the car backed off. I sighed a breath of relief pulling down the long, windy path. 

The headlights reappeared. “Shit shit shit! What do I dooo?” I moaned. I remembered the knife in my glove compartment and reached across the seat taking it out. I quickly hopped out o my car. I heard the engine of the foreign car sputter and stop. The door slammed and the crunch of gravel let me know someone was approaching, although I couldn’t see who in the dark. 

“Nice place you got here.”  
“Niall?” I turned around, the knife in my hand. 

“Whoaaa, whatcha got there?” he walked towards me, hands in his pockets. 

“Y-you scared me. What the hell are you doing here? And why were you riding my ass like that?!” I screamed. One hand wrapped around my fist as the other slid the knife out of my closed grip. 

“You shouldn’t be playing with knives. They can be dangerous.” A grin spreads across his face. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Naw. No. Never!” His words slurred at the end. 

“Yeah you are. Why did you follow me here? Driving drunk too. You could go to jail for that. You could’ve killed me!” I slammed my car door shut disgusted with the thought. 

“Shhh, shhh. Relax princess. I’m an excellent drunk driver. Besides, I wanted to see you again. So I followed you here.” He took two steps closer to me. Instinctively, I backed away only to meet the cold hard metal of the car against my back. 

“Yeah, well, you don’t know me! What are you? Some kind of stalker?” My heart began to race as two more steps brought him nose to nose with me. His warm breath was stained with the smell of menthol and bourbon. 

“Have you ever played with knives before?” His grin grew even wider with a belligerent look in his eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘have i played with knives’? I don’t understand.” 

“You’re so pretty. I bet you’d look even prettier with your clothes off.” His hands traveled up my arms and when he reacheed my triceps, he slammed me back against the car. Maybe I should be scared, but he’s just too beautiful to run away from. I’m in a trance from those glazed over blue orbs. He can do anything that he wants to me and I’ll continue to stand there like a lost puppy. He leaned down, his lips and nose faintly touching the skin on my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss the sensitive skin there, but he pulled back. “Take off your jacket.” he commanded. I shrugged off the cotton hoodie laying it on the top of the car. “This just won’t do.” he pointed to my blue work polo, the little chicken emblem engraved on the left. “Take it off.”

“Niall, I barely know you. I mean…”

“Just take the fucking shirt off!” He pressed the tip of the blade against my chest. 

“No.” I whimpered. A low throaty grin erupted from him. 

“Fine.” He pulled the shirt out away from my skin and took the blade running it down, cutting the fabric and leaving me topless. “Much better. You’ll regret saying no to me.” he mumbled, his hands on my waist. I felt a sharp sting from my side. Looking down I realized he really had just cut me. Drops of blood slowly slid down my waist. He took the opportunity of me looking down to make a small cut right alongside my navel. 

“Ni-” he cut me off slipping his tongue into my open mouth. His fingers slid through the loops of my khakis and with one swift tug they fell around my ankles. I slid my tongue over his, goosebumps covering my skin from the cold air. Niall’s hands gripped my ass kneading and spanking me. I slipped my arms around his neck pulling him further down and deeper into my mouth. A moan escaped my lips as his hand traveled from my ass cheek to the sensitive skin between my thighs. The friction of his hand rubbing against the back of my thigh was too much for me. I moved my feet opening my legs up enough for him to get between. He gripped my pussy from behind pressing his fingers against my slit.

“Fuck you’re wet. Did I do this to you?” 

“Y-yes.” I whimpered as he pulled his fingers away and slid them in my mouth. I sucked them hard eagerly wanting them inside me. Finally, he pulled them away and pushed my panties down and off. Slowly he slid one then two inside of me. “Oh fuck,” I whined as he slowly moved them in and out of me pressing his thumb against my clit and rubbing in slow circular motions. 

“You like that?” he breathed in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I shook my head yes. “Answer me!” he pressed harder against my clit.

“Yes!” I screamed as my bundle of nerves became hard. I quickly pushed his hand away and dropped to my knees undoing his jeans. He peered down at me watching my every move. I swiftly pushed down his jeans and rolled his briefs along with them. His dick was rock hard standing erect against his stomach. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of his massive cock. “Wow.” The words escaped my lips, barely above a whisper. 

“What was that?” he grinned. 

“You’re massive.” He smirked and I eyed his penis taking it as a challenge. I ran my hand up and down his length, feeling every vein. I placed my lips around the head slowly sucking the tip. My tongue swirled around and around, flicking randomly to catch him off guard. I could feel him growing ill with me. 

“Suck!” he shouted before grabbing my head with both hands forcing me to take his shaft in my mouth. My hands wrapped around his muscular thighs as I bobbed my head back and forth. I knew this was a tough challenge, but I was no loser. I took him deep in my throat, feeling the tip press against the back. I forced myself to keep my gagging at bay and held him there in my throat for several seconds, moaning and sending vibrations up his length. Niall groaned, “Keep doing that babe.” I kept bobbing my head and moaning till I tasted a salty liquid in my mouth. I pulled my head back swallowing every drop of his cum. “Mm shit. I’m gonna fuck you so good.” He lifted me up off the ground forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. 

“No. I can’t,” I pushed against his chest, “I’m not that easy.” He smirked setting me down. 

“You’re different from other girls aren’t ya?” he winked. 

“I would like to think that I am, yes.” I put my clothes back on and headed for the front door of my house.

“Aren’t ya going to invite me in?” I looked back at him. 

“Sure. You can come in, but don’t get any ideas.” I unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights. He followed and locked the door behind him. 

“Nice place you got here. You live alone?”

“Yes. That’s how I like it.” I glanced at the clock on the microwave, “Jesus, it’s six am.” 

“Maybe we should sleep.” His tone hinted as more of a question. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower. You can help yourself to some food if you like. My bedrooms up the stairs, second door on the left.” He nodded and began searching through the fridge as I made my way upstairs. 

I let the hot water sting my skin. What was I thinking letting this stranger stay in my house? Was I really becoming one of those girls? No. It was just a good time. Besides, he was gorgeous and I haven’t had testosterone in six months. Sleeping in bed alone was how I preferred it, but with Niall being, well, Niall, I figured it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to sleep with him for one night. To have those big arms around me…and that hair. I wanted to ride his face while gripping that hair. The blonde with brunette underneath…shit. I felt myself getting hornier by the second. Oh fuck it. My fingers slid down to my clit rubbing side to side. Leaning against the slick tile, I slipped my fingers inside. It was nothing like earlier when Niall’s long fingers had curled against my g spot, sending me to euphoria. “Oh, Niall,” I moaned his name. 

“Yeah?” he replied. I quickly pulled my fingers out and opened the glass door. 

“What?! When did you get in here?!” I asked. He sat on the counter, a sandwich in his hand. 

“Just a minute ago. What were you doing in there?” he lifted his brow. “Were you masturbating?” 

“God no. What would make you think that?” My cheeks flushed red. 

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that you were moaning my name.” 

“Ok well I was. I’ll admit it.” He burst into laughter. It was so infectious, making me giggle as well. “Can you please get out now so I can dry off?” He shrugged and walked out. I quickly dried off and put on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Niall was already laying in my bed sound asleep. Geez, he must’ve been really tired to fall asleep that quick. I lye down next to him. He rolled towards me draping his arm across my torso. I smiled to myself. So this is really happening then? I have some guy I literally met in a drive thru in my bed right now after sucking his dick. Oh well. Life’s about taking chances right? This will just be one for the books. He’s so precious though. How could I not sleep with him? All I know is I needed more. Maybe he could be the one to fix the broken pieces in my life. Just maybe…

“What are you doing with your life? Are you really this stupid? You don’t even have a plan for your future! How irresponsible can you be?” A flash of light came into view. Two lights. Suddenly all I could see was his body smashed against a tree. My eyes jolted open, my heart racing. I looked over at Niall. He had managed to turn onto his side facing away from me. I quickly threw off the covers and grabbed a cigarette and lighter from the nightstand. I made my way out onto the balcony lighting it and leaning over the railing. I inhaled and felt the buzz hit me. Ashes flew through the air as I flicked the long, skinny filter. Seriously. I thought these nightmares would have ended by now, but it seems they just will never leave my mind. I heard the glass door open and shut as a familiar voice filled the quiet. 

“What’re you doing out here?” Niall asked, lighting his own cigarette. 

“Oh. I just had a bad dream. Came out here trying to relieve some stress. Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay.” His hand snaked its way around my waist, pulling me against him. “Thanks for letting me crash here. I really do appreciate it.” Smoke circled both of us as he let out a sigh. 

“No problem. It’s nice to have someone here in this big empty house.”

“Oh yeah? Why do you live out here all alone anyway? Where are your parents? Siblings?” I ignored his question for a minute, not sure whether I should expose myself so quickly.

“My parents are dead and so are my siblings.” I thought I heard a small gasp, but it very well could have been the wind. He didn’t say anything and the silence lasted longer than I wanted it to. “It’s no big deal though. It happened six months ago.”

“No big deal eh? How’s that?”

“Because they didn’t care much for me anyway. I was just a burden to them.” I felt a pain in my heart as the sharp intake pierced my chest. Telling Niall about my family was strange. No one got to hear this from me often and especially not some random stranger I met just hours earlier. 

“I doubt that. They were your family right? I don’t know you well or anything, but parents always care about their kids. It’s just human nature.”

“You’re right. You don’t know me.” I replied with no tone in my voice. He snorted and removed his hand from my waist.

“So, what are you? Some cold hearted bitch now or something?” I turned my head quickly, giving him a once over and then a glare. 

“I’m not a cold hearted bitch and you have no right to say that to me or make a snap judgement on my life. Who the hell are you anyway? You seem like a fuck up in my opinion. How’s that judgement for you?” I spat, in no mood for some asshole’s point of view. I felt a sting grace my skin. My reaction was to defend myself. I shoved him away and into the railing. “Did you just…slap me?!” I screamed, my fists clenched by my side. A smirk formed on his lips as he propped his elbows on the railing. 

“So what if I did?” I was unsure what to say back. No one had ever hit me before. Wasn’t this wrong? I knew it was. I couldn’t think of what to do. Call the cops maybe? Have him put in jail? “I slapped you and you liked it. You loved it actually. You want me to do it again.” His eyes became dark as he walked towards me. I hesitated looking at him, then to the sliding door. I made a quick leap into my room and slid the door shut, locking him out. “Hey! Let me in!” He banged his fists against the glass. I watched him struggle to open it, pulling hard on the handle. I smirked.

“I’m not letting you back in here. You can stay out on that balcony forever, for all I care.” I crossed my arms over my chest. His attempts to manipulate me into liking his abuse were not going to work. He glared hard back at me. Suddenly his face was washed over with a sincere look. His eyes gleamed and he sighed shaking his head.

“You’re right, you’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. I just…I have anger issues sometimes. I didn’t mean to touch you like that. Will you please let me in? I really am sorry.” I gave in even though I knew I shouldn’t have. I just really didn’t want him to go to jail for something that seemed so benign at the time. I unlocked the door and let him in. “Thanks.” he stared at the ground,” I think I’m just gonna go. I’ve worn out my welcome.” 

“Niall, really. It’s not that big of a deal. It was just…I don’t know. As long as you never do it again, we can still be friends.” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t. I guess I should go ahead and tell you why I did it or at least what the doctors tell me.” I tilted my head to the side furrowing my brow, waiting for his explanation. “I’ve always suffered with a lot of anger issues. I swear it’s my Irish blood. We Irish are known well for our tempers. I’m sure you know that too.” he nodded, “I’m working on it. I really am. I go to anger management classes which are fucking embarrassing as hell. I have a psychiatrist who also helps me. He put me on some medication which I thought was starting to work until now…” I

watch his facial expressions as he told me his struggle. I couldn’t possibly be angry with him for something he was trying to work on and for spilling something so huge to me. After all, I do have my own demons. It was reassuring that he was working on it. Maybe, if he did stay in my life, we could work on our issues together. Build each other up, make each other whole. I could definitely see myself doing that with him. He was so beautiful. Anger issues aside, I didn’t see a thing wrong with him.


	24. Sketchy Continuation

Anna’s POV

I woke up the next morning with Zayn’s arms wrapped around me and a pounding headache. I groaned as the throbbing ensued and took over my forehead. Zayn pulled me closer into him at the sound of my voice.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled. I wasn’t even sure if he was really awake or not. 

“My head hurts bad.” I whimpered, tears threatening to escape. This was some incredible pain.

“Is it a migraine?” he suddenly sat up. I nodded and he quickly tossed off the covers and went into what I’m guessing was his bathroom. He came back with a bottle of pain killers and handed me two. “Take these. It’ll make you feel better fast.” He extended his hand and I took them. 

“What is it? Tylenol?” He shook his head.

“Vicodin. It works a lot faster. Trust me.” Whatever. Vicodin or Tylenol, what’s the difference? I dry swallowed the pills and turned over to face him. 

“Thank you.” I smiled weakly. A hand reached over, gripping my thigh. 

“Good morning you. How did you sleep?” Harry asked. 

“Just fine, but I really must be going.” As soon as I tried to stand, I fell back onto the bed. My legs were still shaky from last night. The boys laughed at me.

“You need more rest Anna. We’ve only been asleep for a few hours you know.” Zayn reached down and pulled the covers back up over me.

“Well, I have to get going. I’ve got work to do.” Harry looked at Zayn with a serious face. He only nodded in return as Harry threw on his clothes. “Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime.” he winked at me and was out the door. We heard the sound of the front door open and shut. Zayn rubbed his face, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Listen, I have to go do some things too. You can stay here if you like. I’ll be back tonight. Or you could just leave, but just make sure you lock the door.” Normally I wouldn’t even consider the idea, but my body was just too weak. I nodded and turned away from him, falling back to sleep.

Zayn’s POV

It wasn’t as cold as last night, but the wind was quite harsh. I popped my hood up over my head and walked to the decrepit building. A few guys were hanging around outside, leaning against the brick walls and merely nodded at me as I entered through the side door. The building was dark aside from the dim chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a deep red, matching the carpet. There was a slight amount of mold growing along the baseboards. I passed several doors before finding myself in front of the elevator. I pressed the up button and got in, heading to the fifth and top floor. Faint jazz music was buzzing through the speakers while a little black camera kept its focus on me.

A ding signaled that I was at my stop. This floor was a lot nicer than the rest. The walls were painted black and the carpet was a soft white. There were no windows, never any windows. I made my way down the hall and entered the seventh room on the left. Fumbling with my keys, I quickly unlocked it and stepped inside my office. I walked over to my desk, switching on the lamp and took a seat in my office chair. I waited for my computer to boot up, but was distracted by a knock on the door. “Come in!” I raised my voice and the bald man stepped inside. 

“Hello Zayn. It’s nice to see you this morning.” the man said with a smirk on his face and a cigar in hand.

“Good morning to you too, Vincent.” I lit up my own cigarette, propping my feet on the desk. “Have a seat.” I pointed to the chair facing me. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” he said as he settled his large body onto the small cushion.

“So, any news to tell me?” I asked taking a long drag. Vincent was my right hand man. He took care of all my business, much like an assistant, but never would I dare to call him that. He didn’t work for me, he didn’t work for anybody. As far as anyone knew, he was self employed. He blew a cloud of smoke up in the air and cleared his throat.

“We have a meeting tomorrow with the new supplier.” I nodded my head slowly taking in this new information. We’d been trying to cut a deal with this supplier for several months and now we finally had him. I should’ve been excited about it and the potential money to be made, but I couldn’t feel the way I should. Probably because bringing in a new supplier meant not bringing anyone new into my life. Meaning, I couldn’t let Anna in. It would just be too dangerous. I wasn’t that uncompassionate enough to put her at risk. 

“Zayn?” I snapped out of my own thoughts.

“Hm?” I looked up at him.

“How do you want to prepare for this?” Vincent asked, leaning back in his much too small chair. 

“You know what I want, Vince. I want every available man there. I want guns and I want dogs. And don’t you dare let Fletcher know about this.” I warned.

“You got it.” He stood from his chair and walked to the door. “But if he does hear about it, what do you want me to say?”

“Lie.” With that, he made his way out, shutting the door behind him, leaving me to my own abysmal thoughts.

Anna’s POV

I woke up to the sun blaring through the window. Groaning, I pulled the covers up over my head. At least my head wasn’t hurting anymore. What time was it? I threw the covers back off and searched for my phone, finding it on the nightstand. It was five in the evening! How could I have slept so long? At least I didn’t have class on Monday. My professors would’ve had a fit if I didn’t show. Zayn’s house, or so I was assuming it was his house, was quiet. I took the opportunity of being alone to scope out the place. 

First, I made my way into his bathroom, finding the regular items; deodorant, hair gel, cologne. He had fluffy blue towels and I even found an extra, unopened toothbrush in the drawer. I brushed my teeth then decided to take a shower. Surely he wouldn’t mind. I didn’t feel like climbing into a cab in my current state. Pulling back the curtain, I turned the water to warm and stepped out of my clothes. I got in, letting the water pour over my filthy skin. I felt so dirty after what happened last night. It all started to hit me at that moment. I felt like a slut. A dirty, no good, wasted slut. If I was a crazy emotional person I would’ve started sobbing right then and there, but I wasn’t that type. 

I washed my hair with his shampoo and bathed with his body wash. After about thirty minutes, I stepped out, wrapping myself in one of his clean towels. I should probably try to find a washer and dryer. Picking up my clothes, I wandered into the hallway. There were two other rooms on this floor, but I wasn’t sure yet what was behind them. I made my way downstairs and walked into the den which I remembered from the night before. Oh God. I had danced like a total idiot last night and probably looked like an even bigger one. I found myself in the kitchen. The counters were a dark granite and the cabinets were cherry wood. It was a beautiful kitchen, but I doubted Zayn ever cooked in it. If he did, that would be a shock to me. I noticed two doors straight ahead of me and walked over opening the first. It was a walk in pantry, fully stocked. I tried the next one and alas, it was the washroom. I opened the washing machine and tossed in my clothes, turning it to quick wash. 

My stomach began to growl after I finished pouring in the powder. Good thing he had food. I went back to the pantry and searched for something to eat. There wasn’t much of anything but junk food so I settled on a can of soup. It never even phased me that I was in someone else’s house. He said I could stay here right? And I’m sure he meant to say, ‘make yourself at home’. So I intended to do just that. 

“What’re you doing, love?” I jumped about three feet in the air, quickly grabbing my towel before it came undone.

“I was just…uhm…” I turned around to face Zayn. He was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, a genuine smile on his face. 

“It’s alright. You’re more than welcome to eat my food. After all, I do owe you something for last night.” He winked and I blushed. There was no denying he was beautiful and I would love nothing more than for him to be inside me again. “However, I think you should eat something a little more fulfilling than soup.” He walked over to me, taking the can and setting it back on the pantry shelf. His hand wrapped around my upper arm as he planted a kiss on my forehead. “I’ll cook you something. Anything you like.” he beamed at me.

“You cook?” I laughed a little too loudly causing his smile to become a frown.

“Yes. What’s so funny about that? Guys can cook!” 

“Oh, I’m not saying they can’t. I just didn’t take you for a chef.” I teased, letting my finger stroke down his chest.

“I’ll show you just how good of a chef I am, Anna, and you’ll regret ever thinking that. But first, go upstairs and put on some clothes. I can’t cook with you looking like that.” He shook his head and winked. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way upstairs, hurriedly putting on a pair of his sweats and a plain t-shirt. I came back down to see him pulling out pots and pans of all sizes. This was going to be good.  
I watched him the whole time. His cooking skills were better than I wanted to admit. “Would you like me to grab the plates?” I asked.

“Sure. That’d be great love. A big help.” He winked. I hopped off the barstool from where I had been watching him and opened each cabinet till I found the plates and cups.

“Is it almost done? I’m starving.” I whined, standing next to him.

“Yeah, it is.” He nudged my shoulder with his own, grinning. “Hungry girl are ya?” I nodded my head yes. “You sure were hungry last night too.” I didn’t mind his playful banter, but I had to set him straight.

“Listen, I’m not usually like that. Actually, I’m never like that.” I shook my head, “I don’t want you to think I’m something that I’m not.”

“And what would that be?” he eyed me. 

“I’m not a slut, to be honest. I don’t fuck guys and then go on my merry way. I’m a commitment type of girl and last night, although it was incredible, won’t ever happen again.” Zayn stayed quiet, stirring the sauce. I watched as he bit his lip, his brows furrowed. He was holding back something, I could tell. “Say something if you want.” I urged him.

“To be honest, I don’t do that either. Want to know a secret?” 

“Only if you’re willing to share it.” He took a heavy sigh. 

“I’ve only ever been with one girl.” Wow. I wasn’t expecting that at all and realized I had really misjudged him. He wasn’t as bad as I thought, but he could be lying. How would I know? 

“Really? You don’t seem like the type to have only been with one girl.”

“Yeah, well, people can be wrong.” His voice was cold. I had gone too far, but I could tell there was more to it than that. He was keeping another secret from me, I just didn’t know what. Yet. 

We sat at his kitchen table, eating in silence. My clothes had dried since he finished cooking and I had put them back on. He hadn’t spoken a word to me since our ‘how many people have you slept with’ conversation. “Zayn?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to judge you. I don’t know why I said that. I really don’t know anything about you, and from what I do know, you seem to be a good person. So, I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” I took a deep breath as he looked up at me, fork in midair. He looked back at his plate then dropped his fork. 

“It’s okay. I know why you said it. Just know that my job doesn’t define me.”

I nodded my head. “I understand.” We sat there for a few seconds, silent. “Would you like me to stay and help you clean up?” 

“No. I think you should probably be going. It’s late and you’ve been here for a long time.”

“But-”

“I said it’s time for you to go.” The mood had shifted tremendously as Zayn glared at me from across the table. 

“Okay. I’ll just go upstairs and grab my purse.” He ignored me, going back to his plate of food. I ran up the stairs, two at a time until I reached the hallway. I found his bedroom and picked up my purse from the corner. If I were a drug dealer, where would I hide my stash? I asked myself as I scanned the room. It was probably somewhere simple. I opened his nightstand drawer and sure enough, there was a small bag of white pills. I grabbed them, tossing them into my purse and making my way back downstairs. “You wanna lock the door behind me?” I shouted from the foyer. I received no answer. I shrugged and walked out making sure to slam the door shut hard behind me. I walked onto the sidewalk, waiting to flag down a cab. 

A slim figure was making their way down the street. Immediately, I recognized him to be Harry. As he got closer, we made eye contact. “Hi, Anna.” There was a smile on his face, but his lips were pressed thin and I could tell it was forced, “What are you still doing here?” his brows furrowed.

“Well, Zayn told me I could stay and rest since I couldn’t quite move this morning.” I looked away, a bit embarrassed, but Harry found it rather amusing.

“Did he make you dinner too?” he chuckled.

“Yeah. How did you know?” I asked inquisitively.

“Because, he does it for all the girls he brings home.” I frowned at this information. So, he was lying about the one girl he’d slept with. Even though I had only met Zayn twenty four hours ago, I already felt a deep connection with him, and learning that he lied really stung. “S’alright darling. Cheer up! I didn’t mean anything by it.” Harry patted my back a bit to rough. 

“Oh I’m fine. I was justing thinking about school.” I lied. Harry nodded as a cab approached and I caught the driver’s attention. “Well, I’ve got to be going. I have class in the morning.” I reached for the door handle. 

“What if I come with you? Ya know, I could be your alarm clock in the morning.” He winked. 

“Maybe some other time.” I opened the door, starting to get inside when I felt him grab my arm. 

“I think now is the perfect time. It would be just you and me this time. No Zayn. And I know you liked when I fucked you a lot more than him.” His eyes were watery and quite red. He was wasted.

“Harry, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I shook my head, “You’re a bit drunk and I bet you’re high as well.” He laughed at my theory.

“What? Me? Noooo. Never!” His laugh grew louder before I heard the front door open and Zayn was right there on the sidewalk, pulling Harry away from me.

“Get in the goddamn house Harry.” Zayn growled as he pushed him forcefully up the stairs. 

“Calm down mate. I’m goin’!” Harry went inside, not arguing with Zayn. I wasn’t sure what had just happened or why. Zayn opened the cab door for me. 

“Stay away from Harry. Understand?” 

“But, why?” I asked.

“Because I fucking said so, Anna! Just don’t come back around here!” He forcefully shoved me into the cab, almost causing me to hit my head in the process. He slammed the door shut and retreated back into the house. 

“Where to, miss?” The cab driver asked.

“University, please.” I replied, my voice trembling and my hands shaking. Why had Zayn acted that way? What was wrong with Harry? Or me talking to him for that matter.

As we pulled up to campus, I hurriedly got out and walked into my sorority house. I had to find Lucy. She should’ve never left me with those damn boys, but I knew I couldn’t blame her. I knocked on her door several times before the door flew open. “Anna! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” She pulled me into a hug before pushing me away, examining me. “I don’t see any marks so at least they didn’t try to kill you or anything, right?” I shook my head no.

“Lucy, I…” I trailed off debating whether to tell her or not. She was my best friend and I needed to tell someone. She pulled me inside, shutting the door and we sat on her bed. 

“Tell me what happened.” she sat with her hands in her lap, waiting for an answer.

“We went back to Zayn’s place and well Harry came too. We ended up all sleeping together. There wasn’t much I could do to stop it, but I didn’t want to or anything.” I shook my head, “I woke up this morning and I could barely move so Zayn said I could stay.” I finished telling her the events of the day before coming to the conclusion. “So why do you think Zayn acted that way? I don’t understand what could be so bad about Harry. Not like I want him anyway, but still.”

“I’m not sure Anna. What did you expect though. They’re not good guys.” I didn’t want to disagree with her, but I knew Zayn wasn’t what everyone thought. Just like he said. There was something genuine about him. He was just caught up in something he probably couldn’t get out of. I’d seen movies. There was an explanation for all this. 

“You know, even though I slept all day, I would really like to get to bed.” I stood up heading for the door.

“Alright, but if you need anything just let me know. I’m right here down the hall.” She smiled.

I made it to my dorm and collapsed on my bed. I had to figure out what Zayn was hiding from me if it was the last thing I did. 

Zayn’s POV

“How many times do I have to tell you, Harry!” I screamed.

“Chill out Zayn! It’s not a big deal!”

“It is a big deal! You can’t continue to do this! You’re unpredictable, a risk, and if the new supplier finds out, he will never cut a deal with us. And if he doesn’t cut a deal with us, that’s a loss of money for me, and if I lose money,” I shook my head, “you know where I’ll be coming to find it.” I glared at him, trying to instill some fear.

“Whatever. I don’t see what me getting high has to do with anything.”

“You’re a dealer, not a user, Harry. Get with the fucking program or get the hell out.” I could see him slowly slipping away from reality every time he got messed up. Eventually, he would end up being beaten to death or even worse, tortured. If Fletcher ever found out about Harry’s past times, there would be no turning back.

“Okay. I’ll stop.” He rolled his eyes and handed over the stack of bills he’d collected tonight. 

“This is only five grand. Where’s the rest of it?” I growled, in no mood for games.

“Relax. I didn’t sell everything. I’ve got a few more bags. Besides, I have the end of the week right?” A sly smile crept across his face. 

“Just have the money.” I shoved him quickly out the door, not even wanting to discuss what happened with Anna tonight. 

After cleaning up the kitchen I made my way upstairs. My bed was a mess. She must’ve kicked all the covers off in her sleep. I smiled to myself as I laid down, breathing in her scent. She really was a great girl. There was something about her that made me want to get close. Something I hadn’t felt in a long time. 

To hell with this sappy shit. I flicked off the lamp and drifted into sleep.  
Zayn’s POV

I sat across from the new supplier, Vincent next to me. “Do we have a deal?” I asked. He tapped his fingers on the surface of the table. 

“Deal.” he finally responded, extending his hand. I gladly shook it.

“We’ll get everything set up and see you at the end of the week, Donaldson.” I said. He nodded as his men lead him to the door.

Suddenly, the door flew open, almost hitting him in the process. “Well, well, well. What do we have going on here?” Fletcher strolled in. Fuck! I bit my lip, fuming. How the fuck was I going to explain this. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Donaldson asked. 

“Me? The name’s Fletcher. Don’t even bother telling me who you are. I already know. I’m familiar with your product.” He removed a clear bag from his pocket, tossing it at the supplier. He caught the bag which contained his formula. The newest and best meth anyone had ever seen. “Tell me, Zayn, did you think I wouldn’t find out about this? After all, it is my building you’re working in.” 

“It’s none of your concern who I do business with. We’re not partners.” My hands formed into a fist at my sides.

“We’ll see about that.” His words were full of threat. “Anyway, I just wanted to come by and introduce myself. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He nodded and left. Donaldson looked back at me and I knew there’d be consequences to this altercation. He quickly left, leaving Vincent and I alone. I sank into my chair, headd in hands. 

“It’ll be alright, Zayn. He can’t do a goddamn thing.” Vincent tried to reassure me.

“He’s going to come back with an offer. He’s going to force us into a three way bind. We’ll never see the end of him if it happens. Now that he knows I’m against him, he’ll come after me in any way he can.” I shook my head. Vincent remained silent. There was no discussion. We both knew what would happen. 

Anna’s POV 

“Have you talked to him?” Lucy asked. I shook my head.

“No. I haven’t heard from him in a few days, but how would I? He doesn’t have my number or anything. Maybe I should go by his house.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You should just forget about him. Act like it never happened. You’re treading on dangerous water getting in too deep with him.” I shrugged, knowing she was right. “Well, I’m going home. I have a date tonight with a normal boy.” she laughed as I shot her a dirty look. She grabbed her stuff and left, leaving me alone in my small apartment. 

Not knowing what was going on between Zayn and I was taking a toll on me. Maybe taking a shower would make me feel better about this whole mess. I stepped into the shower, letting the water pour over me. Thoughts spilled through my head. Why was I reading into this so much? It was just a one night stand. A really good fuck and that was it. Why did I get myself into this mess? I knew I wasn’t a hook up and go type of girl and I did it anyway. 

There was a loud sound coming from my room. I froze instantly. I heard it again, this time sounding like a loud crash. I quickly turned off the water and stood still. Someone was in my house. Living alone, I had decided I needed protection. My dad had taught me how to shoot a gun. He was a police officer and knew how important it was for a woman to be armed. As soon as I moved out he had gotten me a gun of my own. I crept quietly to my closet, taking it out of the safe. I got onto the ground peeking under the door to see a dark shadow pacing around the room, continuously slamming drawers. I cocked the gun and opened the door.

“Zayn?!” I screeched, the gun still pointed at him.

“Where the fuck are the pills you little bitch?” He growled, walking towards me.

“What are y-” His hand snaked around my wrist, his other pulling the gun from my grasp. 

“I said, where are the fucking pills?!” He screamed and gripped my upper arms, tossing me onto the bed.

“What pills?!” I screamed back, more angry than scared.

“You know what pills. The x! You stole it from me! Where is it?” I remembered now how I had snuck the tiny bag into my purse before leaving his house that night. I pointed across the room to my purse. Zayn quickly walked over to it, opening it and retrieving the pills. He slipped them into the pocket of his leather jacket before turning to me. “You can’t just take these. This is money, it doesn’t come free unless you get them for free from me. How can I trust you after this? I left you alone in my house and you fucking stole from me!” He yelled, running his hands through his thick, black hair.  
“I, I didn’t think it was a big deal at the time.” I trailed off, looking away from him. In a second he was beside me, gripping my chin, his fingers pressed hard against my jaw, holding it in place. 

“It is a big fucking deal. I trusted you, Anna, and you fucked me over.” His lips were on mine, his tongue forcing it’s way into my mouth. I wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but I decided to let it happen. I felt the towel being tugged away from my body, leaving me exposed to him. “Now you’re going to see what it’s like to be with just me.” His lips grazed over my cheek and to my ear, breathing quietly as his fingers slipped between my thighs. I instantly jerked my hips at his touch. He spread my lips, running his middle finger up and down my slit before sliding it inside me. I gasped as it slipped completely inside me. “Fuck you’re tight, even this wet.” He smirked, lowering his head to my chest and wrapping his lips around my nipple. I moaned, gripping a fistful of his hair as he sucked hard on my breast, his finger slipping in and out quickly before inserting a second. My muscles tightened before he pulled them back out. He tossed his leather jacket to the floor, pulling the white tee over his head and hovering above me in just his dark jeans and belt. 

“Let me.” I breathed, reaching forward and quickly undoing the belt along with the button of his jeans and zipper, eagerly pushing them away from his body. He kicked them off along with his briefs. I stared hungrily at his massive erection. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Anna.” He smirked, lining himself up with my entrance and in one quick thrust, he was completely inside me. I was filled up with every inch of him and it still wasn’t enough for me. I wanted more. As if reading my mind, he began to thrust fast and deep. “This is what you get for stealing from me you little bitch.” He growled in my ear, picking up his pace. With every thrust, his tip pressed against my g spot and I cried out, gripping his biceps. I felt myself reaching my high as he reached down to rub my clit aggressively side to side. 

“I’m going to cum.” I bit my lip, trying to hold out. He kept going, rubbing faster in circles and slamming into me again. Suddenly, I was empty. I groaned loudly from the loss of contact. He stood at the foot of my bed, putting his clothes back on. “Zayn! What the fuck?!” I pulled the sheet up, covering myself. 

“Maybe this will teach you a lesson.” He sneered. I watched his figure retreat out of my apartment. I laid my head back on the pillow, screaming out of frustration. How could he do that to me? Just leave me at my peak like that? He was in for it now. 

Zayn’s POV

It wasn’t easy leaving her like that, but it had to be done. She couldn’t break me that easily. It was for her own good. I reassured myself, bracing the cold London wind. I kept my hands in my pockets, walking down the sidewalk. At the end of the corner, I saw one of my guys. “Hey!” I called out to the blonde boy. He turned around giving me a toothy grin. I quickly took him to the nearest alley. 

“Heya Zayn! How’s it goin’?” he asked.

“Haven’t you heard Niall? About the deal and Fletcher?” I asked, inquisitively. 

“No. What are you talking about?” His face quickly sunk. I proceeded to tell him about the mornings events. As I finished telling him, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That doesn’t sound good mate. What’re we going to do?” 

“Just keep your head in the game. I’ll figure something out. It’ll be ok.” I said, lighting a cigarette and offering him one. He eagerly took it. We stood there in silence, inhaling and exhaling the minty nicotine. “I believe it might end badly, Niall, and I need to know that you’ll be there with me.” I looked into his eyes, searching for truth.

“I’ll stick by ya Zayn. Always have, always will.” I clasped his hand in mine, pulling him into a quick hug before sending him back off to work the streets. Things were about to get serious in both parts of my life. I knew what I had to do. Protecting Anna was going to be the most important.   
Anna’s POV

All I could think about the next day in class was Zayn. As if he hadn’t been on my mind enough, yesterday really put my emotions into overdrive. I was falling for him hard and fast. I didn’t know much about him, but that only made me want to know more and I prayed that he felt the same way. My professor droned on about some scientific theory while the other students dozed off or played around on their phones. By the end of class, I had come to the conclusion that Zayn didn’t feel the same way and I was going to completely give up now. 

I walked around campus, making my way to the cafeteria. Someone yelling my name caught my attention. It was a male voice and instantly I knew it was him. Great. I groaned not wanting to deal with this. I turned around as he bounded towards me. “Hey,” he breathed, “Glad I caught you.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” I asked, holding my books to my chest. 

“Well, because I wanted to see you. You should let me take you out tonight.” I felt him place his hand on my waist. 

“Why should I after what you did to me yesterday?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You asked for it.” He shook his head, a throaty laugh escaping his lips. “I’ll pick you up around eight.” He jogged back to his car. I watched him drive away, confused as ever. So he was going to take me out on a date now. Unexpected, but a pleasant surprise. I rushed off to my room to get ready.

It was eight thirty and still no sign of Zayn. I sat on my bed letting my mind wander to thoughts of where he could be. It was frustrating to say the least, but I felt like if he was standing me up, he wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble to find me and ask me out in the first place. I walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of wine hoping to calm my nerves. After about two glasses I heard a knock on the door. I slid off the stool and walked over, opening it. There he stood in all his glory. There was a cut under his left eye and a larger one across his forehead. Dried blood caked his face and shirt. 

He walked in, pushing past me and made his way to my bedroom. “Zayn, what happened to your face?” I asked quietly, following after him. 

“We’re leaving. Where’s your suitcase?” He asked as he looked under the bed and then in the closet, removing it from the top shelf. 

“Wait. What do you mean leaving? Where are we going?” I asked.

“We have to get out of here. It’s not safe.” He began to rummage through my dresser drawers, throwing panties, bras, tshirts and anything else he could find into my suitcase. 

“What the hell is going on Zayn? What happened to you? And why the hell do I need to go with you?” An angry tone beginning to take over my voice. 

“Just fucking pack your bags or you’re going to die!” He grabbed my upper arms. I went silent, unsure of what he was going to do. He turned away from me, zipping my bag and heading out the door to my apartment. I stood in the doorway watching him load it into the trunk of his Audi a5 coupe. Reluctantly, I turned out the lights in my apartment and climbed into the passengers seat. 

After driving for about an hour, I finally managed to speak. “Zayn?” 

“Hm?” He answered without taking his eyes off the road. I examined his profile. He was some kind of beautiful. His jawline was covered with dark stubble. I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. 

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” I reached over, placing my hand on his thigh. He tore his gaze from the road, looking at me for the first time since he had blown up on me back at my apartment. 

“I’ll tell you. I promise. Just not right now.” He broke eye contact with me, looking back at the abandoned highway. I removed my hand, staring out the window. I should’ve realized getting into something with a drug dealer would end badly. I closed my eyes, a million thoughts running through my mind. Even though I didn’t know much of anything about Zayn at all, I felt safe being with him. I trusted him enough to keep me safe, or else he wouldn’t have left me there, right? I shook my head as I realized how many excuses I was making for a guy that wouldn’t be honest with me. Zayn finally put the brakes on for the first time. I opened my eyes to see a small motel on my side of the road. He slowly made his way off road and pulled up in front of the motel with the flashing sign that read ‘vacancy’. 

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He instructed. I nodded my head, watching him walk into the small rental office. 

Zayn’s POV

After everything that went down with Fletcher, I wasn’t going to put her at risk. I knew that had eyes on me from the minute he showed up at the meeting with my new supplier. When I got to my office that afternoon, Fletcher had been waiting for me there. He only had his sights on one thing. He wanted that formula and he’d stop at nothing to get it. Me being in his way wasn’t something he wanted or expected. After he pulled a gun on me, I was able to block his shot by breaking his arm, but not before one of his boys got to me first. I can still remember the sting of the blade sliding across my forehead right before his fingernails had dug into my cheek, right below my eye. 

One of my guys had came in behind Ross Fletcher and was able to get him down while I made my escape. The first person that popped into my head was her. Anna. She was the one I had to protect in this. Not me. 

“Hello sir. Do you need a room?” An elderly woman asked me, sitting behind the desk. She had blue eyes that were almost gray. For a woman of age, the youth in her eyes was still there. You could tell with one look that this woman had seen a lot in her life. 

“Yes, please. Just for the night.” I pulled out a wad of cash. She wrote down my information and handed me the key. As the sleeve of my leather jacket rolled up, she caught a glance at my tattoo. 

“Now son, I don’t want any funny business in my hotel, alright?” She said sternly. 

“Don’t worry.” I nodded my head and walked back out the car to get Anna. She was resting her head on her hand, keeping her eyes fixated on the night sky. She was so beautiful. The moonlight illuminated her face through the window. All I could think of was how badly I wanted to lay with her in my arms. A smile twisted my lips for the first time that night.

Anna’s POV

The motel was dark and dingy. I kept my arms crossed, watching Zayn bring in our luggage. I looked around the dusty room figuring it would be best not to complain. “I’m going to get a shower.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, falling backwards onto the bed and turning on the tv, flipping through multiple channels before settling on Sportscenter. I shut the bathroom door and turned the water on. After removing my clothes, I took a long, hard look at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me was not the same girl I saw only a few days ago. I felt like a whole new person. As the tiny bathroom began to fill with steam, my image was hidden from view. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over me. My skin quickly turned red and I began to bathe. Not long after shampooing my hair, I heard the creak of the bathroom door. 

“Zayn?” I called out. There was no answer. I continued to rinse my hair before the shower curtain was pulled aside and a naked Zayn stood in front of me. Without a word, he climbed right in. I kept silent as well, letting my eyes wander over his toned body. Without thinking, I reached out, running my fingertips down his abdomen and to his pelvis, stopping right above his cock. 

“Keep going.” I looked up at him through lust filled eyes, a goofy smile plastered across his face. His eyes were brimmed with red and I knew he was high. I let my hand fall to his dick, wrapping around it and moving slow back and forth. A soft moan escaped his mouth as his head fell back. I ran my thumb in circles around the soft, pink head. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. I could see the frustration on his face as his eyes would squeeze shut tighter with each tug of his cock. As I began to fondle his balls, a string of almost silent profanities spilt from his lips. I watched as they slightly trembled and barely moved with each word. Instinctively, I reached up, running my thumb across his bottom lip, stopping in the middle of the cushion to pull it down. Before I could pull away, he had taken my thumb in between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the tip, then taking it in his mouth and sucking. 

Zayn turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. He reached out for my hand which I gladly slipped into his. He practically pulled me out of the shower while making his way to the bed. In an instant, he had his arms hooked under mine, picking me up and tossing me onto the bed. I landed with a small bounce, giggling. I sat up on my elbows. Both of our bodies were still were, having had no time to dry off. Pieces of his hair were plastered to his forehead. Zayn bent forward, his hand wrapping around my calf as he kissed up it. When he got to my inner thigh I couldn’t help but whimper. 

“Where do you want me?” He asked in a hushed tone. I pointed down to my heat and he wasted no time, placing his lips around my sensitive clit. His lips were like soft, yet firm pillows. I moaned, running my fingers through his hair before gripping it in my fist. His tongue flicked across my bundle of nerves causing me to buck my hips each time. The heat of his mouth combined with his tongue running up and down my slit was pushing me close to the edge. He quickly inserted two fingers inside, earning a throaty groan from me. I began to roll my hips with the movements of his tongue as I was almost pushed over the edge. His fingers found the spongy area that left me feeling weak. As he firmly pressed against it, I let out a scream, almost pulling his hair out in the process. He only laughed as I tugged at the black locks. Before I could reach my orgasm, he removed his fingers and tongue. 

“Zayn!” I whined, but his lips cut me off. His tongue begged for entrance, pushing against my closed lips. I let him in and he instantly dominated my mouth, pushing his tongue against mine and practically down my throat. His cock was positioned between my lips and with each movement of his body, it rubbed against me. 

“You ready for me babe?” He asked. I merely nodded and he wasted no time. He slid into me without too much struggle. “Fuck, you’re so wet, Anna. Tell me who made you this wet.” 

“You did.” I moaned quietly.

“Who did?” He asked, keeping his hips still until I answered him correctly.”

“You did Zayn! Now fucking fuck me!” I yelled. A smirk contorted his lips as he began to thrust his hips into me. I moaned out of pleasure as I felt his cock pressing against my walls. His pace quickened, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. I kept my gaze fixated on him. The veins in his neck were raised along the surface. I reached up tracing my fingers along them. He let out a sigh as my walls clenched around him. The tip of his dick pressed hard against my g spot, causing me to cry out. I brought my hands to his back, digging my nails in. I felt his cock twitch inside me and I knew he wouldn’t last much longer. I flipped us over so that I was on top. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths as I began to bounce on him. His hands reached out, cupping my breasts as my own hands tangled in my hair. My thighs began to ache as I rode him back and forth. I could feel every inch of him fully inside me. The tightening in my stomach was much welcomed and I let myself cum hard. I fell forward, pressing my face into his neck, kissing and sucking the tanned skin. Zayn’s hands gripped my ass, moving me slowly back and forth as he twitched once more and came inside me. We both exhaled sighs of relief as we rode out our orgasms together.

“That was incredible.” He sighed. I could only nod as I tried to regain my breath. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against him. I didn’t want to, but my mind wandered off to thoughts of what he was hiding from me. Despite incredible sex, there was still something very wrong with this situation.

“Zayn? When are you going to tell me what’s going on?” I whispered. There was no answer. “Zayn?” I lifted my head from its place on his chest and looked at him. He had fallen asleep. I sighed, lightly running my finger across the cut on his forehead. My own selfish thoughts had made me forget about what day he must have had. He was so beautiful. Watching him sleep, I realized in that moment that I would go anywhere with him, do anything with him, and be anything he wanted me to be. I kissed his cheek softly before laying my head back down. I let myself doze off, his arms still around me.


	25. Guilty

I had sat in the courtroom’s pews everyday for the last week, listening to each side give their opening argument, calling witnesses to testify, and trying to sway the jury with their closing argument. After two days, the jury had come to a unanimous decision, and the court was about to hear the verdict.

“We find the defendant not guilty.”

As soon as I heard the words come out of juror number one’s mouth I stopped listening to what was going on around me and focused my attention on Niall. 

It was the same routine I see daily anyhow, the judge thanks the jurors and dismisses the court while the winning side has a short celebration and the losing side immediately starts preparing notes for the next case.

+++

I worked as an intern at Horan and Hoyt Law Firm. I needed experience in the field while I finished law school and was extremely lucky when I was offered a position at one of the city’s top law firms, known for their extraordinarily high win rate somewhere in the 90th percentile. I worked with four other interns, three guys and another female, pulling old case files, reviewing case notes, checking on evidence, and anything else our superiors needed. If we contributed to a case, we often went and sat behind the defense table during court, in case anything was needed from us mid-trial. 

I had never minded doing things for Niall, the ‘Horan’ in Horan and Hoyt. He was extremely good looking and his charming personality made him almost irresistible. His partner, on the other hand, was unbearable. Rachel Hoyt would rudely spat out orders to no one in particular, often referring to us using the wrong name. She practically threatened the other female intern and I with the company’s policy of no intercompany dating, adding that we should stop drooling over Mr. Horan during work hours. 

That policy was broken two months into my internship, after the firm won a particularly hard case. The celebration at the local bar turned into a drunken hook up with Niall at his place. I wanted to be professional about it, so I didn’t speak of it the next morning at work. That was until Niall pulled me into his office wanting to ‘return the favor’ from the previous night. One thing led to another and over the past four months Niall and I had been seeing each other in secrecy. We weren’t technically dating, but we spent at least three nights together and agreed not to see anyone else. I thought the policy was stupid, I mean, it was Niall’s company, he should do what he wants. He reminded me that he is only half of Horan and Hoyt and didn’t want to risk my job. I knew his primary motive was to not hurt his reputation by sleeping with an intern, but either way it didn’t matter, we had to keep it professional during work hours. 

+++ 

Niall let a half smirk reach his features as the words ‘not guilty’ echoed in the courtroom. He turned to his side to shake his client’s hand, mentally adding another tally to his win category. The courtroom began to clear, and I started to collect my things. I caught Niall’s stare out the corner of my eye, and turned my head to look in his direction. 

“See you tonight,” he soundlessly mouthed, letting his left eye drop into a quick wink. 

Niall and I have started our own celebration routine at his apartment, basically just reward sex for winning, or in the case of a rare loss, something to relieve the tension. The thoughts of the last celebration replayed in my mind and I quickly adverted my attention back to my belongings, clearing my throat, annoyed with how easily Niall could get me going. 

+++

I got to Niall’s apartment a little before ten. The cool breeze of the air conditioned lobby refreshing after walking here on a hot summer night. I made my way over to the elevators, clicking the button that would take me to Niall’s floor. The elevator came to a stop, the ding acting as a trigger to my excitement for the events I knew were about to happen. I approached Niall’s door and gave it my signature knock, a silly pattern of noises we came up with one lazy night last month. It was the same night Niall gave me a key to his apartment. It was an awkward gesture, seeing as we aren’t officially dating, but I suppose it made sense after the third time I spent ten minutes knocking on his door because he was so into his sport’s game that he had tuned the rest of the world out. I tried not to over think his decision; he was probably just tired of having to spew an apology as I scolded him. I was always sure to knock first though, using the key as a last resort, my own way of showing I didn’t take the gesture the wrong way. 

I was growing tired of waiting, so I dug to the bottom of my purse and fished out the key inserting it into the lock. As I opened the door to the apartment, the whole place was dark. I maneuvered my way around until I got to the hallway leading to Niall’s room. The bedroom door was open and the light glowed through the hallway. The shower water could be heard once I entered the bedroom, explaining the reason Niall didn’t come answer the door. I momentarily thought about stripping my clothes and joining Niall in the shower, but decided against it, knowing Niall wanted to get his reward for winning the case, and I couldn’t properly do that in the shower. 

You see, Niall has two different sides to him when it comes to the bedroom. Sometimes, he used the same strategy in the bedroom as he used in the courtroom. He let me think I was in control, giving into my touch, only to have that control quickly snapped away moments later, reminding me of who was actually in charge. Other times though, usually after he won a big case, he wanted to lay back and enjoy the show, watching his cock disappear into my mouth until he was on the verge of letting go, only to tug on my hair right before he released as an indication for me to straddle his hips and lower myself onto him until he was pushed over the edge. I figured he would prefer the latter after today’s win. 

Niall came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. My eyes immediately focused in on the drops of water dripping down his arms and chest, indicating the spots he missed with his towel. Niall’s voice interrupted my gaze as my head snapped up to meet his eyes. 

“Babe, you’re here. I didn’t hear you come in. Just let me get dressed and I’ll be right out.” He walked over to his closet and disappeared behind the wall.

I knew enough about Niall now to know that this was his attempt to test my patience, wanting to hear me beg to have his cock in my mouth. Even with his passive aggressive teasing, we both knew we would be tangled in the sheets, skin clammy as we both came down from our highs at some point tonight, and after getting a glimpse of Niall’s half naked body, it was going to be sooner rather than later. 

I was eager to satisfy him after working so hard, so I chose to ignore his request to get dressed and removed myself from the bed sauntering over to his closet, discarding my pants and shirt somewhere on the floor. When I entered the closest, he was knelt down looking for a clean pair of briefs. I stepped over his outstretched arm and positioned myself between him and his bottom drawer. Niall quickly stood up, causing another droplet of water to fall from his wet hair and pool at his collar bone. Slowly, I leaned forward and darted my tongue out to collect the moisture, dragging the wetness back up his neck taking his ear lobe in between my teeth and giving it a small bite. 

“We both know you don’t want to do that,” I seductively whispered in his ear as my hands found the top of the towel that was still hanging low on his hips. In one quick motion I dropped the towel to the floor, freeing Niall’s already hard cock.

“Mmm,” I teased knowingly, reaching for his member and slowly pumping my hand up and down from base to tip, “knew it.” Niall’s breath hitched in his throat as I rubbed my thumb over his tip, spreading the pre-cum that had escaped from his head. I licked my lips in preparation as I started to bend my knees, continuing to slowly stroke his cock, this time avoiding the head, making it red in desperation. Before I could fully drop to my knees, Niall took a step forward, forcing me to straighten my knees and back. He placed his hands on both sides of my hips and rubbed small circles over the thin fabric covering my hip bones. I realized that Niall had other plans for tonight, figuring he was still feeling dominant after his win today in court. 

My suspicions were confirmed as my attempt to keep control of the situation was slowly slipping away when Niall ducked his head to my neck, gently sucking the skin enough for the sensation to feel good, but not enough to leave a mark like we were sex-crazed teenagers; Niall was more experienced than that. A small whimper left my lips and I could feel Niall smirk against my neck. His breath was hot against me, reminding me of the heat rushing towards my center. Niall took another step forward and pinned me up against his dresser. 

“You think you’re going to be in control tonight, hm, Izzy?” He mimicked my earlier action and bit down on my earlobe before returning to his previous position, so close to my ear I felt his lips brush against me. “Well, I hate to disappoint you, love, but that’s not how this is going to go.” 

I gulped at the use of the nickname Niall had grown accustomed to calling me. I had always hated nicknames when I was growing up, and Izzy marked the top of the list in names I refused to go by, but the way it fell from Niall’s lips, usually in situations like this, made any protest I could think of go out the door. Now, I yearned to hear the once hated nickname leave his lips.

Before I knew it, Niall’s hands were hoisting me up by my ass; he gave each cheek a hard squeeze as he walked out of the closet toward the bed. As soon as I felt the fabric of the comforter beneath me, I was being tossed back towards the pillows. He was quick to hover over me, immediately reattaching his lips to my neck not allowing me to catch my breath. Niall continued nipping at my skin until he reached my collar bone, unexpectedly attaching his teeth to me. The contact caused me to arch my back in surprise. Niall’s hand reached behind my back, pinching at the clasp of my bra. Steadying himself by placing a hand beside my head, he used his free hand to pull the material from my body. He continued to drag his lips further down my body, stopping at the top of my breast. His tongue circled my nipple, twice, before he attached his lips to the already hard bud. He repeated the action on the other side until I was whimpering, a wordless plea for him to continue. He placed a kiss to my left nipple and brought his face back towards mine, continuing to gently twist my right nipple between his fingertips. Once he was satisfied with the hardness of my nipples, I felt his hand trickle down past my stomach, cupping my heat. His features darkened with lust as he realized how wet I already was, dripping with the need for him to satisfy me. 

Before he could open his mouth to make a cocky comment about how he could get me going with almost no effort, I removed his hand from my sex and pulled it back up my body. I placed a gentle kiss to his fingers before parting my lips and placing them inside my mouth. I used my tongue to massage his fingers, wetting them so he could easily slide them in me. I let out a small moan knowing it would drive Niall crazy, but also in anticipation for what was going to come next. I removed his fingers from my mouth, pushing them back down my body. Niall still wasn’t reacting, so I reached up to ghost my lips over his, wanting him to make the full connection. He lowered his head and forcefully attached his lips to mine. I parted my lips slightly, allowing Niall’s tongue to slip past my teeth. I tangled my hands in his hair as he continued exploring my mouth. I was so lost in the way Niall’s soft lips felt against mine that I didn’t feel his hand sneak back down past my waist. His fingers lightly danced along the thin fabric of my panties until he applied pressure to my swollen clit. The motion made me gasp into Niall’s mouth, bucking my hips up towards him. Planting one last kiss to my lips, he took his fingers and hooked them inside my underwear, pulling them down my legs, lowering himself until he was hovering right over where I wanted him most. 

“Niall…” I begged, the feeling in between my legs almost painful as I was unable to control my ache for him. 

“Shh,” he urged, blowing cool air against me before finally attaching his lips to my clit, forcing me to cry out. He moved lower to lick up and down my slit, wetting my entrance before inserting two fingers inside me. His tongue returned to my clit as he alternated licking and sucking on my most sensitive area. Niall curved his long fingers searching for the spot that would throw me over the edge. It took him less than a minute to find it, not surprisingly; he knew my body better than I did at this point. The feeling of Niall’s fingers repeatedly brushing over my g-spot had me panting. I felt the warmth travel into my stomach, and I knew I was about to cum. 

“Niall, Niall, fuck, don’t stop,” I begged as my hips started to buck involuntarily. Niall placed his free hand on my abdomen in an attempt to still my hips. It didn’t matter though because my orgasm was already washing over me. I shut my eyes and threw my head back, my hands gripping Niall’s hair probably a little too hard. 

I hardly had a second to catch my breath as Niall made his way back up my body. His movements rushed as he quickly pumped himself three times before positioning his length between my legs. This was Niall’s favorite part of sex, pushing his length inside me, catching the end of my orgasm when my walls were still clenched, a reminder of the pleasure he just provided me. 

“Fuck, Isabelle, you’re so tight,” Niall groaned, staying still until my walls relaxed around him. Once I adjusted, he started moving his hips slowly in an attempt to build me back up. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his hips, desperate for him to hit the spot he found with his fingers moments ago. 

“Just like that Niall, faster,” I whimpered after I was sure he had found it. He quickened his pace, and bent his body forward. He placed his head next to my ear, muttering how good my cunt felt around his cock, along with other foul phrases he let slip past his lips. I was so lost in the moment, he could have been rehearsing his opening statement for court in the morning and it wouldn’t have made a difference. 

“Izzy, I’m gunna… fuck, Izzy, come on,” Niall begged, desperate to find his release but refusing to end this until I was ready. He lowered his hand to apply pressure to my clit, determined to get me off before him. 

“Oh my god, Niall!” My hips bucked and my walls tightened. My hands flew to Niall’s back as I dug my nails into him, looking for a new outlet to relieve the sensitivity as the pleasure of my second orgasm was almost too much to handle. Niall’s release followed soon after, as his hips stilled and he forced himself in me as far as he could. We both lay there silent, catching our breath while coming down from our highs.

Niall slowly pulled out and rolled next to me, grabbing my waist and pulling our bodies together, chest to chest. I reached up to comb my fingers through his now air-dried hair, pushing a few strands that were stuck to his forehead away from his face. Niall’s eyes closed, and I could see the exhaustion showing in his features, making me wonder why he didn’t just let me take control tonight. 

“So much for getting your reward,” I mumbled, still aggravated that I lost control of the situation so quickly. Niall opened his eyes, a lazy smile spreading across his features.

“I did get my reward,” he said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, planting a goodnight kiss there. “Twice,” he added, using his words as a way to congratulate himself. 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t keep a smile from escaping, content with the exhaustion my own body was feeling. I turned over, pressing my back towards Niall’s chest as he draped an arm around my waist. I took a deep breath before listening to Niall’s steady breathing behind me, acting as a melody helping me fall asleep. 

+++

The beeping of Niall’s alarm clock woke me out of a deep sleep. I felt the bed shift as he reached over the bedside table to silence the annoying sound. He plopped back down on the bed and let out a soft groan as he pulled me back closer to him. I welcomed his warmth, already starting to drift back to sleep. Before I could slip back into unconsciousness, I felt a trail of kisses starting from my ear and continuing down to my jaw. 

“Morning, babe,” Niall mumbled in my ear. My only response was to let out a groan similar to his a couple seconds before. My inability to speak caused Niall to chuckle, “Time to wake up.” 

“Just give me five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes and I might never be able to get you out of this bed. Go get a shower, I’ll make some coffee.” With one last kiss just below the ear, the warmth of Niall disappeared as he got out of bed, grabbing a pair of athletic shorts from his closet. The absence of Niall made the bed feel cold and suddenly a warm shower didn’t sound half bad. 

After getting ready for work, I walked into Niall’s kitchen. He was bending over the counter watching the morning news, sipping on his coffee. This was his usual morning routine I had grown to know over the last few months. I wrapped my arms around his center and placed a small kiss to his left shoulder blade where barely visible nail marks laid from last night.

“The showers all yours, baby,” I mumbled as I dragged my lips across his back to repeat my previous action on his right side.

“Looks like there was a fire last night at the abandoned building down the street from the office,” he said, ignoring my signs of affection. “They don’t think it was an accident, either.” 

“Oh,” I cooed, tracing the scratch marks with my finger, only half listening as I concentrated on the way his back muscles moved beneath my finger tips as he reached to grab a mug for me from the top shelf. “I’m actually going to need something with an extra kick this morning, babe, so I’ll just meet you at the office. Thanks though,” I said, planting one more kiss to Niall’s bare back, grabbing my purse and leaving Niall’s apartment, welcoming the crisp morning air. 

+++

I walked into the office a quarter after nine with my drink in hand. As I approached my desk, I saw Niall talking with two police officers. I didn’t think much of it, probably having something to do with one of the cases Niall was working on. It came as a surprise when the three men turned towards me. As they got closer, a look of confusion washed over my features.

“Ms. Lucas?” one of the officers questioned.

“Yes?” 

My first instinct was to panic, an unwelcomed tightening appearing in my stomach. What would the police want with me? I thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. Was my family okay? Was someone I know in some sort of trouble? I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head, focusing my attention back to the officers. 

“You’ll need to come with us,” the second officer stated firmly after my confirmation.

“What’s this about?” The uneasy feeling in my stomach was only becoming more prominent as the seconds ticked by. 

“We have a warrant for your arrest.”

A warrant? For my arrest? An actual warrant signed by a judge for my arrest? I might not be a lawyer yet, but law 101 taught me years ago that in order for a judge to sign a warrant there has to be probable cause, something linking me to a crime. Before I could process how that could possibly be the case, Niall spoke up interrupting my thoughts. 

“With what charge?” he spat in disbelief ripping the piece of paper from the officer’s hands. 

“Arson,” the second officer said. 

“Excuse me?” It was my turn to question the officers in disbelief. I thought back to what Niall said about the story on the news this morning. They thought I burned down the building last night? Impossible, I was with Niall the entire night. What type of evidence could they possibly have on me when I wasn’t even near that building at all in the past month? Before I could question the situation any further, the officers were placing my hands behind my back and reading me my rights, as if I didn’t already know them. 

“You havethe right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provid-“

“That won’t be necessary gentlemen,” Niall interrupted, “I’ll be representing Ms. Lucas.”

I couldn’t even process what was happening as I was being dragged out of the office in handcuffs, overhearing hushed whispers coming from the mouths of my co-workers. 

“Isabelle,” Niall spoke quickly following us to the door, “I’ll meet you at the police station, don’t say a word.” 

Once I arrived at the police station, I was ushered into a room and told to stay put until my lawyer showed up. The room reminded me of the interrogation rooms I saw on Law and Order; there was a table placed in the center of the room surrounded by three chairs. To the left, there was a large shade covering most of the wall. I assumed behind the shade laid the double-sided mirror, but I was just guessing at this point. I took a seat in one of the chairs and tapped my fingers on the table.

I was somehow able to calm myself down on the ride to the police station, despite the fact my wrists were being tightly handcuffed behind my back and I was sitting in the backseat of a police car. I didn’t start that fire, so any evidence they had against me must just be a misunderstanding. Niall would be here soon, and this would all be cleared up. There wasn’t really anything to worry about. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the jiggling of keys in the door handle. 

“Finally,” I mumbled under my breath. I directed my attention towards the door, already feeling comforted by Niall’s presence. That comfort was taken away when two unfamiliar men walked in. One of the men walked over and sat across from me while the other pulled up the shade on the wall and walked back over to the door. What was this? Good cop, bad cop? Was that actually a real thing? 

“Can I get you something to drink?” The man sitting across from me asked.

“No, thanks,” I spoke quietly, uncomfortable with the situation I was in. The three of us continued to sit in silence. I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact with the two men as I felt their stare burning into me. 

“Isabelle, why don’t you tell me what happened? Maybe we could work out a deal. All you have to do is cooperate with me,” the man across from me broke the silence. It was clear that these two men were detectives, probably the ones in charge of the investigation. 

“I didn’t do it,” I spat back, already over the accusing tone he was using. 

“You didn’t? Then why don’t you tell me where you were last night between the hours of one and three a.m.?” 

“I was sleeping,” I replied, not needing to explain anything to him. 

“Can anyone vouch for that?” He leaned towards me, probably assuming I was in bed alone. 

“Actually, yeah, I was at m-“

“I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut,” a familiar Irish accent interrupted me before focusing his attention toward the two detectives in the room, “and I thought I told your friends at my office that Ms. Lucas already had a lawyer. So remind me again why you’re trying to talk to her without me being present?” 

The detective across from me stood up to face Niall. “Horan,” he smirked, “what’s a guy like you doing representing someone who has no chance of winning this case? Isn’t this going to negatively affect that winning streak you’ve got going?” His tone was venomous and I couldn’t help but notice the irritation on Niall’s face.

“I need a moment alone with my client. Get out.” Niall spat, his voice laced with annoyance. 

“No problem,” the detective by the door spoke for the first time, “We have enough evidence without her confession.” 

After the detectives exited the room, Niall walked over to the shade on the wall, re-covering the two-way mirror. I got up from my chair and started walking toward the door, assuming Niall cleared everything up and I could go home.

“Sit down, Izzy,” Niall’s voice was harsh. Why wasn’t he telling me we could leave? What could we possibly have to talk about that couldn’t wait until we got home? I slowly made my way back to the table. Niall sat across from me using the same seat as the detective had earlier. 

“They say they found an empty gas can in the dumpster around the corner from the building. It had your fingerprints on it. Know anything about that?” He asked, not bothering to lift his eyes from the papers spread out in front of him.

Niall’s demeanor took me by surprise. I overlooked his rude tone when he had first walked in, knowing he was just putting up a ruse in front of the detectives, but now we were alone and he was using the same accusing tone the detective had. What did he mean did I know anything about that? Of course I didn’t fucking know anything about it. 

This whole situation was becoming too much to handle. I thought I would take comfort in Niall’s presence, but he was making me feel more like a criminal than the detectives. My eyes began to water and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling. I quickly swiped my hand across my cheek to remove the liquid, hoping I could stop before Niall looked up from his notes. I sniffled once, causing Niall to look at me. 

“Hey, come here,” Niall cooed, picking his chair up and bringing it over to my side of the table. He opened his arms, an invitation to join him on his chair for a cuddle, but I stayed put. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Isabelle. I know you didn’t do it,” Niall paused, reaching out to move a piece of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. “I’m just trying to figure out how they got there. I need to have everything together before I talk to the district attorney.”

I still didn’t say anything, but accepted Niall’s invitation and crawled into his lap. He planted a kiss to my forehead before returning his attention back to his notes. It had been hours of Niall making phone calls, instructing each person to look over a different piece of the puzzle while I just sat there helpless. I put my head on the table, hoping I could leave soon. I heard Niall’s phone ring a few minutes later and he exited the room to answer it. 

“Isabelle, love,” Niall said as he re-entered and joined me at the table. I looked up expecting him to say we could finally leave after this exhausting day. Instead, he sat back down. He turned my chair so we were face to face with his knees straddling mine. Leaning forward and grabbing my hands in his he said, “You’re going to have to stay here tonight.” 

“Wh-what?” I pulled away from his touch, “Why?”

“It’s too late to take you in front of a judge,” Niall whispered, reaching for my hand again. I ripped it away from him, standing up and pacing to the corner of the room. 

“I can’t believe this,” I spoke more to myself than Niall. 

“I’ll be back in the morning; I was able to get you in front of the judge first thing,” Niall tried to console me. 

“Oh? Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I spat, growing more irritated by the nonchalant way that he was making this seem to be no big deal.

“Isabelle, come on, don’t be like that. I’m doing the best I can trying to clear up this mess; you just need to give me more time.” 

I didn’t respond, instead walking back to my chair and sitting down. Fury was coursing through my veins, as I sat still trying not to have a mental breakdown. How could Niall let this happen? He was the best lawyer in the city! I’ve seen him get people off for far worse crimes. 

“As soon as I leave, they are going to take you to booking. You’ll have to be fingerprinted. They will take your picture, and then they are going to put you in a single cell for the night. Tomorrow morning they will bring you to court, where I’ll be waiting. Okay?” Niall tried to sound sympathetic, but it was more annoying than anything as I was already aware of the booking process.

I avoided his gaze, giving him a single head nod as my sign of understanding. 

“Try and get some sleep, I’ll have everything figured out in the morning,” Niall stroked his thumb over my cheek, offering me a small smile, “Now, give me a kiss so I can go.” 

“No.” I protested. 

“Izzy,” Niall warned, patiently waiting for me to lean into him. 

“Just go.”

“Fine,” Niall settled with kissing my cheek, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

+++

“How does the defendant plea?” The judge’s voice echoed though the courtroom. 

“Not guilty,” I responded, trying to sound as confident as I could with everyone’s eyes focused on me. 

“What is the people’s request for bail?” The judge asked the prosecuting attorney. 

“Remand, your honor,” the prosecuting attorney spoke back promptly.

Remand? Niall promised I would be able to go home today. The possibility of having to stay in jail until trial never even crossed my mind. I felt my anxiety rise until I heard Niall snort next to me. 

“For arson? Give me a break,” Niall glared at the prosecutor before turning his attention back to the front of the courtroom, “Your honor, no one was hurt in the fire. Ms. Lucas has no priors. Remand won’t be necessary. I’m even willing to hold myself personally responsible for Ms. Lucas until trial starts.”

“Are you this dedicated to all of your client’s, Mr. Horan?” The judge spoke back sarcastically. “Though I agree, remand won’t be necessary. Give me a number then,” the judge said to the prosecutor. 

“$500,000.”

The judge looked to Niall, “No objections.” 

“Alright, bail is set at $500,000. If the defendant is to make bail, she will be released into Mr. Horan’s custody for the remainder of the trial,” the judge paused and looked directly at Niall, “Which means you’re responsible for all of her actions. Understood?”

“Understood, your honor.”

+++

After Niall posted my bail, he drove me back to his apartment much to my protest. All I wanted was to go back to my own apartment, take a shower, and lay in bed until this all disappeared. 

“We can go to your place later to grab a couple things, but you’re going to stay with me until this is over.” Niall insisted as we walked through the door to his apartment. 

“Niall, I don’t think the judge meant I had to literally be with you 24/7. I’m pretty sure I can go back to my own apartment,” I whined, wanting nothing more than to go home. 

“I’m doing this for your protection, Isabelle. This is going to be a very public case. The whole city knows about the building fire and they are looking for someone to point a finger at. Until we clear your name, I don’t need you being harassed on the street,” I rolled my eyes at his implication that I couldn’t take care of myself. 

“I have to run to the office to look over some more things, but I’ll be back later to check on you, okay? Grab a shower and get cleaned up. You can wear whatever you want from my closet.” 

I waved him off, infuriated that I had to stay the night in jail. I didn’t need to feel like a prisoner in his apartment too. A shower did sound refreshing though. I felt dirty from sitting at the police station for 24-hours. After standing under the water until it started turning cold, I picked out my favorite pair of Niall’s sweatpants and found one of the million plain white v-necks he owned. I was exhausted, physically and mentally, so I collapsed in his bed, inhaling the familiar scent of the sheets and closing my eyes. 

+++

I woke up several hours later to a rumbling stomach; I couldn’t even remember the last time I ate. Knowing Niall’s kitchen refrigerator was always well stocked, I made my way down the dark hallway and into the large eating area. After looking over the options in his fridge, I realized all I really wanted was a muffin from my favorite bakery just down the street. I replayed Niall’s words in my head, debating whether it was worth it to leave when he told me not to. I looked over to the door and the temptation to get some fresh air was too convincing. 

I was walking back to Niall’s apartment, muffin in hand, when a window display of a gag gift shop caught my attention, giving me the perfect way to punish Niall for making me spend the night in jail. 

+++

“I was just getting some fresh air Niall, relax,” I tried to downplay the situation. Even though I knew Niall, who had come back home while I was out, was going to scold me I had gone out anyway. 

“No! I’m not going to relax.” Niall responded, raising his voice, “I told you to wait here until I got back, didn’t I? Besides, I have a balcony; you could have just gone out there if you needed some air.”

“Fine,” I huffed, making my way over to the balcony. I wasn’t going to fight with Niall. We were both stressed by the situation at hand and fighting over a muffin wasn’t going to help anything.

I stepped onto the balcony, feeling the humid summer air hit my skin. Even though I knew Niall was going to follow me out there eventually, I proceeded to close the door. I took a seat in one of Niall’s comfy balcony chairs, waiting for his figure to appear in front of me. As if on cue, Niall appeared in the doorway of the balcony. He came over to me and cautiously bent forward, picking my body up so he could sit below me. I adjusted myself in his lap as he draped his arm around my shoulder, cradling me in his arms. I rested by head against his shoulder, enjoying the intimate moment we were sharing. After a couple of silent minutes, I lifted my head off his shoulder and made eye contact before leaning towards his face. 

I locked my lips with his, letting my eyes close. The kiss started off soft and slow, both of us using it as a silent apology; but I had other plans for tonight. I rotated my body so my legs were straddling his hips, reaching my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. As I deepened the kiss, I let my hands fall to the bottom of Niall’s shirt. He lifted his arms up and I pulled the material over his head, discarding the shirt to the floor. Instead of letting his hands return to my hips, I intertwined our fingers at the top of Niall’s head. He bent his arms backwards, allowing them to rest comfortably behind his head. Perfect. I let go of one of his hands, adjusting my other hand so it was making contact with both. I took my free hand and ran it through Niall’s hair before reaching in between the chair and the cushion. I grabbed the already opened handcuffs I placed there minutes earlier and draped them over Niall’s balcony railing so they were ghosting over Niall’s wrists. 

Our lips continued to press together as Niall explored my mouth with his tongue. I needed a better distraction, so I circled my hips against his, creating friction between us. Niall let out a small groan, and I took this as my opportunity. I released Niall’s hands from my grip and grabbed the handcuffs, quickly placing Niall’s wrists inside and closing the open circles. 

Before the lock click could even be heard, Niall pulled away from me. He looked up to his elbows in confusion, but because of the angle, couldn’t see what was restraining his wrists. He yanked hard on the metal, listening to the way it sounded against the railing. His look of confusion turned into anger as he realized exactly what was going on. 

“Take these off. Now,” Niall growled. 

“Shut up.” If I wanted to go through with this, I had to keep him from talking. Niall could manipulate me into doing whatever he wanted, but that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Plus, my plan wasn’t to tease Niall any more than usual. I was going to give him what he wanted, if he played his cards right. 

Niall said nothing. He knew why I was doing this, and he wasn’t going to beg; that wasn’t his style. He kept his eyes on my face, giving me a threatening stare, but it didn’t phase me. He couldn’t do anything to me. I had all the control in this situation. That was the point. 

I attempted to reattach my lips to Niall’s, but was met with his cheek. His body was tense against me, and I knew once I loosened him up he would give into me. I continued kissing down his neck, sucking on areas I knew drove him crazy. He kept his eyes open, refusing to give in. 

Fine. If he wanted to do this the hard way, then that’s what we would do. 

I removed myself from his lap and stood in front of him. I clutched the bottom of Niall’s shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head. Next, I put my thumbs in his sweatpants and pushed them down my legs, stepping out of them, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. My eyes never left Niall’s and the tension between us could have been cut with a knife. He gave no reaction to seeing me half naked; his features remained cold and unwelcoming. 

I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, letting it fall down my arms, breaking eye contact with Niall as I watched it hit the ground. I heard the clanking of metal and smirked, knowing Niall was trying to release himself. Finally, something I could work with. 

I slowly made my way back over to Niall. Returning to my previous position, I straddled his lap. Niall’s eyes fell to my bare chest and I arched my back, bringing my nipple closer to his mouth. He blew on it; the contrast between his cool breath and the warm air outside causing it to harden. He ducked his head forward, letting his tongue swipe across his lips, wetting them in preparation. Before he could attach his lips to my hard bud, I lowered myself further onto his lap, my breast just outside of his reach. 

Niall let out a frustrated groan, tugging once more on his restraints. I leaned into him, pressing my bare chest against his. 

“If you want to touch me Niall, you’ll do what I say,” I whispered in his ear, pulling away and sliding out of the chair, dropping to my knees in front of him, “Now be a good boy and lift up your hips for me.” I unbuttoned his jeans, listening to the zipper open as I attempted to pull his pants down his legs. Niall didn’t budge. 

“Now Niall,” I threatened, getting frustrated with his lack of submission. Instead of moving for me, he smirked. 

“You know I won’t cum unless you do, Isabelle. Take off these cuffs and I’ll make sure we both feel good.”

It was a tempting offer. I obviously knew what Niall could do to me, but I was in control right now and I wasn’t going to let him take it away from me. I stood up from my knees and walked over to the seat across the table from Niall’s chair. 

New plan. I was going to tease the shit out of Niall. 

I sat down and spread my legs open, using the table to keep my legs off the ground. I was already wet from the combination of our heated make-out session and seeing Niall being restrained in front of me. The low growl that left his lips informed me he could see it through my panties. I put two fingers into my mouth, slowly and seductively sucking on them. I took my other hand and cupped my chest, rubbing my nipple with my thumb. I let my eyes close and a soft moan escape my lips. I removed my hand from my mouth and dragged it down my stomach, into my panties. 

“No, don’t,” Niall’s voice interrupted me, “I’ll do whatever you want, just please, don’t,” he pleaded. 

“Too late,” I breathed, not even bothering to look at him. I applied pressure to my clit and let out an exaggerated moan. I heard Niall adjust in his chair, pulling on the cuffs again. I continued to get myself off, reaching further into my underwear to collect the wetness with my finger before returning it back up to my clit. I felt the heat rush to my center and knew I was about to cum. I opened my eyes to look at Niall, half expecting him to be looking away, avoiding the sight of me pleasuring myself, but he wasn’t. We instantly made eye contact and I challenged his stare as my orgasm came over me. I took my hand out of my underwear and brought it back up to my lips, sucking my fingers clean. 

“Fuck,” Niall muttered. 

I got up from the chair and strutted back over to him, removing my soaked underwear in the process. I tested whether he was going to finally cooperate by bending over and putting my fingers to his lips. He parted his lips and swiped his tongue across them, tasting what was left of me. I dropped to my knees again and reached for the top of his pants. He lifted his hips and I slid both his pants and boxers down his legs. His length sprang up and a hiss left his lips as he was finally free from the restraint of his pants.

I grabbed his cock in my hand ducking down to blow on the tip. I immediately took him into my mouth and circled his head with my tongue. Niall gave a satisfied moan, encouraging me to continue. I bent down further, taking more of him, pressing my tongue against the sensitive underside of his penis as I continued to bob my head up and down. I used my hand to stroke what I couldn’t fit in my mouth while my other hand massaged his balls, gently rolling them back and forth between my fingers. 

“Just like that, Izzy,” Niall panted from above me. I knew he was missing the feeling of having his hands tangled in my hair, pushing me to take more of him, but I wanted him to know what it felt like to have the same lack of control I had yesterday; but at the same time, I was torn. I knew he had been working day and night the past two days trying to figure out how this happened, and listening to him moan above me made me want to reward him. 

I removed my hand from his shaft and pulled my lips up to the head of his penis. I swallowed the spit in my mouth and breathed out through my nose as I took all of him into my mouth, deepthroating him. Niall gasped at the unexpected gesture. I gave a quick squeeze to his hips, giving him the signal to thrust. He slowly moved his hips in and out of my mouth, as animalistic grunts left his lips. Just as I couldn’t ignore my gag reflex, Niall pulled his hips back.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he breathed. I pulled away and straddled his lap for the third time tonight. I hovered my center over Niall only letting his tip enter me, teasing us both one last time. Finally, I sunk down onto him, loud moans leaving both of our lips. I began moving my hips up and down slowly, trying to make this last since I knew Niall was already close to his release. I circled my hips in an attempt to find the best angle to make us both get off. 

“Oh, fuck,” I breathed once I found it. I placed my hands on Niall’s shoulders and started moving my hips faster, letting the pleasure overcome me. Just when I thought it couldn’t feel any better, Niall started meeting my thrusts, making himself go deeper inside me. I let my head fall to his shoulder, our sweaty skin sticking together. 

“Niall…” I warned, I knew as soon as I hit my high I wasn’t going to be able to keep going. 

“I know, hold on,” he panted, feeling my walls clench around him. Niall gave three more thrusts of his hips before a long moan left his lips; I took that as the okay to release and slowed my hips, trying to ride out both of our orgasms. 

I lifted myself off of Niall, walking into his apartment. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Uncuff me,” Niall panicked, assuming I was just going to leave him there.

“You’re going to have to stay here tonight,” I repeated his words from yesterday. I was only going inside to get the key to uncuff him, but he didn’t have to know that. 

I heard him struggling to release himself as I reappeared onto the balcony. 

“Careful, you’ll hurt yourself,” I mocked, reaching forward to inspect his wrists. They were a little red with a hint of purple as small bruises were starting to appear. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“If you don’t take these things off of me, I’ll make sure you go to jail,” Niall threatened. I put the key into the lock and the handcuffs fell off his wrists, continuing to dangle on the railing. I knew he didn’t actually mean that, but the realization that if Niall really couldn’t clear my name I would be spending at least 5 years in jail made my features fall. I walked back inside silently, leaving Niall alone to tend to his sore wrists. It wasn’t long until I felt his presence behind me. He gave a gentle kiss to my temple, already aware of the affect his words had on me.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” he whispered before nuzzling my neck and placing his lips against the sensitive skin. 

“I know. I trust you, Niall.”   
Five days later…

I woke up from another sleepless night to the sound of Niall’s voice murmuring in the other room.I checked the clock and saw that it read 11:37AM. Not surprising seeing as I had fallen into this lazy routine the past week. Niall wouldn’t let me go to work since the whole firm was working on my case and he thought it would be too stressful to watch. Niall also wouldn’t let me go anywhere without him, and since he was always at the office, I had no other choice but to sleep and eat.

It had been a whole week and Niall still hadn’t found a plausible reason for why my fingerprints were on that gas can. Probably because there wasn’t a plausible reason. Like I said, I hadn’t been around that side of town in longer than I can remember. I was starting to think someone set me up, but Niall just waved me off saying that it was ridiculous to think that someone would go through all that trouble just to get me arrested. Plus, he couldn’t prove it even if that was the case. For now we had to focus on what was right in front of us. 

I rolled over in bed to see Niall leaning against the bedroom door frame. The way the morning light illuminated his face gave me a chance to really study his features. The circles under his eyes were growing darker and his pupils lacked the bright color they held only a couple of days ago. He had light stubble covering his chin that led up towards his ears, evidence that he had been skipping a step in his morning ritual. Overall, he just looked defeated, like he was fighting a battle he couldn’t win. 

“Come here,” I cooed, wanting nothing more than to cuddle him. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me, nestling his face into the crook of my neck. I welcomed his weight, wrapping an arm around his back and gliding my fingers through his unkept hair. “Why don’t you take the day off? You’re already at home anyways. We can do whatever you want,” I tried to sound convincing while continuing to run my fingers through his soft locks, knowing he found the motion soothing. Niall never took days off, but if I could get him to relax enough in my arms maybe I could keep him here all day. 

Niall chuckled before lifting his head from my shoulder to look at me, “The only thing I want is for this to be over, and taking the day off isn’t going to make that happen,” he let his head fall back to my shoulder before taking a deep breath and speaking again, “Besides, how am I going to meet with the judge and tell her there is a problem with the fingerprints if I don’t go to work?” he mumbled. 

“Wait, what?” I stopped stroking Niall’s hair and gave it a tug, forcing him to look up at me again. 

“I said –,“ Niall started, but I cut him off. 

“I heard what you said Niall, but what do mean ‘there’s a problem with the fingerprints’?” 

Niall rolled off of me and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring my question. 

“Niall!” I called out while rushing over to him, “Tell me what you found out!”

When I entered the bathroom, Niall was reaching into the shower, turning the lever until the water began to fall from the shower head. He turned to look at me with a smirk on his lips, “I can’t tell you unless you’re in the shower.” 

“Niall, come on,” I pouted. Now wasn’t the time for him to be cheeky. 

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules love,” Niall teased as he stripped off his clothes, reaching his hand into the shower to test the water. I watched as he adjusted the temperature a small amount before disappearing behind the shower door.

I was dying to know what was going on, so I decided to play along with Niall’s little game. I quickly brushed my teeth before slipping off my pajamas and following Niall into the shower. The water was hot, just the way I liked it. I bumped my hips into Niall’s, moving him out of the way. I stepped under the water, letting my entire body feel its warmth. Niall returned to his position behind me, planting small kisses on my shoulders. 

“Mm,” I moaned relaxing into Niall’s touch, “I’m in the shower. Now tell me.” I faced him with a stern expression.

“Well, I had the forensic department look over the fingerprints again, and unless your thumb is located next to your pinky,” he paused and reached for my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger, pretending to check that they were all in the right place, “then the handprint on the gas can’s handle doesn’t make sense, does it?” 

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, instantly connecting our lips. I couldn’t find any words to express the relief that just washed over me. Finally. Niall finally found something to make this all go away. It had felt like the longest week of my life and now everything was going to go back to normal. I could go back to work, I could go out in public, and most importantly, I could go home. 

I had no time to think about that as Niall deepened our kiss, moving backwards until my back was touching the far shower wall. His hands moved to my backside, squeezing hard before applying pressure to lift me from my feet. I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling the strain of his growing cock at my center. He moved his hand to my clit, rubbing in slow circles. My breath hitched in my throat as I broke the kiss to lay my head against the shower wall, letting Niall’s touch surpass every other emotion I was feeling. 

“We’re going to have to make this quick, Izzy. I have to be in judge’s chamber in an hour,” Niall confessed as he took his length in his hand, placing it against my entrance. I bucked my hips against him and he eased in the rest of the way. 

“Fuck, you are so hot,” Niall muttered, beginning to thrust his hips against mine. He attached his lips to my neck, gently sucking on my damp skin. 

I wasn’t sure if it was the pressure of Niall’s body against mine, the hot steam of the shower, or the way Niall felt inside me that made me feel lightheaded, but one thing was for sure, this was definitely going to be quick. 

Niall brought his lips back up to mine, his breathing heavy as he worked his hand back down to my clit. He slowed his hips a little and I knew he was getting tired from holding me in his arms. I dropped my legs from his hips and turned around, placing my hands against the shower wall and bending over. Niall didn’t miss a beat as he quickly slipped back into me, placing his hands on my hips. He was entering me faster than before, and I used the shower wall as leverage to meet his thrust. We were both close and desperate for a release so I arched my back, giving Niall a better angle. Seconds later, I started to clench around him. Niall slowed his hips, allowing me to feel the way every inch of him felt inside me as my orgasm took over my body. Niall was quick to finish, giving two more thrusts before stopping his hips and slowly pulling out. 

He reached behind himself to turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed two towels, handing me one before wrapping the other around his waist. After drying off, I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way over to Niall who was reaching for his shaving cream. 

“I kind of like the scruff,” I admired as I perched myself on the bathroom counter. Niall just smiled before spreading the white foam across his face. While he continued getting ready, I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my hair, thinking more about what Niall had said in the shower. 

“So if the fingerprints don’t make sense, that means I was right and someone put them there, doesn’t it?” I called to Niall as he exited the bathroom to get dressed. 

“I don’t know what it means, but its no longer my job to figure it out,” his muffled voice became clearer as he came back into the bathroom, clothes in hand, “Let’s just be happy this is all over, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” I looked down, focusing my attention to my nails noticing that they desperately needed a new coat of paint.

Niall appeared in front of me and placed his hand under my chin, lifting it so I was forced to look at him. 

“What’s got you so shy all of a sudden?” he laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips. 

“Nothing. I just missed you, that’s all.” I whispered, trying to lower my eyes from his gaze. I had been thinking about this a lot over the past week. I didn’t physically miss Niall; I had seen him everyday this week. I missed the way Niall and I used to be before he was my lawyer. Our relationship was so carefree and we didn’t keep tabs on each other the way we had been doing this week.

“Missed me? You’ve been here all week,” he looked confused as he continued to stare into my eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Niall took a deep understanding breath, “I know, and I’ve missed you too,” he brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek, “Let’s go out tonight, just me and you. We can celebrate!”

“That’s not the type of celebration I’m used to,” I teased. 

“You’re right,” Niall laughed, “I should have said let’s have dinner, then we can celebrate.” he winked before grabbing his clothes and walking into the bedroom. 

+++

After Niall left, I took another shower seeing as the first shower didn’t actually succeed in making me clean. I threw on some sweats and started picking up Niall’s apartment, grabbing things that were mine and packing them into the bag I brought over earlier this week. I wanted to run home and drop my stuff off, plus I needed an outfit for tonight’s celebrations. After making sure Niall’s apartment looked the way it did before I basically took it over, I made the short walk home.

I started to unpack my things when I received a text from Niall. 

Niall: My office. Now. 

+++

I arrived at the Horan & Hoyt office building and even though I used to spend forty hours a week here just last week, it felt foreign. I kept my head down making my way to the back of the building towards Niall’s office. I knew by the look on everyone’s face that something was wrong. Of course there was something wrong. 

I could see Niall through the open blinds of his office and he was furiously talking to someone on the phone. Although I couldn’t hear him, I could see the anger on his face, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. 

As I passed my desk, I saw the four other interns sitting around it. I missed working with them, and I wanted to stop and talk for a minute. That was until Niall got up from his chair and signaled for me to keep moving through the window of his office. He was pacing back and forth, holding a folder in his hand. They all gave me sympathetic looks as I continued moving. 

When I approached the door, Niall opened it and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me inside and immediately closing the door behind me. 

“What the hell is this?” Niall growled, flinging a file in front of my face. 

“If you would stop moving it around, maybe I could tell you!” I snapped, already feeling defensive by the way Niall was acting. As soon as he handed me the file, I knew exactly what it was. 

“How did you get this?” I stammered, “This was sealed when I turned 18.” 

“It doesn’t fucking matter how I got it, Isabelle! You didn’t think it was a good idea to mention it to me?” Niall was growing more angry, his patience wearing thin as he snatched the file out of my hands, but I was frozen; caught in the memory of what happened that day. 

I was 15 and my friends and I thought it would be a good idea to sneak behind the neighbor’s shed to smoke. Half way through, we heard rustling in the woods behind us. We were worried that we were going to get caught so we dropped our cigarettes and ran. Unfortunately, the half-smoked cigarettes were still lit, causing the grass to catch on fire. The fire spread to the shed and by the time anyone noticed, the entire shed, and everything inside, burned to the ground. At first everyone thought it was an accident, a combination of the dry grass and the hot summer sun. However, when my neighbor found the cigarette butts laying around the area, he called the police. Eventually, we all felt so guilty we came clean to our parents. We agreed to pay for all the damages, but since the police were involved, it went on all of our records with an agreement that they would be sealed when we turned 18. 

“The judge took one look at that file and decided to keep the fingerprints as evidence, saying that the prior act gives you more motive to commit the crime again,” Niall scolded as he walked back to his desk chair, “Do you have anything to say, or are you just going to stand there wasting my time?” he asked bitterly.

“I was just a kid, it was an accident,” I answered pathetically; I didn’t know what else to say. 

“Get out. I have shit to do unless you want to end up in jail.” Niall said without even looking up at me.

I turned to leave, but something was stopping me. I wasn’t going to let him treat me this way. 

“No, you’re not going to act this way towards me. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m not some criminal that you can just toss around. I didn’t do this, and maybe you wouldn’t have such a hard time proving it if you would have just told the officers we were sleeping together when it happened. Did you ever think of that? Of course not, you only care about yourself. Does it even matter to you that I might be going to jail, or is your only concern that win streak you could lose?” I was causing a scene and I knew it. I could see the curious looks focused in the direction of Niall’s office, overlooking the stand-off we were having, but I couldn’t stop the words from leaving my mouth, “I was stupid to think this was going to work. Give me my file. I’ll just find someone else to represent me, and maybe you can find another intern to fuck in secrecy that doesn’t have so much baggage.”

I wasn’t used to fighting with Niall, we never needed too. Sure we would get into small arguments here and there over the last four months, but this relationship we had going was always laid back. These past few days were different. We were pushing each other to our limits, trying to have the upper hand, showing each other who was in control. Now I was accusing Niall of not caring about me, bringing in personal pieces of information that had nothing to do with the case. I knew it wasn’t true. I don’t even know why I said it, but I couldn’t stop myself.

I could feel the relationship slipping through my fingers as Niall just blankly stared at me. It made sense though. Why did I even think we could last through this when we had such an undefined relationship to start with? I trusted Niall and he trusted me, but it takes more than that to keep a relationship going. 

“Are you even listening to me?” I snapped, “I said give me my file.” I tried to keep my voice calm, knowing what this would mean. As soon as I walked out of his office, whatever Niall and I had, was over. 

Niall still didn’t say a word. He got up from his desk and walked past me towards the door. For a second I thought he was going to open it so I could leave. Instead, he clicked the lock and moved towards the windows, closing each set of blinds in his office. When he finished, he silently approached me, gripping my wrist and pulling me so close our faces were touching. His features were dark, and his eyes faded to a color that matched. 

“The only thing I want to listen to is you gagging on my cock,” he growled, moving his hand to my shoulder and forcing me to my knees. His movements were quick as he reached to unbuckle his belt, his dress pants and briefs falling to the floor in one swift motion. 

“You think you’re just going to walk out of here after everything I’ve done for you?” Niall kept his voice low, “I don’t think so. Now be a good girl and open up that pretty little mouth of yours.” I didn’t object. This seemed to be a pattern over the last few days. As soon as we felt the other person had more control of the relationship, we used sex to get it back. 

Niall was already furious, and I didn’t want to push him any further so I took his entire length into my mouth, quickly bobbing my head, establishing a rhythm using my hands, mouth, and tongue. I looked up at Niall, seeing his eyes completely focused on me. He didn’t let any noise leave his lips; he just stared at his cock disappearing in and out of my mouth for a while until he reached for my arm, pulling me up and bending me over his desk. 

“You think I don’t care about you?” he scoffed, grabbing the top of my sweatpants and pulling them down my legs, “You don’t know how wrong you are,” He reached for my underwear and ripped them from my body, “but you’re about to find out,” he chuckled darkly, squeezing my bum so hard I knew there were going to be bruises. The pain of his harsh grip was replaced by the sound of a hard slap that left a stinging sensation behind. I looked behind me, unable to fully grasp what just happened. Did Niall really just spank me? Of course, he had spanked me many of times before, but it was always playful. This wasn’t. 

“Ow, Niall! What the fuck?” I gasped, reaching my hand behind me to sooth the skin. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Izzy, and bad girls get punished,” Niall growled as he grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. 

He let his hand come down again hitting the same spot. I winced at the pain, but I wasn’t going to give Niall the satisfaction of asking him to stop. After three more slaps, the skin on my ass was raw, but I refused to give in. Niall, who probably didn’t plan on actually hurting me, yanked me up and forced me to sit on his desk. He roughly pulled my shirt above my head before loosening his tie and stripping the rest of his clothes. He spit on his hand, wetting his length before pulling my hips towards the edge of his desk. 

“No, Niall, don’t,” I panicked, the realization that he was going to enter me without warming me up first came flashing over me. 

Before I could finish my sentence, Niall forced himself inside me, giving me no time to adjust. His hips were moving furiously against mine and I begged him to slow down. 

“Tell me what I want to hear,” he threatened, continuing to thrust into me. 

I didn’t want to give in to Niall, but the pain was becoming too much to handle, “I know you care about me,” I said barely above a whisper. 

Thankfully this was enough for Niall as he pulled out of me and pushed my shoulders down on his desk so I was lying down. I draped my legs over his shoulders as he bent over and blew cold air on my pulsing center. He kissed my thigh once before licking up and down my slit. Once I was finally wet, Niall reached for my hand and pulled me back up to sitting position. He re-entered me, this time giving me plenty of time to adjust to him. He started moving his hips slowly, and I let my head fall to his shoulder. He kissed my temple before speeding up his thrusts. Niall and I were both silent, the only noise being heard was the slapping of his skin against mine as my walls tightened around him. I didn’t even know Niall came until he stopped moving. We both continued to sit there silently, listening to one another’s breathing until Niall softened and finally pulled out. He pulled away and looked into my eyes planting a soft, tender kiss to my lips. 

Our moment was interrupted by the ringing of Niall’s office phone. He reached over me and pressed the speaker button, an unfamiliar voice coming through the speaker. 

“Horan, I looked over who signed out the Lucas file and it was someone from your firm,” Niall immediately stiffened. He had told me he didn’t know about the file until he was in the judges’ chambers. Who would have turned the file over to the prosecutors before showing Niall? 

“From my firm? Are you sure?” 

“Uh, yeah,” the man continued, “It says here it was signed out by a Rachel Hoyt.”  
I sat at the bar anticipating his arrival. Seeing him would make me feel better about this shitty day. Today was supposed to be a good day for me. Graduating with highest honors from law school at Harvard was everyone’s dream right? Not my parents. They were too busy being impractical, stuck in their ways of country life down home in Georgia. They were so embarrassed by me that they couldn’t even attend my graduation ceremony. How messed up is that? My parents were just too far from normal. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted the familiar blonde head of hair walking towards me. I looked back to my glass, wanting to come across as if I hadn’t been waiting on him for the last thirty minutes. 

“Rachel!” His hand graced the small of my back. I tore my gaze away from the condensation dripping down my glass and focused on his sky blue eyes. Somehow they always seemed to display a bright sparkle, no matter what mood he was in.

“Hi, Niall.” I replied, barely raising my lips to form a curve. 

“You haven’t been waiting long have you, Rach?” He asked, placing a small kiss on my cheek before sitting on the barstool next to me. Why did he always have to do that? As if his appearance wasn’t enough to make me weak at the knees, he had to have physical contact with me, constantly. Even though his gestures were nothing more than friendly, my stomach still did backflips while my heart pulsed in my throat. 

“No, I haven’t been waiting that long. I just wanted to get a head start. I know how much you like to drink.” I winked. Niall was originally from Ireland, having moved to Georgia back at the meek age of ten. Once we had hit our teenage years, he would show off how much more he could drink than me with every chance he got. 

Growing up with Niall as my best friend wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. My mother always told me I shouldn’t develop friendships with boys, only relationships. Little did she know, I had developed a crush on him when I was about fourteen. Niall didn’t know either. No one did. I couldn’t tell anyone that I had fallen for my best friend, a boy who was so far out of my reach even I couldn’t picture him saying yes to a date with me, let alone an actual relationship. 

“Ah, you’ll never out drink me mate. You know I’ve got Irish blood in me.” He winked back. A small giggle escaped my lips as I began to feel the hard liquor taking over my brain. The buzz made me feel good and helped me to forget about the events of this morning. “What do you say we go back to my fraternity house for the big party? It’ll be a lot of fun.” He nudged my arm slightly with his elbow, a goofy grin on his face. 

“You know I’ll do anything you want to Niall,” I rolled my eyes, “but you’re the only one I would go with.” I nudged him back, playfully. He laughed at what seemed like a joke to him, but I knew damn well it was the cold, hard truth. I never could figure out how he never caught on to my feelings. I must’ve been damn good at hiding them because he never made any indication towards them. 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” He paid the tab and pulled me up from the stool I had been sitting on for the last forty five minutes. His hand gripped the crook of my arm, pulling me through the bar and out into the open air. 

Niall described the afternoon he’d spent with his parents while I remained silent, waiting for the taxi. “Is something wrong, Rach?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just didn’t really dress for a frat party. Do you think we could stop by my place?”

“Sure. Whatever makes you happy.” I felt his thumb pressed against the small of my back, rubbing gentle circles. Niall always knew how to calm me down. Whenever my anxiety would kick in, he was the best medicine. 

I had decided on a slinky black number, one that hugged my curves in all the right places. My apartment was only a few minutes from Niall’s frat house so I figured heels would be an okay option. 

As we set foot in the front door, everyone instantly crowded around Niall and I found myself surrounded by feral females. I made my way through the crowd, separating myself from Niall and finding my own friends. My sorority sisters were across the way, drunk giggling and pointing at the wasted couples making out on couches and the drunk nerds hitting on the hot chicks. 

“Hello, Mrs. President. Where have you been?” They each pulled me into a hug. My vice president, Taylor, handed me a pre-made cocktail. Being an academic sorority president was one of the many things I had taken part of in college. 

“Oh, you know, just over at McGuire’s. I had a few pre-party drinks.” I swallowed whatever was in my red solo cup, determined to get as wasted as possible.

“Yeah, we saw you walk in with Niall. Always with the big man on campus aren’t you, Rach?” They laughed.

“What else is new?” A foreign voice remarked. I looked over to see one of the most irritating girls on campus rolling her eyes at me.

“Hey Holly, did you have something you wanted to say to me?” I stepped closer to her. 

“N-no. Not at all Rachel. I was just saying that you guys are really tight. That’s all.” She took a step back away from me. 

“Okay, and is that a problem for you?” I continued closer towards her before her back hit the wall. 

“No, no! You misunderstood me,” I placed my palm up in front of her face, cutting her off. 

“Did I? Because I think I understood perfectly clear. From now on, keep your fucking mouth shut and don’t say a word about Niall or me. Otherwise, you’ll find yourself in a really deep hole that you just might not be able to dig your way out of.” I gave her a long, cold stare before turning on my heel and making my way back over to my sisters. 

Yeah, I was that girl. 

++++

Everything was quiet at the firm, too quiet. In fact, I hadn’t seen Niall in a few days. Probably shacked up with that worthless whore, Isabelle. If it wasn’t for that bitch we wouldn’t all be here wasting our time on a pointless case instead of making money off one of our many others. As soon as the copies finished printing, I made my way back to my office. 

As I rifled through my papers, I hadn’t even noticed Niall sitting in my desk chair. “Oh, Niall!” I jumped, “You scared me. I didn’t even see you there.” I turned around, shutting the hard, oak door behind me. I turned back around to see him sitting with one leg crossed, his fingers intertwined. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel. My intention was not to scare you.” He replied, his blue eyes gazing at mine.

“So, what are you doing here? In my office I mean.” I sat my freshly made copies on the desk, standing across from him. 

“I came to see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. Work on Isabelle’s case, maybe catch up a little. You know, like old times.” The corners of his mouth raised slightly, almost forming a cheshire grin. 

“Are you sure you have time for that? I mean, you’ve been so busy lately…”

“I’m sure, Rach. I’ve always got time for you.” I watched him rise from the chair and straighten his tie. God, he could be so convincing. I wasn’t sure if he was being sincere, or not. 

“Well, how about you just come over to my place? I’m not really in the mood to go out tonight. I could make you dinner?” My words became a question and I eagerly awaited his answer.

“Even better.” he winked. Niall made his way to the door before turning around, “Oh, and by the way, you might want to keep your file cabinet locked. Wouldn’t want anyone getting into it, now would we?” I nodded as he quietly shut the door behind himself. 

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit.” I muttered to myself. How could I have been so stupid? Leaving my files exposed like that. I’m such a fucking idiot, but what was he even doing in my file cabinet? Why was he looking at my files to begin with, or did he even look? I was jumping to conclusions way too fast.

I quickly locked my office door and walked around to my desk, opening the bottom drawer and removing the false bottom. The folder was still there. I took it out and flipped through the multiple pages I had collected. He hadn’t found it. I was safe. 

++++

I watched Niall from the corner of the room as he flirted with multiple girls and several of his egotistical frat brothers gathered around him, making jokes and trying to impress him. Niall would just laugh and humor them. 

After having several drinks, I was feeling much more confident than earlier. I sauntered over towards him, trying to avoid the many people and objects in my way. Before I knew it, my drink was all over me. 

“Oh my God! Rachel! I-I’m s-so sorry!” The girl in front of me apologized, almost on her knees with remorse. I couldn’t help myself. My fists clenched by my side, and as I pulled my elbow back at a striking position, a hand wrapped around my forearm.

“Don’t do this, Rach. It was just an accident.” Niall’s soothing voice filled my ears. As much as I wanted to punch this pathetic twat, I couldn’t do it. Slowly, I let my arm retract and my fists unclench. “Come on. We’ll go up to my room and get you a change of clothes, alright?” His hand was on my waist as he tugged me up the stairs. I looked back to see the crowd watching us. 

Before I knew it, we were in Niall’s bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in my lap. All I could see was red. It always took me awhile to let the rage inside of me become at bay. I used the techniques my therapist taught me to try to calm my nerves. Counting down from twenty, I took deep breaths.

“Here,” Niall tossed a shirt at me, “put this on.” He continued digging through his drawers before finding a pair of sweats. My heart pulsated from the thoughts in my head. I was alone with Niall, in his bedroom, wasted. We both were. I stood up, slowly stripping myself of the liquor covered dress I’d been wearing. 

“Niall?” I said his name quietly. 

“Yeah?” He turned around and froze. The look in his eyes was one of lust and hunger. Lust to get me out of this black, lace bra and matching thong. Hungry to taste parts of me he’d probably never thought of before. He reached out, lightly placing his hands on my waist and pulled me against him. His fingers began to dig deeper into my flesh as he traced the skin of my neck with the tip of his nose, breathing in my scent. “I have to be honest and say I’ve never thought about this before, Rachel.” He took my earlobe between his teeth, gently nipping. 

“Neither have I,” I lied, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t think about it now.” I sighed as his lips touched the sweet spot on my neck. He planted gentle kisses from my neck to my collarbone, nipping and sucking his way down my chest. I let my fingers tangle in his frosted blonde hair while he worked on unhooking my bra. As soon as it was undone, he greedily pulled the fabric from my body, tossing it to an unknown corner of his room. His lips attached to my nipple. I gasped, pushing his head closer to my body while his fingers snatched away the silk garment attached to my hips. 

“Tell me how you like it, Rach.” He twisted and pulled my nipple, a cry of both pleasure and pain escaped my lips. 

“I like it rough.” 

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that,” he growled, sending me backwards onto the bed. The mattress shifted under his weight as he made his way on top of me. I quickly stripped him of his shirt, working excitedly on his jeans. 

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t wondered how big that cock of yours is.” I commented, finally getting the zipper down and pushing his briefs along with the tight material. I watched in awe as his thick erection slapped against his stomach. “Impressive,” I winked, taking his shaft in my hand and pumping several times. I watched his face contort as his mouth hung open. A quiet, steady breathing caused his chest to rise and fall. I used his moment of weakness to my advantage and pushed him onto his back. I found myself between his legs, “Let’s see how you taste.” I smirked before placing my lips around the tip of his penis. My tongue wandered around his shaft, leaving no vein untouched. 

A low groan emanated from his lips as I continued to take him further and further down my throat. His hand gripped the back of my head, forcing himself deeper into my mouth. He began to thrust hard, in and out of my mouth. As I felt his full eight inches hit the back of my throat, I kept my gag reflex at bay. He was bigger than I thought he was. In what seemed like seconds, I felt his warm liquids slide down my throat. 

“My turn.” A grin plastered across his face. He was back on top of me, letting his tongue trail down my stomach and to my heated core. I whimpered as his tongue trailed up my slit. “You’re soaking wet, babe. How did you get like this?” He teased, sliding his finger up and down between my folds.

“It’s your fault,” I squirmed as he pressed his index finger against my clit, slowly beginning to work it side to side. I rolled my hips as his strokes became quicker. Before I knew it, his thumb was pressed against my bundle of nerves while his tongue worked its way inside me. Niall let his palms wander up and down my thighs, from inner to outer. They found their way to the side of my hips and I felt a hard sting as he let his calloused hand make contact with my ass. “Fuck!” I yelled, but it didn’t distract him. He moved his tongue up to my most sensitive area, sucking and causing my stomach to tighten. “Fuck, Niall! I’m gonna cum.” I grasped his hair in my fist, my knees bent as the pleasure took over. I held my breath as he continued to eat me out through my orgasm. 

He rolled away as I panted to catch my breath. “We’re not done yet, baby.” He muttered. Niall was back on top in a matter of seconds, his cock lined up with my entrance. 

“Niall,” I groaned, but it was too late. He thrust into me, leaving no time to adjust. He began to pound into me at a rapid pace, his hands on my knees holding my legs apart. The sound of skin on skin contact filled the room. Every inch of me was filled with him and I couldn’t be happier. He was better than I ever imagined he’d be. His hands wrapped around my lower back, pulling me up to him as he kissed and sucked the skin on my shoulder. Slowly, he leaned back, pulling me with him. I was on top now and controlling the pace. I began to ride him, running my hands up my stomach and to my breasts, kneading and squeezing them. 

Niall groaned in exasperation, wanting his own to be there. He pushed mine away and replaced them with his. I continued riding him back and forth while my hands fanned out across his chest. “Does this feel good?” I asked him, biting my lip. He replied with a nod and I took the opportunity to try a different move. I began to bounce. I could feel him in what felt like my stomach. I kept up at a good pace before I felt his cock pulsating inside me. I knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer and neither was I. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes, let go, Ni.” I breathed out. I tightened my walls around him as he released his load. Feeling his pleasure was enough for me and I let myself go as well. We lay there, panting, our damp bodies stuck to each other. 

“Did that really just happen?” He asked, after what seemed like forever.

“I guess it did.” My drunken state of mind began to fade as my sober feelings came flooding back. I stumbled out of his bed, putting on my still wet dress.

“Where are you going?” He sat up, a look of comfort on his face. 

“I should go. We’re going to be partners. I mean, we’ve known each other forever. This was a bad idea.”

“I don’t think it was so bad, Rach. I’ve been waiting for you to loosen up for a long time. I’d rather have a partner that I know inside and out,” He smirked, resting his head back on his folded arms. I hadn’t come up with a response, so all I could do was stare. I let my eyes linger on his for just a moment before turning my gaze back to the straps of my heels. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” I gripped the doorknob to his bedroom.

“You bet.” He leaned over turning off the lamp. I opened and shut the door, making my way downstairs. The party apparently ended during our little assignation. I wasn’t quite sure if I wanted him to come after me, or let me go and pretend this night had never happened. My balance was still off as I stumbled back to my room. How could I have slept with him? My best friend and soon to be business partner was now someone I’d fucked. Maybe this would help me get over him. One hook up and that would fulfill my dreams of a relationship with Niall Horan. 

I was wrong.

++++

The parking garage was deserted as I pulled my Mercedes in. There was no sound but the clicking of my heels on the black top. The elevator doors swung open. Punching my code in, I waited to be taken up. What was I thinking inviting Niall over? Fortunately, even though I couldn’t cook, I had more than enough money to hire a full time chef. Earlier this afternoon I had asked her to prepare a five course dinner. 

The table was set and the food was in the oven, so all that was left to prepare was my outfit. Even after all these years, I still jumped at any chance to impress Niall. The new dress I had bought last week was still in its garment bag. Niall had always liked purple. 

In the back of my mind, I knew why he was coming. He was fucking that repugnant bitch, Isabelle, and he wanted help with her case. Even though I had pretended to be working extra hours to help her, I was really just settling my own cases. I made my way into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of chardonnay. 

The buzz of the elevator alerted me that he was here. I heard the sound of his dress shoes as he made his way across the hard wood floor. “Ah, Rachel.” He held out his arms, but I only took his hand, giving it a hard shake.

“Hello Niall. Would you like a glass of Don Miguel?” I made my way around the corner, holding the bottle at ready.

“Sure,” he nodded, hands in pockets. I filled the glass full, handing it over. Niall downed it in five seconds. 

“Well, what seems to be troubling you? I’ve only ever seen you down a drink that fast when there was something on your mind. So spill.” I folded my hands, placing my elbows on the counter. 

“It’s just this whole thing with Isabelle,” he ran his fingers through his thick hair, “I’m not sure if representing her was the best idea. I mean, she’s looking more and more guilty by the day.” 

I nodded, “Yes, that does seem to be the case. Have you found anything recently?” I pressed him to go on.

“Just an incident from her childhood that she didn’t tell me about. A burning of an old building or something,” he waved his hand, scoffing, “The point being, she lied. If she can lie about that, why should I believe her now? I’m just worried I won’t be able to win for her.” He sat down at the table, a look of frustration on his face. Niall’s winning streak meant everything to him. 

I walked over placing a hand on his back. “It’ll be alright, Niall. You’ll come up with something. You always do.” I have him a light hearted smile. 

“Thanks, Rach. I knew you’d help me feel better.” He reached behind himself, placing his hand over mine. A spark of desire flew through me at his touch. He could so easily wreck me and I’d do nothing to stop it. 

“Listen, I know why you’re here. You want my help with the case, but I’m just not sure I can really help you.” 

“And why’s that?” He turned around to face me. 

“Because I know you’re screwing her, Niall. It’s written all over both of your faces every day at the firm. I’m not an idiot.”

“Rachel, I-” I placed my palm in front of his face.

“Don’t deny it. I’ve known you for a long time Niall. I know when you’re faking it.” 

“But I’m not faking it, Rach.” he replied. His hand snaked its way around my wrist, gripping tight. “I promise you I’m not sleeping with that intern.” He looked me dead in the eyes. 

“Don’t.” I pulled my hand away, walking over to the kitchen sink. I hadn’t heard him follow me, but his hands were around my waist. 

“Believe me. I wouldn’t break the rules.” His fingers brushed against the skin of my neck, causing me to shudder. Pushing my hair aside, he placed kisses on the back of my neck. “Remember graduation night?” I bit my lip, nodding slightly. “Me too.” He spun me around, his hands still on my waist. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and I couldn’t resist. I leaned forward, sucking. His breath hitched in his throat as I sank my teeth in, just enough to make indentations. “Fuck,” He muttered as I grabbed his hand, pulling him to my bedroom, “what about dinner?” 

“I’m not hungry for that,” I growled. Soon as we entered my bedroom, our clothes were coming off. I knew there was still unfinished business between us, I just never knew when it would be resolved. Once my dress was unzipped and on the floor, I looked over at Niall. He had already made himself comfortable on my bed, hands folded behind his head. “Oh, you want me to ride you like last time, huh?” I teased, strolling to the bed and climbing on top.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think maybe I should take the reigns this time.” In one swift motion, Niall was on top of me. His hands found their way to my hips, flipping me over underneath him. He pulled me to where I was left on my hands and knees. “Someone needs to be punished.” Niall’s brows furrowed while his hand connected hard with my rear. 

“Fuck! What the hell do I need to be punished for?” I yelped, but received no answer. Before I could question him again, he was inside me. Nothing but pleasure ensued my mind and body. He wasn’t wasting any time. His thrusts were quick and harsh as he continued to spank me every few thrusts or so. All I could hear was his steady breathing and the sound of his skin against mine. “Niall, why don’t you slow down? What’s the rush?”

“There isn’t a rush baby. I’m just really turned on by you,” he groaned. I felt him stiffen inside me and soon after, he was releasing himself. He fell to the mattress, his eyes fixed on the ceiling fan. I turned onto my back taking deep breaths. Whatever his reason for finishing so quick was, I didn’t really care. 

“I’m going to step outside.” I stated. Niall merely nodded.

The night wind was cool, but refreshing. I needed fresh air in my lungs after what had just transpired. Taking the lighter from my pocket, I lit my cigarette. The minty taste on my tongue reminded me of Niall. When we were at dinner parties, he would smoke cigars in the parlor with our very wealthy clients. The sound of the glass door sliding open and shut indicated his presence. 

“May I have one?” he asked. I obliged, handing him one and lighting it with my own. I watched him lean over the balcony, inhaling and exhaling the harsh smoke. 

“Niall, I have something to tell you.” 

“And what’s that?” He didn’t look at me, instead he kept his eyes on the dark sky. 

“This whole thing with Isabelle, well I…I’m the one who set fire to that building.” 

I looked over at him. He merely nodded his head before throwing the cigarette over the ledge. “Why?” he asked. I hadn’t particularly planned an answer for that question, seeing as how the confession was out of the blue. I didn’t know why I was telling him, but he needed to know. 

“Because Niall. I didn’t like what I was seeing between you two. You know me. You know how jealous I get. It was supposed to be you and me. We were supposed to be together. Don’t you get it?”

He shook his head. I waited for his response, not sure what it would be. “You know, I didn’t think getting the truth from you would be this easy.” 

“You should’ve known, Niall. I know I didn’t exactly make it that clear, but you’re smart. Why did it take you this long? I’ve loved you since we were fourteen.”

“I’m not talking about that, Rachel.” He pulled a small device from the waistband of his briefs. He hit play and the small space between us was instantly filled with tension.

‘I’m the one who set fire to that building.’ I reached forward for the small tape in his hand, but he was too fast. He pulled his arm back. 

“I don’t think so, babe.” 

“What the fuck is this, Niall?!” I screamed, pushing him backwards. 

“You were right about Isabelle and I. We are sleeping together, and you, you’re finished.”

“You can’t be serious, Niall.” I laughed, “Finished? I don’t think so. That’s not going to prove shit.” I scoffed.

“I think it proves everything. Your confession was all I needed.”

“How could you? You’re going to pick her over me?” I felt the tears stinging the back of my eyes. 

“You did this, Rachel. Not me.” 

I said nothing, biting my lower lip. Before I knew it, my hand made contact with his cheek. His eyes were cold. The outline of my palm was bright red on his skin. 

“I’ll see you in court.” he replied. I kept my place on the balcony, watching his car retreat into the distance. 

“Son of a bitch.” I mumbled, lazily taking another drag from my cigarette.  
After what happened in Niall’s office, I came home and continued to unpack my belongings. I didn’t feel comfortable staying at Niall’s place any longer, especially after our fight. We had been spending so much time together over the last week that it was time to give each other some space, in my opinion at least. We didn’t talk about anything after Niall got the phone call in his office. Instead, he immediately redressed himself and canceled our dinner plans before walking out of his office. I was left sitting on his desk, naked, questioning if we were even still together, or whatever we were calling it. Sure Niall told me, well, showed me, he cared about me, but I couldn’t help but think some things were said that neither of us could take back. I mean, I basically told him to find someone else. 

I tried to ignore my thoughts by busying myself for the rest of the night. I dusted my apartment, went grocery shopping, and did several loads of laundry. Just as the last load was done drying, I heard a knock at the door. I dropped the clean laundry into the basket before walking over to the door, looking through the peephole. 

Niall. 

For the first time ever, I was hesitant to let him in. I wasn’t sure where he went earlier, but I’m almost positive he was going to talk to Rachel. I couldn’t help but wonder how the conversation between them played out. I didn’t know much about their past. I remember Niall saying they went to law school together, but I never pressed for more detail because I honestly didn’t care. She obviously wasn’t very fond of me since it seemed she went out of her way to sabotage my case, but the feeling was mutual. 

Either way, I doubt their conversation was a pleasant one and although I couldn’t read his expression through the fuzzy lens of the peephole, I was worried his temper would cause a round two between us and I honestly didn’t feel like fighting. I thought about ignoring him, waiting until tomorrow to call him and tell him I fell asleep. Niall was persistent though as he pounded on the door again. This time with more force. I took a deep breath before reaching to open it. 

As soon as we made eye contact, Niall lunged forward attaching his lips to mine. I was caught off guard and for some reason the kiss felt… wrong. It was forced and sloppy and there was a taste lingering on Niall’s tongue that I couldn’t quite recognize. Smoke, maybe? 

I pulled away, quickly taking a second to look over Niall’s appearance. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was a mess on top of his head, and his cheeks were abnormally red. Before I could make a comment, Niall grinned as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the front and suddenly Rachel’s voice filled the room. 

She confessed to Niall? Why? How did he get her to do that? Then it hit me. The reason he threw himself at me when he first got here, the foreign taste of his mouth, his appearance; no. He wouldn’t have. I looked at Niall again, this time noticing the small purple mark on his neck. 

My face began to burn with embarrassment and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. 

“Isabelle? Did you hear what she said?” Niall questioned, the excitement in his voice making me cringe. 

As I approached him, I reached up to move his shirt collar further off his neck, now showing where teeth marks were still imprinted into his skin. I pressed my fingers lightly over the forming bruise, causing Niall to flinch away from my touch. He immediately shot completely away from me, covering the mark with his hand. 

The tension between us was rising quickly as we both remained silent.

“Isabelle,” Niall spoke cautiously, “let me explain.” 

“Get out!” I shouted, not even trying to keep my composure, “Now!” my voice louder than before as I walked over to the door, opening it. I wasn’t going to let Niall condescend me by acting like this wasn’t a big deal. 

Niall stood in his place refusing to move, but I was persistent. I couldn’t even look at him as he walked past me into the hallway. He paused again, turning to face me, but I just slammed the door in his face. 

+++

It had been three days since I last spoke to Niall. He called me several times the night I kicked him out and several more times over the last three days, but I sent every one of them to voicemail. What was he going to say? Sorry? He could save whatever sad excuse he had for an apology for someone who cared. 

But unfortunately, I couldn’t ignore him any longer. He texted me last night saying I needed to be in the judge’s chambers this morning. I assumed today would finally be the day I would be deemed innocent enough to drop the charges, but for some reason, I wasn’t even excited. This whole trial had taken so much out of me that I didn’t even want to celebrate; I just wanted to go home and never leave again. 

I was running late as I walked into the courthouse, looking again at the message Niall sent me telling me where to meet him. As I quickly stepped around the corner I collided with a body, tripping over their feet. Just as I was preparing for my cheek to be met with the cool tile of the courthouse floor, I felt a hand wrap around my waist, preventing my fall. 

“Whoa, careful there love.” 

I froze, immediately recognizing the accent above me. Niall pulled me back up to my feet and I turned around to face him. 

“Isabelle,” Niall cooed once he recognized me. He reached out to pull me into a hug. The contact between us was electric and for a moment all of my emotions came flooding back to me. I missed the sound of his voice, the way he smelled, and the way it felt to be wrapped in his arms. “I miss you,” he murmured into my hair, planting a kiss on the top of my head. 

I stiffened at the contact, uncomfortable with the amount of affection Niall was showing me in public. I pulled away from him and looked down, mentally rolling my eyes at the fact that it had only been three days and Niall was acting like we were long lost lovers. He cleared his throat, mumbling something about talking later as he adjusted his tie and opened the door to the judge’s office. 

When we walked in, the judge was sitting behind her desk and the prosecuting attorney had already taken a seat in front of her. Niall motioned for me to sit down in the empty chair as he remained standing behind me. 

“Let’s make this quick. I have court in 20 minutes,” the judge spoke sternly, “You filed a motion to dismiss, Mr. Horan, so I assume you have something to justify that.”

Niall nodded his head and pulled that stupid recorder out of his brief case. As soon as he pressed play, I felt my heart break all over again. No one else in the room knew the story behind the confession; technically, I didn’t exactly know it either. I didn’t directly ask Niall if he slept with Rachel, but his reaction that night pretty much confirmed my suspicion. 

When the tape stopped playing, I shifted in my chair, uncomfortable with the emotions I was feeling in public. Niall moved his hand to my shoulder, probably assuming I was anxious for what the judge was going to say, but I just shrugged him away; I wasn’t going to let him play on my vulnerability. I heard him scoff behind me, mad that I denied his affection for a second time, before further compelling the judge to drop the charges. 

“It would seem that Mr. Horan has done your job for you,” the judge spoke to the prosecutor, “Present me with a warrant for Rachel Hoyt’s arrest and drop the charge against Ms. Lucas by the end of the day,” she said emotionless as she stood up from her chair, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be going.”

The prosecutor stood up too, following the judge out of her office. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as the realization that I was now left alone in the room with Niall made my pulse race. 

I smoothed the top of my skirt as I stood up and faced Niall. He looked at me, a soft smile reaching his features. He looked so innocent, like a child who was waiting for their mother to tell him he did a good job, but I knew he wasn’t. 

“Uh, thanks,” I whispered looking to the floor, “for everything.” I was mentally kicking myself for how awkward I was being. I couldn’t help it though; I was basically thanking him for fucking someone else. 

I glanced up when I heard a loud laugh leave Niall’s mouth. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he mimicked me, letting another giggle leave his lips, but I didn’t find it funny. I knew I was being dramatic, but he was basically making fun of me. If he thought that the charge being dismissed was going to erase everything that happened, he was wrong. 

Once I noticed the conversation wasn’t going anywhere, I tried to duck beside him to get to the door, but Niall’s hand caught my wrist forcing me to turn back around. 

“No, please talk to me,” Niall’s smile had faded and now he stared down at me, using his big eyes as a silent plea. 

“I have to go,” I said quickly, yanking my wrist from his grasp and walking out the door. 

+++

I went straight home after I left the courthouse. My plan was to just stay home and watch my favorite movie as my own little celebration. Of course, I knew I wouldn’t actually be able to focus on the movie seeing as my head was still swimming with thoughts of Niall. 

I had just gotten done making popcorn when there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Niall. He had called me twice since we left the courthouse today, his ringtone echoing loudly through my apartment; but I still couldn’t answer him because I wasn’t ready to hear him talk about what happened, and I definitely wasn’t ready to accept his apology, assuming he was going to give me one. 

I had made my decision on how I was going to handle this. I was going to quit. I knew it was cowardly, but I couldn’t maintain my professionalism around Niall after this. I found that out in the judge’s chambers when I couldn’t even look at him without getting choked up. Even after finding out he slept with Rachel, I was still too attached to him and I knew it would affect my job performance. I had planned on personally telling Niall once I found the right words, but now he was here and I wasn’t sure how this was going to play out.

When I opened the door, Niall held his cell phone up for me to see. He pressed my contact and my phone could be heard ringing loudly in the kitchen. 

“Oh, so it does work,” he scoffed, stepping around me to walk into my apartment. He set his briefcase on the table and started pulling stacks of paper out. 

“What’s all this?” I asked, looking over his shoulder at the documents. 

“Well, if you would answer my phone calls you would know I need you to sign your court documents,” he snapped, obviously angry I had been ignoring him. 

I didn’t respond. Instead I sat down at the table, reaching for the pen I knew was in Niall’s pant’s pocket. He froze at the contact and I quickly retracted my hand. After a short, awkward pause, Niall reached into his pocket and handed me the pen, which I quietly thanked him for. 

All of the documents had been clearly marked by Niall. I quickly signed each one and handed the stack back to him. He started to collect his things and I was mildly hurt that he didn’t plan on talking about things even though I told myself I wasn’t ready. Had he already moved on? 

“We are having a meeting on Monday to discuss the future of the firm. I expect to see you there,” he stated matter-of-factly, acting as if I was just another employee, and I guess now I was. 

I wasn’t expecting Niall to bring up work. I hadn’t been there in so long I was hoping he just kind of forgot I worked there, even though I knew that was ridiculous. When I didn’t respond, Niall gave a frustrated sigh. 

“Don’t forget you’re still an employee at my firm, and as your boss I’m telling you that you need to attend the meeting or I’ll be forced to fire you,” he threatened. 

“That won’t be necess-,” I started but before I could finish, Niall interrupted me.

“I know it won’t. I’ll see you Monday.” It was obvious that he wasn’t in the mood to listen to what I had to say. I guess I could understand that, but I had to say this now. It would be easier than showing up at his office sometime next week. 

“No. You didn’t let me finish. I meant that won’t be necessary, because I quit.” Niall slammed his fist down onto the table. The loud noise startled me, as I jumped out of my chair.

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘you quit’?” he growled. 

I figured he wasn’t going to be happy with my decision, but I didn’t expect him to get this mad. 

“I mean, I don’t think I can work with you anymore. After everything that’s happened…” my courage was slowly draining as Niall turned his head to look at me.

“Goddamn it, Isabelle!” he shouted in my face. I took a step back, suddenly feeling intimidated by him. “Why don’t you stop being so childish? Can’t you just talk to me like an adult?” 

“Childish? How am I being childish? Excuse me for being a little hurt that you fucked your partner hours after you insisted you cared so much about me!” 

“I did that for you!” Niall immediately countered. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing hard as he started pacing around my kitchen. “I’m sorry, okay? My intension wasn’t to hurt you. After I found out that Rachel pulled your file, I knew she had something to do with the fire. I needed her to tell me what happened and that was the only way I could think of. I know it was stupid, but it worked and now you aren’t being charged anymore. I just wanted everything to go back to normal,” he started walking towards me, but I kept my distance, moving closer to the countertop, “Isabelle, please, these last few days without you have been hell. At work, I’m forced to close the blinds in my office just so I don’t have to stare at your empty desk all day, and I actually miss having you at my apartment. When I came home after going to Rachel’s place I expected you to be sitting on the couch and when I saw all your stuff was gone, I immediately had to come over just to see you.”

“Niall,” I tried to interrupt his rambling, but he just kept talking.

“I want to be with you and I want you to be with me. Publicly. I want everyone to know you’re mine. I want to spend everyday with you, and I want to come home to see you and I want to sleep with you every night, even though you take up too much room when you sleep. I want you to forgive me because I can’t go another day without talking to you.”

Niall was standing right in front of me now, only a small space separating us. I wanted to stand my ground. I wanted to ignore him. I wanted to quit and never speak to him again, but I couldn’t. I closed the space between us, letting my lips connect with his. He let a low moan leave his lips and the sound made my stomach twist in excitement. I was quick to reach for his belt buckle, desperate to feel him inside me after the few days we spent apart. He pulled away from me, grabbing my wrists and pulling them to his lips.

“Let’s take this slow, yeah? I have a lot of making up to do,” he smiled, before placing a kiss on each one. 

I nodded, concentrating more on the way his mouth moved rather than the words he was saying. I couldn’t help but imagine the other things Niall could do with his mouth, and honestly I didn’t want to wait to find out. I reached for his belt again, my actions not quite as rushed, and this time Niall allowed it. I pushed his pants to the floor and he stepped out of them, kissing me once more before bending down to cradle me into his arms. 

I could feel his hard length pressed against my lower back as we made the short walk to my bedroom. When we entered the room, Niall playfully threw me onto the pillows. I reached up to turn on the bedside lamp, eager to watch every move Niall made in the next few minutes. I propped myself up onto my elbows, waiting for Niall to join me on top of the comforter. Niall reached behind his head to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the floor before taking his place above me on the mattress. As soon as he reattached our lips I brought my hands to his back, pressing lightly to force our bodies closer. The newfound closeness caused him to deepen the kiss. He gently bit down on my bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it.

I knew that Niall wanted to take it slow, but I was already wet just thinking about him inside me and I couldn’t wait. I wrapped my legs around his hips, twisting hard until he rolled over. I took control of the kiss, swallowing the groan he let out when I rubbed against his length while straddling his hips. I placed my hand behind his neck, pulling him up towards me into a sitting position. One of Niall’s hands was placed behind him, holding his weight, while the other wrapped around my waist, resting calm on my hip. Still not satisfied with the pace, I reached for the bottom of my shirt pulling away from Niall to take it off.

“I thought I said I wanted to take it slow,” Niall smirked, letting a small laugh leave his lips. He moved his arm above my head, grabbing the already half removed shirt and throwing it to the side. 

“I can’t help it. I missed you,” I whispered, ducking down to attach my lips to his neck. 

“You have no idea.” Niall reached behind me with his skilled fingers, removing my bra. As soon as the material left my body, he attached his hands to my breasts squeezing a few times. I leaned forward wanting Niall to lay back down, but he flipped us back over instead. 

His head lowered to my nipple, sucking for only a few seconds before kissing down my stomach. When he reached the top of my jeans, he planted small kisses along the line of my underwear before moving his fingers to the button. He slowly pulled on the zipper, immediately placing more kisses on the newly exposed skin. I was wiggling underneath him by the time he finally slipped his fingers through my belt loops. He yanked the pants down my legs and I kicked them off the bed. Returning to his previous position, Niall ran the tip of his nose over my clothed center. 

“No. No foreplay,” I pleaded. As soon as I felt the pressure, I knew I was too sensitive to make it through whatever Niall was planning. 

Niall ignored my request, hooking his finger into my panties and moving them to the side. He slowly moved his tongue up and down my slit a few times before pausing at my clit and sucking lightly. 

“Niall,” I begged, bucking my hips at the sensitivity. If he was going to make me do this, I needed something more than his feather-light touches. 

“Just making sure you’re ready love,” he smiled, pulling my underwear the rest of the way off. 

Niall sat up onto his knees pushing his boxers away from his body. I moaned at the sight of his hard cock as it became free from his boxers. Niall leaned forward, hovering over my body as we stared into each others eyes. Neither of us spoke as he reached in between us, placing his length at my entrance. He slowly thrust forward, pushing himself inside me. We both let out unexpected gasps once he was all the way in. He dropped to his forearms, bringing his lips to mine. The slowness of his thrusts became overwhelming, so I turned my head away from him, concentrating on the way every inch of him felt. He started to kiss up my neck, whispering how beautiful I was once he reached my ear. It was different than his usual bedroom talk, which was always filthy, but I liked it just as much. 

I draped my arms around his middle as Niall continued rotating his hips. He somehow managed to keep his thrusts slow and it felt more than amazing. I was already about to cum as warmth started to pool in my stomach. Niall must have felt my walls clench because he brought one hand to my clit, rubbing in gentle circles. The feeling caused me to arch my back making my orgasm come over me. 

“Izzy,” Niall groaned, desperately trying to find his own release. I circled my hips a few times, hoping the new sensation would be enough. Seconds later I felt Niall pulse inside me. 

As soon as he finished, he rolled off of me, collapsing onto his back. Once his breathing evened out, he pulled at the sheets, lifting his body to get underneath them. I followed his lead, and once we were both in bed he wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me into his side. I draped an arm around his waist, intertwining our legs as Niall pulled the comforter further up our bodies. 

“Niall,” I whispered, nudging his side. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, keeping his eyes closed. 

“You secretly like that I take up too much room in the bed, don’t you?” I giggled, snuggling further into his side. 

Niall smiled, lazily opening his eyes to look at me. 

“Guilty as charged,” he mumbled before softly connecting his lips to mine.


	26. Desperation a continuation of Guilty

Prison was hard at first. Hard to sleep there, hard to eat there, and definitely hard to forget there. Reliving the past every day was not something I enjoyed. At least in the real world there are real distractions. Like alcohol, drugs, cigarettes. Sex too. Sex was a great distraction. 

After what had happened with Niall and Isabelle, I couldn’t stop thinking about my plot for revenge. Yes, it’s cliche to take revenge on someone that’s wronged you, but too often people don’t actually follow through. Well, I was always one to follow through. I followed through when I told my parents I was leaving to go to university. I followed through when I told myself I would burn that building down and get Isabelle locked up for it. I failed though. I got caught. 

I was such a fool back then. Even if it was just a year ago, a year can really change someone. Especially when it’s spent in prison. Now that I’m out for good behavior and because, well, let’s face it. The building was abandoned to begin with so it wasn’t like anyone got hurt. I should’ve gone bigger. I should’ve killed someone. Framed that slut Isabelle for it. I could’ve pulled it off. Determination has always been a driving factor for me. I had just enough determination to get that bitch back for taking what’s mine. 

Niall. Niall is mine. I will make him see what he’s done to me. Turning me into some kind of obsessed freak. At least that’s how other people saw me now. 

I pulled into the empty parking lot and got out of my black Mercedes. I tucked my gun into the back of my jeans, pulling my shirt down to cover it. The air was thick with fog as I made my way to the metal door. After five flights of stairs, I banged on the back door of the only van in sight. 

The doors swung open and inside was my faithful new partner in crime. He pulled me into the van, quickly slamming the doors and pinning me on my back.

“You kept me waiting too long, Rach.” his fingers grazed along my hip, hooking into the waistband of my black skinny jeans.

“I told you we have to be more careful. Less meetings. You know how strict my asshole parol officer is.” I rolled my eyes, pulling him down to place a hot, desperate kiss on his lips. “You told me you would take care of him baby,” I said with a pout.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ve got one of my guys on it as we speak. You won’t have to deal with him much longer. Now shut up and let me fuck your brains out.” His lips were glued to my neck in an instant, licking and biting, hard. 

I sat up, removing the gun from its hiding place. I set it aside, moving my hands to the hem of Liam’s shirt and pulling it over his head. A ripping sound filled the van and I looked down to see the cotton fabric of my t-shirt pulled apart. “Liam! That was one of my best shirts,” I whined as he removed the shirt from my skin. He had me right where he wanted me. Exposed and vulnerable.

“No bra, huh?” he smirked, pinching the hard pink nubs causing goosebumps to emerge upon my skin. "Turn over, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to take care of you.“ 

I did as he commanded, getting on my hands and knees. Liam placed a line of kisses from the middle of my spine down to the beginning. I felt the fabric of my tight jeans easing down my legs and the blast of cold air hitting my now exposed ass and thighs. 

A thick, callous hand landed against my ass. "Fuck!” I cried out, but before I could protest, Liam’s hand was over my mouth, keeping me quiet.

“Hush now, little dove. No need for you to worry. I won’t hurt you. That bad.” he leered. His hand made contact again, this time eliciting a mumbled cry from me.

Again and again he tortured the disclosed skin until I bit his finger. “Ouch! You bit me, you little bitch.” I laughed as he sucked the skin as I had drawn blood. “Oh, you think that’s funny do ya?” He raised his brows at me.

“Yeah, actually, I kinda do.” I replied. He shook his head and shoved me down against the carpet of the van. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his Calvin’s down along with them. Liam pumped his cock several times before slamming into me with full force and giving me not time to adjust. He held my head against the floor of the vehicle while his other hand pressed against my lower back.

Sounds of skin on skin and heavy breathing filled my ears. His thrusts were deep and concentrated. I balled my hands into tight fists, biting my bottom lip to keep from screaming. Liam was long and thick, often making me wonder how he even fit inside me. “So tight babe,” he would say, “So wet, it’s unholy.” He groaned, slamming his hips into me repeatedly. I felt myself tightening around him. My walls contracting as his fingers finally found my clit. He rubbed mercilessly.

“Liam, I’m gonna-” I was filled with a hot, wet liquid. Bastard. I turned around hitting his chest. “You always come without me!” I pushed him, catching him off guard as he fell back against the doors of the vehicle.

“Come on now, love. Don’t be like that.” he teased as I pulled my shirt and jeans back on. I glared at him, gritting my teeth and quickly shoving the gun back into its place.

“That’s the last time you get to do that, Payne.” I shoved him aside, opening the doors and climbing out of the parked van.

“If it makes you feel any better, Lucas caught up with your little parol officer. Shot him through the skull at point blank range.” he turned to me, his phone glowing in his hand.

“Good. One less problem I have to deal with.” I ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing out the kinks and tangles left there.

“Don’t be late tomorrow. The boys and I have a special surprise for you,” he winked and blew a kiss.

“I’ll be there, Payne.” And with that, I made my way back down the stairs and to my awaiting SUV. Yes, it was one problem taken care of. Killing that bastard parol officer of mine left me with a feeling of control. One I hadn’t had in a long while. Ever since the night Niall recorded my confession to framing Isabelle, I’d been completely out of control. But now, it was time for a fresh start.

The sound of a loud engine snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see an eighteen wheeler pulling into the parking lot next to me. Several men piled out of the large vehicle and made their way into the building, each giving me a small nod. I nodded back and slid into the driver’s seat of my car. I lowered the windows and sped off through the dark streets. 

+++

I laid my keys and gun on the kitchen counter and sat on the couch. The tv sprang to life with the push of a button and the late night news appeared. A story of a parol officer named Sam Fring played out. Details of his death and images of a crying family flashed across the screen.

Sometimes I felt sick for letting myself get to this point. Maybe I wasn’t cut out for this type of thing. After all that time spent planning in prison, the horrors of reality hit me. Working with an army of assassins could cause these feelings. Even if I was one of three leaders, I still had my doubts.

I had represented Liam in a case once. It was some petty charge with little evidence and I easily got him off. Afterwards, he let me in on his little secret. Running an underground ring of criminals, drug dealing and murders. That kind of thing. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined working alongside this demon of a man. 

He was mine though. All mine now. What a useful tool he would come to be. Niall would be sorry. Sorry for choosing that little whore over me. I’ll make sure of it.

He’ll get what’s coming to him.   
The smell of sweet maple syrup filled my nose. A sliver of light snuck its way through the blackout curtains. Down the hall I could hear singing. I removed the duvet in a swift motion and pulled on my silk robe. Liam was sitting at the kitchen table, shoveling pancakes into his mouth. He looked up, hearing me enter the room.

“Look who’s finally awake. We have a big day ahead of us." 

"Oh yeah? May I ask what exactly it is that we’re doing?” I fixed my own plate and sat down across from him. 

“Training. You need to be trained.” his eyes locked on mine. 

“Training for what?" 

"You need to be able to protect yourself. Kick some ass. That sort of thing. You especially need to learn how to use a gun properly. I’ve seen the way you handle them. It’s amazing you haven’t shot your own foot off.” he scoffed. I shrugged, knowing he was right. If I really was going to get my revenge, I would have to be trained in the art of combat. Brains alone can only get you so far. 

We sat in silence after that. I couldn’t think of anything witty to say so I finished my plate and sat it in the sink. “I’m going to shower. Care to join?” Liam’s face lit up with that question and he nodded. 

I made my way back down the hall and into the bathroom, turning the water on. I stripped down and hopped in, letting the hot water pour over my tense muscles. Being with Liam kept me tense. I never knew what I might say to set him off and earn a spanking; or three. 

He stepped in, joining me. I squirted shampoo into his hand and turned around letting him massage and lather my scalp. His hands were so big and his fingers were so thick. I bit my lip beginning to get dirty thoughts of what those hands could do to me right now if I just moved them…

“Rachel?” he gripped my jaw, sharply turning my face to the side and gleaming down at me. “When did you plan on telling me about this?” his fingers slid down my jaw and to my neck, wrapping around my throat. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, hesitant. 

“This.” the index finger of his other hand pressed against my left shoulder blade. I had gotten a tattoo there several days ago. A sun intertwined with the moon. 

“Do you like it?” I turned around to face him. He nodded, biting his bottom lip at the sight of my breasts. His hands were on them in an instant; rubbing and pulling on my now hard nipples. How stupid of me to think we could just have a shower together with no inappropriate touching. 

“Listen, Rach. Really, I want to do this, but I have to be going. I’ve got some things to take care of before you come for your training.” he turns the water off. 

“You’re kidding right?” Did he really just give me the female version of blue balls? Son of a bitch. 

“Unfortunately, love, I am not. But, I will make it up to you tonight.” Liam steps out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy grey blanket around his waist. The towel barely clings to his hips and I can’t stand to watch any longer. I step out as well and stand behind him, pulling the towel off of him in one swift motion. “Wh-what’re you dong” he asks, a stunned expression on his face. 

I ignore him as the bluetooth player begins to blast ‘Heaven Knows’ from my iPod. He watches me in the mirror as I start to sway my hips to the song. I run my hands from his upper sides down to his thighs as I make my way down. I kiss back up his spine all the way to the back of his neck, trailing my hands up his torso to his chest. Liam moans, leaning his head back, his eyes closed. 

“Keep going babe.” he instructs and I oblige, turning him around to face me. I sink to my knees cupping his balls in my left hand and working his shaft with my right. I didn’t care that he didn’t go down on me, but I sure as hell was going to go down on him. It always got me off more if I was doing the pleasing. All I needed was his hard cock in me at night and everything was good. 

I placed kisses on the tip before licking a stripe up it. I let my saliva cover his head as I sucked. God, he tasted so good. This is a true statement. No other guy has tasted good to me except Liam. I began to work my mouth higher and higher up his shaft; taking more of him each time I bobbed my head. Liam gripped the edge of the counter as he watched me suck him off. 

“Look what I’ve done to you, Li. Making you so hard for me. It would be such a shame if I left you this way.” I smirk up at him, still moving my hand on his shaft. 

“Oh no, don’t even think about it,” he grips my hair and pushes my head back to his erection. I took him in my mouth again, bobbing my head even faster. I felt his body tense up after a few seconds. I dug my fingers into his hips, watching him flex his abs as his breathing staggered. He came quickly into my mouth in hot spurts. I swallowed every last drop before licking him clean. I stood up and washed my hands in the sink. “Fuck Rachel. You get better every time.” he smacks my ass and makes his way to the walk in closet, adorning himself in a button up, black dress shirt with black dress slacks and shoes.

I tickled his scruffy chin and put on an outfit of my own. “Well Mr. Payne, looks like we’re going our separate ways.” I pout, twisting a strand of my long, brown hair around my finger. Liam wraps his arms around my waist looking down at me. He wasn’t too much taller to me which was perfect in my eyes. I never wanted to be one of those hobbit girls and I never wanted a giant Frankenstein for a boyfriend. Maybe I’m a bitch for saying that, but it’s true. Anyway, Liam loved that I was a bitch. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, little dove. Don’t forget.” he places a kiss to my forehead and grabs his keys on the way out the door. I watch from the window to make sure his blacked out BMW left the parking garage. 

As soon as I saw him head down the road, I went into his closet digging through his pant and coat pockets. I found several items of clothing with wads of cash stuffed in them. For the life of me I couldn’t figure out why he had it stuffed in there. 

I shut his closet door after my sneaking suspicion got the best of me and went to my bedroom, laying across the California king size bed Liam and I shared. This was his condo and I was lucky enough to come here straight out of prison. After sleeping on those hard ass excuses for a bed in my cell for a year, it was so comforting to be with him on the softest mattress in the world. 

He was even nice enough to let me decorate the condo with my own personal style. He had given me his black card one day and let me go on a shopping safari. After I had decorated the house accordingly with blacks, grays, silvers, and whites I felt much more happy here. 

A ring from my cellphone got my attention. I picked up the buzzing iPhone and looked at the screen. It shown bright with Niall’s name across it. 

++++

I hadn’t talked to Niall since I got out of prison four months ago. In fact the last time I talked to him was when he recorded me at my flat. I had driven by his office several times, now being called Horan & Horan instead of Horan & Hoyt. That bitch. My name was everything to that company. I was just as good a lawyer as Niall was. He was just considered superior because of his gender. Pfft. Men. Always screwing women over at every fucking turn. 

I bit my lip and squinted my eyes, deciding if I should take the call or not. My curiosity got the better of me and I slide the phone to answer. “Hello?" 

"Rachel?” His voice was foreign to my ears now. That thick Irish accent of his aways did something to me. I felt myself tense up.

“Yes, this is Rachel Hoyt.” I replied, wanting to sound as if I had no idea who he was. Of course he didn’t believe that.

“Ok Rach,” he laughs and I can picture his stupid grin on the other line. The grin that got me here in the first place. “I know you know who this is and no doubt you have my number saved." 

"So what if I do, Horan? I have known you for a long time. I’ve known your number by heart since we were twelve.” I scoff. 

“I know, I know. Look, I didn’t call to fight. I was thinking you could meet me. At McGuire’s. What do you say?” I hear an uncertainty in his voice. Uncertain if I’ll say yes or not. Why should I? After what he did to me. 

“I’m busy today Niall.” I look over my fingernails, the red polish chipping at the tips. 

“What about tonight?” his voice is desperate. This is extremely suspicious. Niall calling me after I almost got his dumbass girlfriend, now his wife, arrested? I cringe at the thought. This wan’t making much sense to me. 

“Why, Niall? Why now? Not even that by what at all?” I cross my arms over my chest. 

“We’ve known each for a very long time, Rachel Selene Hoyt. This bad blood between us, well…” he trails off. He used my middle name. Not even Liam knows my middle name, nor has he asked. He would probably find it silly that my parents named me after the Greek goddess of the moon. 

“I tried to have Isabelle thrown in prison for arson, Niall.” I stated bluntly. There was no point in dodging the bullet. 

“I know, but I just…I just miss you is all. I saw you almost every day for fourteen years, Rach, and I just need to see you is all.” I’d be lying if I said I expected that as his answer. Yes, what he was saying was true, but still. 

Niall was never a 'nice’ guy. He wasn’t near as bad as I am. He bullied all of the neighborhood kids as soon as his plane landed in America from Ireland. When we were in high school, he would terrorize the kids that weren’t on the football team. Once we were in college, he became better. He stopped bullying and started studying. He really excelled at Harvard and the two of us quickly became top of the class. All the memories we shared flooded back to me. Maybe he genuinely did want to see me.

“Ok, Niall. I’ll meet you.” I answer without thinking. 

“Great! I’ll see you there. Around seven, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I reply and quickly hang up the phone. What have I just gotten myself into? 

++++

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and pulled on my favorite leather jacket. It was a chilly day in November and all the leaves were brown. My favorite month. The heels of my boots clicked along the pavement in the parking garage. I hopped into my vehicle and made my way downtown to meet Liam. The building wasn’t too far from our condo. I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. 

The hallways were lined with pictures of famous authors. Liam embezzled all of his money into a publishing company. Payne Publishing, he called it. Little did the few employees he had, know that there was an underground assassin training ground. 

I mean the works. Every weapon you could imagine was down there under these heavily treaded floors. The building was nicely designed. Light wooden floors and fresh, white paint. It looked like an art gallery I used to visit in Massachusetts. I got into the elevator and pressed the button to take me to the lowest level. One of Liam’s best gunman got in with me. 

“Hello, Zayn.” I look up at him through my heavily coated eyelashes. A grin plasters across his face. 

“Hello, Rachel. I wasn’t sure you’d make it.” he smirks at me. His eyes are a dark brown and his lashes are blacker and thicker than mine. His teeth are white as snow and I want to ask him to run them along my neck, but refrain myself. 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” I smirk back at him.

“Liam’s got the best of us coming in to train you. You’re not going to like it and quite honestly I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it, Hoyt.” I shrug at his disapproval. 

“I’m not concerned with what you think, Zayn. I’m just as hard working as any of you in this place.” The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a massive open arena. Boxing rings and gym equipment are scattered around the area. Shooting ranges are hidden behind closed doors and the weapons are behind even bigger, heavily guarded doors. Only Liam, Zayn, and I have access to the armory. 

I follow behind Zayn to Liam’s office. He’s standing up, leaning over his desk when we enter. I see he has a bluetooth piece around his ear. “I’ll get back to you later. Goodbye.” he presses a button on top of the piece and takes it off. “Finally, my two favorite people are here.” his eyes crinkle and small wrinkles appear. Liam is genuinely the sweetest looking assassin in the world. 

“Well, are we going to get started or what, yeah?” Zayn clasps his hands together. I nod my head and hand my gun over to Liam, as does Zayn, who then puts it into his safe. I have to say I’m thrilled to really get trained on the art of beating in people’s faces. 

Liam’s office connects to several other rooms. We pass through some offices and some shooting ranges before reaching a door that leads to a quiet room. I swear it’s a wonder I haven’t got lost here. Zayn switches on the light and the room is large. A boxing ring sits in the middle of the room and behind that there are some larger platforms. Knives and guns line the wall behind that. 

I can’t help but let my jaw drop as I take in the sight of a room I have never been in. Liam removes my jacket for me and hangs it on a coat rack. Liam would have a coat rack placed in a room like this. I shudder beneath his touch and his hand wraps around my wrist.

“You ready to get started babe?” Liam has managed to change into basketball shorts and a white tank while I was busy examining the weapons on the wall. 

“Yeah. I think I’m ready.” I proclaim, stepping into the ring. 

“Now, in the real world, you’re not going to have any safety gear. This is the real world we live in Rach, and I’m not going to be taking safety too seriously here.” Zayn remarks, circling me in the ring. “I want to see what you’ve got first. Then, we’ll take it from there.” I nod my head, ready to get this over with. 

I step towards Zayn as Liam rests his arms on the ringside, watching intently. I throw a quick punch at Zayn which he easily dodges. Before I can take another strike, his fist lands in my gut. I hunch over, wrapping my arms around myself. Next thing I know, my ass is on the floor of the ring. He really wasn’t taking any mercy on me. 

“Just don’t hit her face, Z.” Liam reminds him, a playful tone in his voice. He would find this amusing. Him and his fucked up need for power. I get back to my feet and lunge forward, grabbing Zayn’s legs and pulling him to the ground. He hits the mat and I take the opportunity to straddle him, placing one knee against his chest. My hands are wrapped around his throat, squeezing harder than I thought I could. I wanted to show them both that I wasn’t a weakling. I could hold my own in a fight. 

As soon as I let go, Zayn flipped us over and I was on my back while Zayn held my hands above my head. “Ah, look where I got you now, Ms. Smarty.” he grins and I scowl at him, bringing my knee to his crotch. He falls to his side in pain, holding himself where it so obviously hurt. I got up, pulling on my sports bra to straighten it. Liam starts to clap as Zayn is still rolling around in agony. 

“Very good, Ms. Hoyt. Definitely not what either of us was expecting.” I climb out of the ring, taking a bow. “Dare I say it that prison really changed you.” he smiles and I cut my eyes at him. I don’t like talking about my prison experience. Especially not with Liam. 

Zayn finally stands to his feet and climbs out of the ring. “Time for another lesson, Rachel.” Zayn steps to the wall of weapons and takes down a long, shiny blade. “This, is a katana. Take a step back, yeah?” I do as he asks and back away from him and the sword. He begins to swing the blade, taking stabs at the air, but mostly showing off his skills. I watch in awe at his talent. His feet rarely move from the ground while his fingers twist and contort to keep the katana in his control. 

Once he finishes I begin to clap. “Who knew you were such a katana wielding badass, Zayn.” I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, doll.” he winks and I raise a brow at him before Liam steps between us.

“Let’s see you try it, love.” He removes the weapon from Zayn’s grasp and hands it over to me. 

“M-me?” I shake my head, “I can’t do that!” I exclaim. I would probably never be as good as Zayn. He’s had who knows how many years of practice and experience handling this type of weapon. 

“Just try it, yeah? We both know you won’t be as good as me, but you can try.” Zayn snorts, taking several steps back, as does Liam. 

I begin to imitate the movements Zayn had made. I kept my feet mostly still until I threw in a few spins like I had seen in movies. 

“Not bad. Not bad at all.” Liam says. I hand him the katana and he places it back on the wall. “Now, let’s practice your shooting and then you can go.” I follow him to the range. He places a solid black AK 47 in my hands. 

“But, I’ve never used a gun this big before,” I examine the black object in my possession. 

“You need to learn.” Liam’s face is stern. He isn’t going to let me choose any differently. Zayn stands beside me with a large gun of his own and we both begin to shoot at targets. 

If someone had told me two years ago that I’d be learning how to shoot a military assault rifle, I’d say they were lying. Things have really changed; not for the worse, or for the better. Liam had left the range after a few minutes. He had to return to his publishing office to take care of some business. My arms begin to ache under the weight of the machine. After firing a few more rounds, I set it down and sit in one of the chairs placed along the wall. 

I watch Zayn as he repeatedly hits the targets. The muscles of his back flex beneath his black tank. His arms are covered in tattoos that I find incredibly attractive. He sits next to me a while later with a cheeky grin. “Had enough have you?” he asks. I nod my head. I feel like taking a nap after all of this. 

“How long have you known Liam?” the questions slips out. I don’t know much about Liam in retrospect. I find myself curiouser and curiouser with each passing day. 

“A few years. Why?” he asks, his eyes meeting mine. I take my bottom lip in my mouth and shrug. He smiles, shaking his head and running his fingers through his thick, black hair. He has facial hair like Liam’s. I find myself wanting to touch it, but refrain. “I think it’s time we head out.” He walks to the door and I follow. 

++++

The parking lot is almost deserted aside from a few other cars. This is one of those times that I’m thankful we live close to the publishing building. Five o'clock traffic was such a bitch and I didn’t want to deal with it. 

I ran a few yellow lights before turning into the parking deck. One of my favorite songs was playing through the speakers. I closed my eyes, thinking about the meeting I had planned with Niall. Niall reaching out to me was something I never expected. I tried not to over think it. 

Once I entered the condo, our dog Apollo ran to greet me. He was a beautiful blue pitbull puppy Liam and I had picked out a month after getting together. Liam was skeptical of it, insisting that we didn’t need a puppy tearing up things. I pressured him into letting me have the puppy for safety purposes and he decided I was right. It would be good to have a protector when he wasn’t around. 

I petted the pup’s head and placed a bowl of food down for him. I set the alarm to active before getting into the shower and washing away the perspiration I had worked up from my busy afternoon. Liam wouldn’t be home till later. He always stayed out too long on Friday nights. When he would finally come home smelling of expensive cigars and liquor, I’d question him. The suspicions were rearing their ugly head more and more as of late. 

I began to dry my hair and place makeup on my pale face. Niall used to tell me that I didn’t need makeup and I would reply by telling him I didn’t want his opinion. He would laugh it off while I applied even more lipstick. The thing about our friendship is that I was always in a little bit more control than he was. I told him it was because I didn’t want him getting a big head, which was true. But also because I wanted to come across as uninterested. He couldn’t know my true feelings for him. 

++++

McGuire’s was an old fashioned bar. Niall used to say it reminded him of home. His mother used to tell him stories of Celtic mythology. His favorite being 'The Wind From Hastings’; a story about the wife of the King of Wales. Picture of folklore littered the walls of the pub, along with mounted dear and bear heads. The bar was made of dark wood along with almost the whole building. It was our favorite place to drink together. 

I took a seat on the far left; the seat I always sat in. I was here before him which was not unexpected. Niall was always running late to things. Even his own court appearances where the judge would swear at him and threaten to disbar him. The judges were only kidding though, they loved Niall. Everyone did. 

While I sipped on the warm whiskey, I spotted him come through the heavy door. He removed his long black coat to reveal a blue pinstripe dress shirt and black slacks. I could tell he had just come from the office. The one that used to bare my name across the front. Now it was his wife’s. 

He sat next to me with no words, ordering himself a strong Johnnie Walker. He was nervous. He only ever drank scotch when he was nervous or at a fancy party, seated with several men in a cozy parlor and smoking down cigars with fake laughter. I thought those types of events only happened in movies, but it turns out it’s a great depiction of rich men with little worry. 

“How ya doin’?” My southern accent spills from between my lips. He always loved my accent possibly even more than I loved his. 

“I’m good. How are you?” He wiped his sweaty palms on the thin material covering his thighs. 

“Never been better.” I reply, taking a large gulp of my whiskey. 

“Listen Rach, I know this is the last thing you expected. Maybe you think that you didn’t mean that much to me, but you do. I’ve known you for as long as I can remember." 

"I know what I mean to you Niall. I’m not stupid.” I roll my eyes. Did he really think he could come in here and talk to me this way? Manipulating me is what he was trying to do. He should know better.

“No, but I don’t think you do." 

I shifted in my seat, tugging down the material of my velvet, maroon dress. I waited for him to explain it to me. He downed the rest of his drink and turned to me, placing his hand on my knee. "Look, Isabelle is the one that encouraged me to do this. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be here groveling for your forgiveness. I want you in my life, but on certain conditions." 

"Whoa, wait a minute. You’re way of getting me to apologize to you if by saying that you wouldn’t be here at all if it wasn’t for her?”

“Yes but,” I cut him off.

“No Niall. I’ve heard enough. I lay a few dollars on the counter while Niall continues to talk to me. I don’t listen, grabbing my coat from the hook on the wall and continue out the door and down the sidewalk to my waiting vehicle. He grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him and pushing me against the side of my car. 

"Listen to me Rachel!” he yells. I can tell the scotch wasn’t the only drink he’d had tonight. His blue eyes met my brown ones and a wave of arousal came over me. He removed his hands from my wrists and placed them on my waist. “I need you to just listen, Rach.” he shakes his head, “You’ve never been good at listening.”

“And you’ve never been good at compliments.” I scoff in retaliation. His hands were making me nervous for once and I prayed silently that none of Liam’s employees were in that bar. It was such a dumb idea for me to come to a bar in Boston. I should’ve made him meet me somewhere else. I looked around, agitated at the predicament I was now in. Niall began to speak.

“It’s not just because Isabelle wants me to. I feel bad for what I did to you. Maybe you thought you were doing me a favor, ya know? Looking out for me? At least that’s what I make myself believe because if it wasn’t intended in that way than I just don’t think I can ever forgive you. And if I can’t forgive you Rach…” he shakes his head. 

“My intentions were to protect you. You have to know that Niall.” I place my hands on his pink tinged cheeks, raising his head to look at me. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was protect you. Can you believe that?" 

He nods his head in agreement. "I just want things to be back to as normal as they possibly can be. I know it won’t ever be exactly the same, but I can’t have you not be my best friend. I’ve dealt with it for too long." 

"I agree. We’re grown up now. Hey, and it’s almost my birthday.” I smile. Birthdays were always a big deal between us. We both knew how great the significance was. 

“I know. I would never forget your birthday. I’ve already got the perfect gift in mind.” He takes a step back, removing his hands from my sides. Funny, I had forgotten they were there. 

“I’ll send you an invitation.” I unlock my car door, but before I can get in Niall wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I place my arms around his lower back, giving a light squeeze. Niall’s hugs were always the best, at least until I met Liam. “Goodbye, Niall.” I pull back with a smile. 

“Goodbye Rach.” I watch him walk away before stepping into my tall SUV. That went better than expected, but now I had a new problem on my hands. What was I going to tell Liam?  
I couldn’t stop thinking about the confession I’d just gotten from Niall. Neither one of us had really apologized and we were both okay with that. We’d never had to apologize to each other before. Of course, I didn’t really think I was in the wrong. I didn’t just burn that building down because of Isabelle. The truth was that a murder had been committed there. One involving Liam. 

There had been a cold case with little evidence, like there always was with any job performed by Liam or one of his employees. They were trained so well in the art of not leaving any evidence behind. 

Being Liam’s attorney, he had confided in me about what had happened there. It turns out Zayn had helped him in the take down. He didn’t trust Zayn enough to believe the place was clean. I definitely agree with him on not trusting other people. Your work is always the best work. Unless you’re a fucking dumbass. I agreed to burn the building down for Liam on a whim, before I had even realized what was going on with Niall and Isabelle.

Liam had assured me that if anything were to happen that he would take care of me. He held true to his word. Convincing the judge to let me off on good behavior had to be harder than I can imagine. Turns out he had some leverage on the judge regarding his son and some prostitutes. Blackmail was something Liam and I both enjoyed endeavoring in. 

I entered the dark condo. Liam should be here by now, Friday night or not. I began to worry and pulled out my phone. No texts, no calls. What the hell was he doing? I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. 

After five tries, I gave up. The microwave beeped, signaling that my kettle corn was ready. I sat on the couch with Apollo, sharing pieces with him. He licked my face in approval. 

I know where Liam is. I’ve had my suspicions for weeks and now I’m sure of it. I go to the bedroom, removing the Louis suitcase from under the bed. I open it and and take out a nine millimeter, sliding it into my purse. “Be good, Apollo.” I activate the alarm and shut the door.

The road is littered with parked cars. I find a spot and pull in. I’m not sure what my plan was, but I had to think of something fast. The bouncer eyed me as I walked up. “Your Liam’s girl right?”

He chews on a toothpick. I nod. How does he know me? He lets me in and I don’t ask. I look around the crowded room for a place to sit. The room is full of sweet smelling smoke. Poles are placed sporadically throughout the building and girls are sliding down and grinding against them. I roll my eyes seeing one of them dressed as a nurse. None of these pathetic sluts could ever be nurses.

I found my way to the bar and sat down. The bartender was a female and she gave me a confused look before asking if I wanted to order anything. I declined, not daring to put my lips on a single glass from this place in fear of contracting an STD.

Liam is nowhere to be seen. Against my better judgement, I beckon the bartender over and ask her if they have any private areas. “Yeah,” she nods her towards a closed door, “through those doors. There’s usually a few groups of men in there. Good luck.” She walks back over to a paying customer.

I make my way to the door and pull it open. The room is flushed in neon pink light. Black fabric couches sit in each corner. I see the back of Liam’s head along with Zayn and several other men. There’s a stripper on Liam’s lap while he chats oblivious to my presence. 

“Hello Liam.” I say. His head snaps to the side of the couch where I stand. 

“Rachel! I-” he’s cut off by the slut on his lap.

“Who is she?” The pathetic excuse for a woman asks, eyeing me down. 

“Who am I? Who am I?!” I scream, taking a step closer to the couch and grabbing her shoulder, pulling her off Liam. She falls to the ground and looks up at me, fearful. She should be. The look on Liam’s face is bull blown horror. He never thought I would figure out where he’s really been. Zayn’s arms are around me before I can cause any real damage to the girl, picking me up and carrying me through an exit while I continued screaming. 

I began to cry once Zayn placed me on the ground. My suspicions were correct. Liam was hanging out at a sketchy strip club every Friday instead of spending time with me. Was this even real life? Not even Liam was the one to calm me down. It was Zayn. “Don’t cry Rach. I don’t know what to do when people cry.” He runs his fingers through his dark hair. 

“What is going on here, Zayn? I don’t understand,” I shake my head, tears falling in waves now. 

“It’s not exactly like that, Rach. Liam didn’t even want to come here to begin with. We kinda forced him into it.” he tried to defend Liam.

“He’s an adult. He can make his own choices.” I scoff. This is the last thing I need. A defense from Zayn of Liam’s actions and how he’s just such a great guy. I shouldn’t dare to be mad at him. I laugh at the thought. He was really going to get it when he came home. I begin to walk to my car, leaving Zayn behind in the alley. 

Once I reach my car, I feel the presence of another. “Go away, Zayn." 

"I’m not Zayn, sweetheart.” A deep male voice greets my ears. I quickly open my car door, but before I can get in the man grabs my arm. He pulls me aside, slamming the door and pinning me against the vehicle. “I didn’t see you dancing up there. Are you new or something?” The man’s breath is laced with alcohol. He has to be out of his mind right now.

“I don’t work here you disgusting prick.” I try to remove my arm from his grip with no luck. “Get off me. Now.” I try to reach my hand into my purse, but the guy grabs ahold of my other wrist. He now has both my arms in his hold and I can’t get to my gun. 

“You think I’m disgusting? Well, that’s no way to talk to someone. I’m just looking for a little fun. What do you say to us getting out of here? I could take you over behind that building.” He nods his head in the direction of a dark breezeway. 

“Hey! Let go of her!” I hear a familiar voice. The man grunts, turning his head. I take the opportunity to knee him hard in the crotch. “Get the fuck outta here, mate.” Zayn grabs the guy, shoving him into oncoming traffic. We watch him wander back into the club. 

“I didn’t need your help. I had it under control.” I cross my arms over my chest. 

“Yeah, it really looked that way.” Zayn raises his eyebrows with a smirk. He opens my car door for me and I climb in. 

++++

I take a cold shower, washing the grime away. I tried not to let my mind wander to thoughts of Liam. Maybe he was just there because of his friends. Maybe he wasn’t cheating on me. Maybe he hadn’t contracted a deadly STD from one of those classless strippers. 

I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. My stomach is growling and I am in desperate need of food. I pull a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and dig in. The surround sound speakers begin to fill the room with sweet music. Sam Smith knows how to treat a woman. ‘I’m Not the One’ comes on shuffle and I sing along, Apollo next to me. 

“I know you’re only interested in the ice cream Pol, and not my feelings.” I shake my head and let him have a few licks. The alarm begins to beep and I hear Liam’s fingers quickly keying in the code to shut it off. Well, he was bound to come home sometime. 

His steps are almost silent as he makes his way into the living room. I look up at him from the couch as Apollo bounds over to him, jumping at him. Liam picks up the puppy, calming him down. I turn my attention back to the wall I had been blankly staring at. Talking was the last thing I wanted to do. 

It was always hard for me to talk about my feelings. I would repeat to myself how a conversation would go and after I repeated it in my mind several times, I would forget about it and everything would be shoved into a bottle in the back of my mind. 

'You say I’m crazy

Cause you don’t think I know what you’ve done

But when you call me baby

I know I’m not the only one' 

Sam’s words enter the room just in time. I can only imagine Liam’s face right now, but I refuse to look at it. “Rach,” he moves to stand in front of me.

I scold myself for wanting to look at him. I want to forgive him for whatever it is he’s done. Or if he even has done anything. “Let me explain to you, please.” He gets to his knees, his hands in praying position. He better pray, I think to myself. I finally let myself look at him, waiting for his explanation. “Look, I know I’m wrong. I should have told you where I was going. I never should have gone there in the first place. I’m sorry you had to find out that way.” 

I roll my eyes. “Please, Liam. Just tell me you didn’t sleep with any of them.”

“Of course not! It was nothing like that babe. You gotta believe me.” His hands are on my cheeks. “I was only there for my friends. That girl on my lap,” he shakes his head, “That was never supposed to happen. I was wrong for allowing it to happen, but it didn’t mean anything. You’re the only woman for me, babe." 

"I’m not going to continue pressing this, Liam. I believe what you’re saying because I trust you to a certain extent. Just don’t let it happen again.” I lean back against the couch.

“So, is everything alright then?” Zayn steps around the corner. 

“Yes, Zayn. Everything’s alright.” Liam stands to his feet. 

“What’s he doing here?” I ask.

“Backup. In case you tried to kill me.” Liam smirks. 

“I was debating it.” I tilt my head, “I need a drink. One of you lovely men fetch me one.” I hear the clinking of glasses and the opening of a cork screw bottle. They return with glasses of champagne and unlit cigarettes in their mouths. Liam hands one to me and nods his head in the direction of the balcony. I follow them both out.

Our balcony overlooks the city. Boston is beautiful at night with all the lights. Being from Georgia and Liam from England, it’s funny how we both ended up here. We stood leaned against the railing, smoke clouding above our heads. I feel Liam’s arm slip around my waist, his fingers barely brushing my side. He gently squeezes, turning his head towards me. “Isn’t it beautiful, love?" 

"Mm,” I sip my champagne before placing a soft kiss to his full lips.

“Stop it, you two.” Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He is always embarrassed by our affection towards each other; often poking fun in front of the other associates.

“Oh come on, Zayn. You can join in too.” Liam’s other arm slinks around Zayn’s shoulders. The mix of champagne and nicotine is getting to my head. I start to giggle at Liam’s words.

“Join us, Zayn. You can join in too.” I mock him, tilting my head back. “Whoa,” I start to lose my balance. Too much movement too fast. Liam reaches out to steady me and I fall into his arms. “Hold me, you big teddy bear.” I rub the tip of my nose against his, laughing. Zayn makes some remark about me being a lightweight and I know it’s true. I always have been. 

Once I straighten myself up, I notice Liam’s eyes. They’re full of lust and hunger. “Your eyes are like chocolate, Li.” I kiss him with full force. I want to taste every inch of his mouth. My tongue glides over his lips, pushing its way through. I run it along the tips of his teeth. 

He pulls back sinking his teeth into my neck, making me moan. I love the feeling of his mouth there. I feel his hand slip between my legs, gripping my inner thigh. “Your skin is so soft babe,” he growls and pulls back. His attention is back to the city lights. My head is spinning and my mouth is watering. I didn’t want him to stop.

I grabbed Liam’s arm, pulling him into the condo. “Where are we going?” he chuckles. I ignore him and pull him into the bedroom slamming and locking the door. Once I turn back around he’s already loosening his tie.

“Leave it,” I growl, moving forward and pushing him onto his back. He’s laid out on the bed, waiting and ready for me. I lick my lips, straddling him. “It’s impossible for me to stay mad at you Liam. You make me so wet.” His tie lays slack against his shirt. I tug it, pulling him up to me and placing a heated kiss to his lips. 

“Mm, what’re you doing to me, love?” his hand around the back of my neck. I take his other hand in mine, running my lips across his knuckles before placing a kiss on each one. 

“The better question is what’re you going to do to me?” I smirk, placing his hand between my thighs. He runs his hand under my shorts and a finger down my panties. 

“Is this what you mean?” He presses my clit through the fabric causing me to moan, nodding my head. Liam flips us over, putting himself on top. My shorts are yanked down and off, flung to the floor. 

“Hurry up Liam,” I whine, needing him more and more by the second. He puts his hand over my mouth and slides two fingers into me. My hips jerk at his actions. He moves them in and out fast, his other hand working my clit. I moan, encouraging him to continue. My body always reacted well to his touch. He knew just exactly what to do to me. My walls tightened around his fingers before he slipped them out. 

I look down, watching him undo his belt. I work at the buttons on his shirt, exposing his toned chest and torso and leaving the tie around his neck. Suddenly, he slides into me and leans down biting my earlobe softly. He gives me a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust at a steady pace. 

Fireworks go off in my head. My mind raced with five hundred thoughts that were incomprehensible. I could feel every inch of him as he moved against me. My lower body took control, rolling against him, begging him to move deeper. 

He obliged, thrusting faster and deeper than before. Liam reached up, gripping the headboard. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes squeezed tight. I watched his face above me, my hands on his upper sides. Watching his face told me exactly how good he was feeling. Right now, the most important thing in my life was pleasing him. It had overtaken my every will. I reached up, tugging his tie and pulling him down to meet my lips. 

We exchanged a passionate kiss before I felt him twitching. “Let go, babe.” I instructed. He did as told and came inside me, filling me with himself. Whenever he did this, it felt like we were one instead of two. We were no longer separate; we were a whole. 

Our breathing was heavy. Liam lay on his side, putting an arm over me and pulling my back against his front. “You feel ok baby?”

“Mhmm,” I replied. He placed a kiss to the back of my head, “Wait, where did Zayn go?” I asked, remember how he had just been left out on the balcony. 

“Don’t know babe.” I hear the sleep in his voice. In an instant, he’s fast asleep. I wait a few minutes before slipping out of his hold. I open the bedroom door, checking the hall before making my way to the living room. The balcony door is open so I peak out. Zayn is sitting on the lounge chair, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. 

“Sorry we left you here.” I step into the thin air as he turns to look at me. 

“It’s fine. I love it out here,” he replied, taking a swig from his bottle. I sit next to him on the other chair. I reach my hand out in a gesture for a hit. He passes the burning stick to me. I place it between my lips, inhaling the toxins. I used to think smoking was the most disgusting thing before I tried it. I only did it socially and mainly to feel cool among other smokers. It was stupid, but I wasn’t concerned about that. 

The night air had become colder. There was never a real silence in the city, but it was quieter than normal. I looked over at Zayn. He had his head leaned back against the seat. His eyelashes were visible even in the dark, illuminated by the surrounding lights. His jaw was prominent and his lips were slick with saliva. He turned his gaze towards me; his eyes shone almost through me. I gulped, afraid of what I was feeling. 

“What’re you two doing?” Liam snapped me out of my thoughts. Zayn’s focus was on Liam now. I kept mine on the buildings. 

Zayn replied, “Just chilling, boss.” He turned his attention back to me, “Rachel just joined me a second ago.” I stole a glance over at him, my mouth slightly parted, then looked at Liam, nodding. He sighed and went back into the condo. I could hear him rustling about in the kitchen. 

Zayn stood to his feet, stretching. I could see his happy trail as his shirt lifted. “I’m gonna go. See ya tomorrow, yeah?” He always had a way of making questions sound like answers. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” And with that, he was gone. 

I found myself back in bed with Liam. “I’m worried,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean? What are you worried about?” I asked, turning over to face him. 

“Zayn.” His eyes were dark. There was something about the way he said the name that made me nervous. 

“What about Zayn?” I asked. His eyes finally met mine. He wasn’t telling me something. 

“I’m worried.” he stated. I rolled my eyes.

“Liam, just tell me. Why are you worried about Zayn?" 

"Not about him,” he shook his head, “for him."   
“What the fuck do you mean for him? What is going on Liam? Tell me, please!” I begged. He couldn’t say something like that and then leave me empty handed. I had to know. 

“He’s in danger. Something went wrong and now he’s in trouble. There’s really no use in worrying you about it Rachel." he sighed, rubbing his beard.

"He’s my friend too, Li. You have to tell me. I might be able to help.” I pleaded, sitting up in the bed. He joined me, propping his head against the pillows. 

“Something happened. Something bad. We were meeting with a client. Getting guns.”

“You mean Louis Tomlinson?” I asked, picturing the handsome brunette man who ran an illegal weapons ring. He was always easy to do business with. Liam was even comfortable enough to let me interact with him which was a really big deal.

“Yes. Louis. Zayn was supposed to be picking up some things from his warehouse when something went wrong.” He paused then but I urged him to continue, “He got into some sort of argument with Louis’ employee. Now he’s dead." 

I covered my mouth. “Dead? Did Zayn kill him?” 

"That’s what Louis seems to think. Zayn says he had nothing to do with it. He admitted to the argument. He blew it off saying the guy tried to rip him off, but that was it. He hadn’t went off in some sort of retaliation and I believe him, but now…” he looked straight ahead.

“Now Louis wants his head.” I responded. Liam nodded.

“Clearly, you can see why we have a problem here.” I bit my lip, nodding in agreement. “Louis Tomlinson isn’t the type of guy to just let something like this go. He knows the business. He may not be exactly like us, but he is trained and he does have every weapon imaginable.”

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. If Zayn really was behind this he’d be putting a lot of people at risk. “Let’s just sleep okay? I can’t think about anything else tonight.” I pull the covers up to my chin and rest my head on the pillow. I feel Liam shift in the bed. He doesn’t put his arm around me and I know he’s not facing me. I reach over, turning off the lamp and let myself drift away to a dream world where there were no worries. No boyfriends at strip clubs. And definitely no Zayn being targeted by a mad gunman. 

++++

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I looked all around the condo and found myself alone, wondering why Liam didn’t wake me. Showers were the only thing that could wake me up in the morning so I took one. 

I let the warm water do it’s job, washing over my tense muscles. After everything last night, I had ended up having a nightmare. I woke up in a cold sweat with Liam snoring next to me. I had placed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. My fears were easily aided and I drifted back to sleep. I turned off the water, drying myself off and brushing my hair.

The mirror was covered in steam and in it I could see Liam’s message. ‘Good morning love meet me for lunch? Xo’ I smiled at that. He was always leaving me cute messages whether it be on the fridge in the evening when he would have to run out or a note on the bedside table in the mornings. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt.

Apollo was on his leash next to me as we strolled down the sidewalk. We ended up at my favorite cafe. The smell of cinnamon and coffee filled my nostrils. Apollo’s nose was in the air, taking it in as well. The Common Coffee shop was an independently owned cafe. They made their own baked goods fresh every morning. I had brought Liam here one morning after he said he’d never even heard of the place. He had fallen in love instantly. Harping about how great the breakfast sandwiches were and how rich the coffee was. I only laughed and picked at him for not discovering the place sooner, as it was right down the street from our home. 

After that first trip, Liam had decided to bring me a latte and bagel home every morning to wake me. This went on for about two months until I pointed out during one of our heated arguments that I was tired of him waking me up every day for no particular reason, and how I just wanted to get my sleep. I didn’t mean it, I just wanted to hurt his feelings at the time. He stopped bringing me breakfast after that.

“Rachel!” I heard a familiar accent. I turned to see a full head of blonde hair. 

“Niall,” I breathed. The last thing I expected was to see Niall here. His assistants always got his coffee for him. Niall wasn’t the type of guy to run his own errands. Niall always had a girl to do that for him. He would never define his relationships, but somehow he had persuaded them to do his bidding. 

His arms were around me, pulling me into a bear hug. I knitted my brows together in confusion at this gesture, he wasn’t normally one for hugs. I put my own arms around him. “It’s good to see ya, Rach!” he pulled back. His eyes shone bright in the sunlight along with his white frosted hair. He was dressed in office attire. He must be on his way to work. To the building we used to share. Horan & Hoyt, Attorneys at Law. 

When we had first bought the place, I came up with a budget. We would only hire this many people and we would only have this many couches and this color paint. Niall always took my advice and had agreed whole heartedly to comply. I had even been the one to make the rules of the firm. The one rule he had broken was at the top of the list. No dating other employees. I couldn’t let petty relationship drama bring my new company down.

Not after working this hard to get where I was. I needed the firm to be as professional as possible and if anyone threatened that, I swore it would be the last thing they did. Funny how Isabelle could just come along and destroy everything so quickly. 

Niall was petting Apollo now. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets. 

“Well, I don’t usually come here, in my defense.” He stood up, his hands in the air in surrender. 

“So, what brought you here today?” I asked. Niall looked almost shy. 

“About that…” he ruffled his hair, then adjusted his tie, “Izzy wanted one of those famous blueberry muffins so I volunteered to get it myself." 

I nodded my head in understanding. He was whipped. I’d never seen him like this before. Not during our entire friendship. “Maybe you should order one then,” I nodded towards the entrance. 

"Yeah, you’re right.” he grinned, “What are you getting?” he asked as we both walked into the shop. 

“Cinnamon bagel and a latte.” I responded, tugging Apollo into the building as he was distracted by some boys skateboarding down the sidewalk. He came, reluctantly as Niall and I approached the counter. 

The curly headed boy asked for our order. His eyes were an enchanting green and his name tag read ‘Harry’. I waited for Niall to place his order before mine. The cashier kept glancing nervously at me, then back at Niall. What the hell was his problem? 

After we both placed our orders, we sat down at an empty table. The cafe was strategically decorated. The walls were your average boring beige. The booths were fake red leather and the hardtop tables were black and plastic.

Still, they made the best coffee and baked goods. I had a habit of putting myself in the owner’s position whenever I entered any establishment, thinking of the endless possibilities and the advantages they needed to take to succeed. My mind was always racing about how to improve a business, how to improve myself, and how to improve relationships. Like the one I had with Niall. How were we going to make this work?

“It’s great they let you bring dogs in here,” Niall said in an attempt to start a new conversation.

“I wouldn’t come here if I couldn’t bring Apollo. He goes everywhere with me.” I smiled down at the grey furred pup. 

Harry the baker called our names. “We should sit outside. The park’s right across the street. What do ya say?” I nodded in agreement as we retrieved our food from the counter. 

We walked across the street and found an empty bench. It was almost silent as we both ate our breakfast. Niall and I were always able to handle silence. We could always just look at each other and know when to stop talking. It was a great party trick. I finished my bagel and gave the other half to Apollo. He whined and licked my hand after devouring it whole. 

“I have to tell you something, Rachel.” Niall said suddenly. 

“Okay, tell me.” I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. 

“I’m going to be a father.” he laughed. I looked over at him, not sure what I should say back. 

“Uhm, that’s great Ni.” He continued to laugh, almost rolling off the bench and onto the grass. I wasn’t sure what he was so amused by. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I can’t stop laughing.”

“Why?” I stood up. No longer in the mood for his company. He stood then, too. Knowing he had struck a nerve in me. This was just too much for me to handle. I had enough to think about what with Zayn being in danger. I remembered then what Niall’s profession was.

“Listen, I need a favor.” I knew this was one way I could help Zayn. Of course, involving Niall wasn’t my plan from the beginning, but the opportunity just presented itself and I wasn’t going to knock that down. 

“Sure, anything Rach. What is it?” He answered too quickly. All too eager to lend a helping hand.

“I need some information on a man named Louis Tomlinson.”

“That’s one of my clients,” he tilted his head, “Why do you need information on him?” he asked inquisitively. Niall had no idea what I’d been doing since leaving prison. He had no idea I was in an alliance with assassins. And sleeping with one might I add. 

“Yes, I know. And that’s why I need your help specifically. I need his file. I need to know things about him. It’s critical.” I put emphasis on critical. He needed to know that this favor was very important. If I could find dirt on Louis, it would give us an upper hand. We needed that, seeing as how we really didn’t know jack shit about him. 

“Sure, Rachel. I’ll get you the file. When do you need it by?” he asked. 

“Now. As in, like, today.” I stood tall, looking up at him. He placed his hand over his mouth and a sigh escaped his covered lips. I could tell he was doubting me, doubting my intentions before he answered.

“Fine. Just come with me to the office.” He shoved his hands into his coat and guided me to his car. He bit his lip, tearing at the skin. I could see a piece of flesh broken, yet still attached to his pretty mouth. It was a nervous habit of his. He always had Chapstick at hand. 

“Great. Really, thanks Niall. You have no idea what this means to me.” What Zayn meant to me, was what I really meant. What he meant to Liam. They were best friends, I sometimes wondered about the two of them. Bromances always struck a nerve with me before, but Zayn and Liam were different. Niall came over to the passenger side, opening my door. “Thanks,” I settled into the expensive leather seat with Apollo on my lap. 

Niall got in and the engine came to life, an Eagles song coming through the speakers. His favorite band. I was never into them and he could never persuade me to like their music. The only thing we agreed on was that Backstreet Boys was the best boy band of all time. 

“Wait, what about Isabelle’s muffin?” I remembered why he said he’d even been at the coffee shop that was only five minutes from my house. 

“Fuck,” Niall mumbled, having forgotten as well, “She’s gonna kill me. She sent me out because of her cravings.” Right, she was pregnant now. Pregnant women had cravings, at least that’s what I always heard. I had never experienced it myself, obviously. “Just let me take it back to her. It’ll only take a minute. She knows I have to go to the office today.” I nodded, giving him the okay and he quickly made an illegal u-turn. 

I hadn’t been to his place in a long time. Even though this didn’t really count, seeing as how I would not be entering, it was still surprising. Surprising that he would allow me anywhere near his home and his pregnant wife after what I had attempted to do. Liam always told me I was overthinking it.

Telling me that what I had done really wasn’t that bad, considering I’d been doing it for him. He even disagreed with me when I told him how crazy I was for trying to pin it on Niall’s lover. “You’re not crazy,” he’d say, “I can understand why you did it. You wanted to protect him. And your company. I can really understand you there.” he’d raised his brows, a grin on his face, and pulled me into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

“Right, well, here we are,” he said, having pulled into the covered parking garage, “It’ll only be a minute. I promise.” he said. And with that, he was out of the car and heading towards the elevator and up to his loft.

My phone buzzed and I reached into my pocket to retrieve it. The screen flashed Liam’s name. I unlocked it with my fingerprint and read the text, ‘where are you zayn and i need to talk to you. come to the office as soon as you can. love you.’ It read. 

‘ok… i’ll be there shortly. just walking Apollo. love you too xxx’ I hit send. What did they need to talk to me about? But before I could even start to wonder, Niall was back in the car.

“Hope you two didn’t get too bored out here,” he grinned, showing off his incredibly white teeth. He had had such horrible teeth when we were kids. I was so happy once his parents had finally had the money to pay for braces. I knew that was mean, selfish even, but I sometimes was embarrassed by his teeth. 

“No, we weren’t bored. How’d it go in there?” I asked, scratching the dog’s head. 

He shrugged, “Fine.” He didn’t say anything else. Niall cranked the car and drove us down the busy road to what was now called Horan & Horan Law Firm. 

“How long did it take till you changed the name?” I looked at him then, wanting to see his reaction.

His face remained unchanged, “Not long, to be honest. I was so angry with you at the time. I had your name taken off the building the same day as the trial. Cost a little more, but,” he shrugged, “What’re you gonna do?” he laughed. I didn’t find it so funny. “We’re here,” he informed me. 

On the outside, the building didn’t look much different, but I knew the inside would be another story.

I strolled behind him, Apollo in my arms. Once we were inside, I saw several of my former employes. Niall still employed the ditzy blonde girl at the front desk. Some people looked up at me, some with shocked expressions, others with unimpressed looks on their faces. I ignored them all and followed Niall to his office, the one that used to be mine. He had let me have the bigger office when I was here, but he always complained about wanting it. He had finally gotten his wish. 

“I see you finally got my old office. Love what you’ve done with the place,” I sat down on the black leather couch. The walls were covered in various framed degrees and photos of him at fancy parties. A table against the wall held pictures of him and Isabelle; wedding photos and cheesy couple shots. She would be the type to have those taken.

“Thanks, Isabelle helped,” He unlocked one of his file cabinet drawers, pulling out a folder. It was thick, I could tell there was a lot of paper work inside. Why did Tomlinson have such a large folder? I was about to find out as Niall placed it in my hands, “I’ve got some things to take care of. I’ll just leave you alone. Come find me if you have any questions.” He shut the door behind him. 

After a few seconds, I went to his computer, bringing the screen to life. It only took a few attempts to guess his password and I was in. “Ok Apollo, now we have to find out why this file is so big.” I flipped through page after page. They were useless. Just contracts for his business, the one he used to launder his money. I typed the address into Google maps. ‘Not Found‘ flashed across the screen. He must be pretty bad at this. The IRS would easily find out that there was no actual building and no actual business. How could he get away with that? 

I kept looking through the file before finding something useful. An arrest record, followed by more arrest records. Breaking and entering, theft, arson. Why didn’t I know about this? Why didn’t Liam know about this? There’s no way he knew and didn’t tell me, right? 

“Ms. Hoyt,” I looked up, greeted by the last person I wanted to see.

“Louis,” I quickly shoved the papers back into the folder while Apollo began to growl and bark. Shutting down the computer, I quickly stood. “What’re you doing here?” I eyed him as he stood there. His hair was a little too long for my liking and he looked disheveled. Not like he normally did. 

“Mr. Horan is my attorney. The better question is what’re you doing here?” He walked towards me and I grabbed the folder, shoving it back into the cabinet and slamming the drawer shut hearing the automatic lock click.

“Niall is my friend. I was just visiting, but I’m leaving now.” I replied. This wasn’t good. How could Niall not know Louis was coming here? I picked up Apollo, walking past him and slammed the door behind me. I felt stupid for running out so quickly, but I had nothing to say. A sneaking suspicion crossed my mind. I’m here looking at his file and suddenly he shows up? Could Niall have called him? Nah. That was crazy. 

My phone buzzed with Liam’s call. Crap, I was supposed to meet him for lunch. “Hello?” I answered.

“Where are you? I told you we need to talk to you.” there was frustration in his voice which was never a good sign. 

“I’m on my way. Just had to take care of some things. I’ll be there soon.” I hung up with no further explanation. I refrained from sprinting down the long hallway, hoping Louis wouldn’t come after me.

“Leaving already?” Niall asked. He was standing at the front desk with the blonde girl. She as all smiles and giggles till she saw my face. 

“We need to talk,” I growled, grabbing him and pulling him into an empty office, slamming the door behind us, “Did you know Louis was coming here? He’s in your office right now. He almost caught me with his file!” I fumed. 

“No Rachel, I had no idea he was coming! Just calm down” he reached out to place a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” I stepped back out of his reach, “I don’t think I can trust you, Niall. I don’t know why I ever thought I could. Especially not after what happened.” I shook my head walking out the door.

“Rachel wait!” he called out, but I left the building anyway. Niall was no longer the most important man in the world to me. Liam was and I had to help him. I had to protect him and everyone else I cared about, including Zayn. I couldn’t waste my time caring for someone with a baby on the way. Things were not going to go back to the way they were before. I was foolish to believe that. Better to realize it now than later. I could only pray that Liam understood when I told him about meeting with Niall.

++++

The heels of my boots clicked along the wooden floor. The taxi I took to Payne Publishing smelled like feet and cheese. I vowed it was the last time I took one of those disease ridden vehicles. 

“Rachel, Mr. Payne is in a meeting right now.” Liam’s secretary stood from her desk. She was a petite brunette with a chubby face. I had repeatedly told Liam to fire the bitch, but he just didn’t listen.

“Excuse me?” I stopped, staring her down. “Did you just tell me I can’t see my boyfriend? And did you just address me by my first name?” The volume of my voice was rising several octaves with each word. 

“Mr. Payne told me not to let anyone in…” she stammered.

“Listen Lindy, I’m not just anyone. Do not ever address me by my first name again. Do you understand? And don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. Ever.” I responded, a venomous tone in my voice. In an instant, arms were around my wrists, pulling me back and out of the woman’s personal space. 

“Calm down, Rachel.” Liam’s voice filled my ears as he pulled me through the door and to his office. I said nothing, remaining silent and under control. 

As soon as we were in his office, I saw Zayn sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. Tight black skinny jeans clung to his legs. His signature leather jacket wrapped around him. His eyes were tired, only a dull sparkle to them. Liam pushed me down into a high backed chair. “Hey!” I managed to yell out.

“Oh, shut up for one bloody moment would you?” The question came out as more of a command. I blew air harshly out my nostrils, fuming inside. “Where the hell have you been? I told you hours ago to meet us here.” Liam’s tone was angry.

“I was trying to help. I’ve been getting information on Louis Tomlinson from Niall. He’s his attorney and I got his file.” Zayn’s eyes darted to my face, a questioning look in them before looking back over to Liam. 

“What does she know about Tomlinson?” he asked. It was obvious he was unaware of me being in the know. Liam tore his gaze from me, turning his back to us, pacing the floor. His hand massaged his left temple as he came up with an explanation.

“I had to tell her, Z. She wanted to know what was going on so I told her ok?” he sighed. Zayn jumped from the couch then.

“You had no right to involve her! It has nothing to do with her!” Zayn’s voice was harsh and I winced at his words. I only wanted to help him. Why didn’t he want my help? 

“It has everything to do with her and you know it!” Liam yelled back. 

“Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean it has to do with me? How am I involved in this?” My head was starting to throb. This was too much. 

“She’s a target now Zayn. She’s a target because of you.” they ignored me, continuing on with their argument, “Don’t tell me you expected me to keep her in the dark forever!” 

“Don’t put this on me, Payne. You ordered that hit on Marco and now you expect me to take the fall for it?” I gasped then. 

“Shut up, both of you!” I screamed. They both stopped to look at me. “You’re both going to tell me what the fuck is going on and tell me now. What is he talking about Liam? Who is Marco?” I asked, already having made a connection.

“The guy Louis is blaming Zayn for murdering.” 

“You told me he didn’t do it.” I lowered my eyes at him. Zayn shook his head, chuckling quietly.

“You always were horrible at telling the truth, Liam.” Zayn sat back down on the sofa. I waited for Liam’s response.

“I ordered Zayn to take out Marco. Louis never should have figured it out. We planted plenty of evidence to clear his name, but he’s not as stupid as we thought.” Liam sneered, sitting in his desk chair. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth to begin with?” 

“Why didn’t you?” Liam jumped back up.

“Why didn’t I what?” I shook my head, not understanding.

“Oh, you know what! You’ve been sneaking around behind my back. Seeing Niall, going to his office? How long did you think you could retain that information from me Rachel? Do you think I’m a bloody idiot?” 

“This isn’t about Niall! This is about the two of you! And now you’re saying I’m involved and I’m a target, so what are you going to do to stop that?” I slammed my fist on the desk, anger taking over me. “You put me in this position! I was in the same fucking room as him today Liam! He walked right in!” My voice was shaking now, tears threatening to escape. 

I felt a set of arms around me then, knowing they weren’t Liam’s. I turned towards Zayn, letting him embrace me. “This isn’t her fault Liam.” he shook his head. Liam sighed and for a moment he looked like he might apologize, but then anger came back to him. 

“She’s my girlfriend! I have a right to be angry at her for sneaking behind my back with that Irish cunt!” I started to cry then, no longer able to control myself. My body shook with each sob while Zayn held me tighter. I was grateful that he was here, otherwise I didn’t know what Liam might do. I’d never seen him so angry. He kept his cool most of the time. This was a rare sight.

“I’m taking her home. In the mean time you can figure out what our next move is.” Zayn put his arm around my shoulders, escorting me out. I looked back at Liam to see him eyeing a picture frame on his desk before sending it spiraling towards the wall. The glass shattered into tiny pieces landing all over the floor. I covered my mouth, hoping to stifle the shrill sound escaping my throat. “Come on Rachel. Don’t worry about him. He’ll calm down.”

I nodded, letting Zayn guide me to his car. “You don’t have to do this. I can get a cab.” I said, although I didn’t mean it. I wanted him to take me home. 

“Nah, I want to. I need to get away from here too.” He opened the passenger door, ushering me inside. I sunk down into the sports car buckling my seatbelt while he started the engine. 

Zayn glided through traffic to the condo. We reached the building in what felt like the blink of an eye. I barely had time to pull myself together before he parked next to my car, turning to me, “Do you want me to come up with you?” he asked, sincerity in his voice. 

I shrugged, “Yeah, you can. I honestly don’t know if I want to be alone anymore after that bombshell.” I got out of the car, but before I could do anything else I heard the screeching of tires coming around the curve too quickly. Liam’s car drove into sight. Zayn quickly stepped in front of me, placing his arm out, shielding me. I crinkled my brows in confusion. His car came to a screeching halt as Zayn and I both looked at each other. 

Liam got out of his vehicle, tugging at his suit and straightening his tie. “What are you doing here? You didn’t have to bring her home.” Liam scoffed, reaching around Zayn and taking my hand, gently pulling me to his side. Zayn raised his hands up in defeat.

“I was only trying to help. No need to worry.” A grin tugged at the corner of his lips, “I’ll just be going then. Will you be alright?"He asked me and I nodded. "If you say so.”

++++

Once we were inside the condo, Liam went straight to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. I sat down on the barstool across from him. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, clasping my hands together. He looked up at me then, his eyes wide. An innocent look washed over him, making him look more like my sincere boyfriend than the one I’d encountered earlier. 

“Well, let me start off by saying that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I know there are no excuses, but I was just stressed out about everything that’s going on and on top of it I find out you’re sneaking around with Horan.” He shook his head, downing the glass and pouring himself more. 

I sighed, “It wasn’t really sneaking. I was going to tell you. Just between all of the shit that’s happened, I haven’t found the time. But now you know and there’s really nothing to say. He contacted me.” 

“You still have feelings for him don’t you?” His question blind sided me. I hadn’t really thought about it. The only thing I had felt for Niall was the arousal when he had put his hands on me outside of McGuire’s. Other than that, I hadn’t thought of anyone in that way. Besides Liam.

“Liam,” I climbed off the bar stool and walked to the other side of the island, holding his face in my hands, “you’re the one I want. The only one I want. I’m over Niall. I’ve been over him. How could I not be after what he did to me? I’m not stupid. I only care about you.” I kissed him sweetly. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth and I could taste the liquor there. His hands were on my waist then, kissing me harder, almost desperately.

“I love you Rach.” he replied, his palms now flat on my ass. I pressed my body tighter against his, running my fingers through his soft, brown hair. It felt good to be like this. Wrapped in his arms, someone who actually returned the feelings I had for them. I wasn’t going to let him go, not for a long time. Not ever.

“That reminds me, there’s a dinner party tomorrow. We’re going.” He picked me up then, walking down the hall and to our bedroom where he slammed me onto the mattress, crawling on top of me and placing my hands next to my head, our fingers intertwined. “Louis will be there.” his lips attached to my neck, sucking and nipping the flesh. I moaned in response, pressing hard against his back and arching mine, causing my hips to slam against his. 

He quickly forced mine back against the mattress, grinding into me. I could feel how hard he was through his thin dress pants as we made out. My heart rate was increasing with each second, my mouth watering. “I need you baby, please,” I bit lightly on his earlobe, pressing my leg against his side. 

“You always need me don’t you little dove?” he undid his pants then before helping me undress. We both lay there naked, an intense heat between us. I ran my hands along his sides and to his shoulder blades, pressing my nails in deep as I felt him slip into me. Each thrust was rougher and deeper than the last. I swear I could see stars, my mouth slightly open as soft sounds escaped it. Every inch of Liam filled me, just the way we both liked it. His breathing was staggering, his nose barely touching mine as our eyes met. I drug my nails down his delicate back as I felt him rub against my clit. 

“I can’t stop thinking about this when I’m away from you. You’re all I’ve got babe,” he mumbled, his warm breath on my cheek. God, he was so good with words. He sent me over the edge so easily. I kissed down his jaw line, stubble already beginning to grow from his morning shave. He grunted with each pounding. The room filled with silence aside from our heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. I nuzzled my face into his neck as I felt him cum. His body stilled then, resting on top of mine. 

A few minutes of silence passed before I heard quiet snores. I tried not to giggle as I whispered his name, “Liam? Liam, can you get off me please? I can’t breathe,” He didn’t respond. I gently pushed him off without waking him. He was out cold. I placed my arm over him, deciding to be the big spoon tonight. I felt his hand link with mine as he brought it to his lips, brushing his plump lips along my knuckles. “So you are awake?” I kissed the back of his head.

“Mhmm, and I must admit I like being the little spoon. Sometimes.” I could tell he was smirking although I couldn’t see his face in the dark. 

“Goodnight, Liam.” I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn’t see me.

“Goodnight, love."


End file.
